Fukurō no sewa o suru
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: Eto wishes to spark the revolution and create a new peaceful order in the world. Wade wishes to live a simple, placid life with a cup of coffee warming his hand and soul. Sadly life is filled by tragedies and many dreams are either broken or turned into something else but... is the end of a dream truly that terrible when you actually discover yourself together with someone else?
1. Dealing with Interdimensional Issues

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Prologue** **: Unwarranted Trip in the Worst Universe (or Dealing with Interdimensional issues)**

 **Warning! This is going to be mostly a First-Person Story, rarely going to other characters' POVs or Third-Person. Timeline: 9 Years before the Tokyo Ghoul's start.**

The bliss of my own, blank dreamscape is one of the few things that I had actually liked of my life.

The senses of the body and mind, once aching at the nuisances of the daily life, were treated and restored to an acceptable shape than the previous wake up.

Yet experience marked on my soul made my capacity to accept the need to wake up way easier than many individuals.

Did I love waking up early? No. Did I dislike it? Yenope!

I had mixed beliefs about someone actually enjoying waking up early and act all cheerful and sweet, but I appreciated not being a full zombie when the schedule was tight.

A cup of coffee, ten minutes in the bathroom and I was already out of my house and ready to go to my workplace.

A monotonous routine that I enjoy to the fullest and never said nor thought of regretting any bit of it.

Still this monologue is not about my life or, at least, not the previous normal part of it.

You see, my dear spectators, something completely broke the daily mechanic routine of my simple personal world.

It all just started when I woke up laying on a bench in some unknown park.

It was early morning and the sun was shining my face as if trying to burn it.

Oh and I almost forget a major detail... my head throbbed in pain for a good ten minutes and every instant the treacherous thought of bashing my skull on the metal bench felt more and more attractive.

To my own surprise, my sanity endured the painful moments like a champ and I finally managed to grasp some fresh air for my poor lungs.

As I settled my inner struggles, aka morning soreness, I noticed the small bag that I had been using as a pillow. A very sturdy one.

Opening it up I found my small laptop, my camera and... documents?

Some were ones I recognised, like the Identity Card and my Driving License, but there were the remaining that I failed to remember having actually owned until now.

A passport and two Japanese documentation regarding... my citizenship and local Driving License..

I sat deep in my thoughts as I studied two major surprises happening so quickly.

Somehow my brain translated the Kanji of the documents AND I was in... Japan?

My eyebrows rose in curiousity and I was happy that there was still no one there in my proximity to see my manly (dumb) looks.

I was even more surprised as a flying newspaper splashed onto my face and finally broke the last sleepy parts clinging on my mind.

I slowly took the paper away from my visage and read the title of said nuisa-

 **SSS- Rank Ghoul 'One-Eyed Owl' cause major damage to the 2nd for the third time, CCG's Reaper, Kishou Arima, forced the aggressor to retreat!**

Wha-

 **2007**

...

WH"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" My eyes, wide open by the absurd title, studied the whole newspaper as if trying to prove it being a prank.

But nothing! It was an authentic newspaper and the documents he had found couldn't have not been counterfeited.

If someone had truly planned this as a prank, then they were the second coming of Jigsaw or even worse!

My hands were... trembling.

Too much crap happening all at once, so early in the morning, was starting to take a toll on my poor mind.

And so, refusing to act like a crybaby that saw everything as something traumatic and so consider my life a river of neverending tragedies, I walked away from the park, bag hanging from my hand, towards the only thing that he knew would have calmed him down.

* * *

"Welcome to Anteiku, young customer."

I almost jumped away as the worker of the establishment greeted me.

He looked way older than me, his unnatural dark-green hair starting to show some grey streaks, his smile genuine but weary.

I nodded and replied with a half-whispered. "Good morning."

The place seemed well-built, with the whole warm and calm vibe that early Starbucks gave.

I sat by one of the many free tables and looked through the small menu paper.

I would be lying if I didn't say that my eyes widened at the various flavours of coffee that could be bought in this **incredibly fine and well-furbished establishment!**

Oh! Forgive me... I was dying for some coffee and I tend to get **quirky** without my daily liter of mortals' ambrosia.

As the old man, Yoshimura, finished preparing the requested cup I sniffed silently the sweet aroma and I almost died by overload as the **perfect** balance of every part of the coffee were filtered in my body.

"That's so good."

The owner of Anteiku smiled even more. "Thank you for your kind words."

I flinched as he bowed slightly as I almost forgot how humble some owners behaved in Japan.

Once the cup was fully emptied, I handed the good man 900 yen and proceeded to leave the building, my mind having finally soothed enough to remember a particular 'house' being described in one of the new documents.

"S-Sir! The price was 450 yen." I waved my hand, not turning around. "Take it as a tip. The coffee was delicious."

Yoshimura looked surprised but bowed towards me. "Thank you, sir!"

His reaction somehow quenced the burning need to bash my head somewhere as I realised I had just paid a drink twice its regular price.

But what can I say?

 **It was good!**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Here is the story that I will update weekly!**

 **But I have to explain a lot, both the new genre and this replaced the ZCiH Spinoff:**  
 **1) I had enjoyed watching Tokyo Ghoul from the start to when Root A finished. As it took some months of hiatus in the anime, I started to forget the whole series as I got caught by other animes. So, when :re started, I barely watched the first two episodes before getting bored as I was seeing other stuff. Recently I discovered that Netflix Italy has the series dubbed from the beginning to Root A (and maybe :re but I forgot to check that).**  
 **2) As the Sequel and Spinoff of ZCiH are going to take some massive effort to take as I plan to have them being lenghty, I decided that having the Spinoff being put in the weekly schedule would hinder both the spinoff and FPO. But don't worry, it will be an high-priority story when Christmas break starts!**

 **Lastly, this story will be OC-centric/Eto-centric similarly to Tales of Two Kings. (Minus the dual commentary from the future, the heavy, funny crack-parts and this story going beyond the ToTK chapters limit.**

 **Stay Awesome!**


	2. Helping Hand

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **: Helping Hand**

* * *

So I sorted out my properties and any accounts in the local bank.

And I'm filthy rich!

I don't know how exactly I got 2 bilions in my 'new' bank account but I didn't care!

I was the opposite of poor and unneeding of working for someone! Hurrah...

Yeah **no** , something felt _wrong_ about the 'too much money for free' gig and so I quickly analysed if there were any particular clauses about taking from the account.

 **C1 Par12. If the owner of this account lacks a job after a week mark from the creation of said account, the funds there shall be taken by the esteemed establishment.**

And there was my signature...

Curses flooded the mind's dam known as patience as my teeth gritted even worse than a sword being grinded.

Yet it wasn't over yet!

The required time was not seven days, like I had initially hoped.

No, this bank will take so much coin away tomorrow morning as the account had been created six days ago...

Finding a job in a single day? Impossible!

I had to spend several years to find a meagre work position that actually wouldn't have killed me because of faulty safety regulations and now whoever sent me there wants to find one so quickly?

It was infuriating, disgusting, I wanted to protest but... an idea struck by beautiful mud-blond hair.

It was Japan, Tokyo specifically, and if I remember correctly from some news years ago... there was a major job expansion undergoing!

Yes! There is a chance in this hell!

But what to do? From the same source I had learnt of this economic boom, I also didn't forget that most of those jobs were relative to the builders' sector and I wasn't an architect.

The following few hours were spent either thinking, evaluating or plain crying at the possibility of actually losing so much cash.

In the end I gave up trying to deal with this seriously and I decided to pass my free time doing something else.

Back at my surprisingly warm and big, new home, the laptop's screen flared as I mindlessly played with some games offline.

Some of those were not even being realizing in that moment and I preferred to not be banned by the online gaming platforms.

Such was the struggle of a games-addicted man from the future sent in the past.

As I saved the run, I was about to open my music folder and numb myself with some songs but my deflated self failed to do even that simple job as the mouse cursor fell on the folder below.

My eyebrows rose as I got closer to the screen and studied the titles of the files.

Slowly my eyes widened as my hands were threatening to double-facepalm my sore face as to restart my brain.

In the past, during my late school years, I had been one of the most serious students at my faculty and I would always deliver at least twice the workload required by the teachers.

Several of them hated my passion in dealing with the 'homeworks', but some actually were astonished at the precision and lenght of said works, suggesting that I should have searched for some editors to publish those.

At the time I barely considered pushing for the career of a writer, unsure if I could have survived the irregular schedule this particular job opportunity had but now it wasn't a choice. **It was a must**.

My hands pressed several parts of the keyboard as I searched for editors that accepted the genres I could have presented in an eventual interview.

Two minutes later, I found what the name I needed and I was already running on the streets, laptop protectively hugged close to my manly chest.

* * *

The lights of the waiting room flickered for a moment and the only occupant flinched as she held the 'small' transcript with a bit more strenght than before.

Eto was surprised when she had felt a wave of nervousness washing over her as the secretary had asked her to wait in that plain looking room.

She had attacked brazenly the CCG thrice, challenging Arima and almost winning but somehow the young one-eyed ghoul felt unsure of her success chance.

One thing was doing something that required just skill, another was dealing with the bureaucracy that thrived in this particular sector.

Yet she **needed** and **wanted** to actually become a writer, an artist, something that was relating in cutting or killing.

One of her hands went close to her hair and she started playing with her short curls, trying to calm her nerves down.

Sounds of footsteps reached her enchanted ears as a young man, in his early twenties she esteemed, entered the trasparent door of the building.

He paused a moment to calm his adrenaline-fueled body and as he walked towards the distracted secretary, their eyes met.

A static feeling spread through her body as his eyes, laced with boredom and placid calm, stared at her like a normal human.

 _Like a normal human_.

"Sorry." The secretary excused herself as she noticed the new guest. "Good Evening, Sir. How may I help you?"

The man nodded. "I saw the announcement that you sought aspiring writers here in Shoeisha and I wish to be interviewed about a work I wrote few years ago."

The woman nodded and her eyes glanced for few minutes the PC, typing some words and reading silently the text on the screen. "You will be received by mister Shiono, together with the young lady over there."

Eto averted her eyes in time as the secretary pointed at her.

Feeling the attention of the young man upon her, her cheeks flared a bit and she suppressed the need to just break her innocent mask and murder the cause of her embarassment.

Sadly her logic side won the battle and so she merely kept her act together.

The man nodded at the secretary and sat two seats away from the green-haired teen.

A sweatdrop rolled from her forehead as she felt the foreigner glancing at... her transcript?

Now that she noticed, the older individual didn't have any paper on him but just that 'computer' thing she had heard of and she had seen during her raids.

Finally, a man dressed with a tie, white shirt and black pants walked from the corridor and looked at the two people he was supposed to interview.

Eto frowned as the worker seemed to _sneer_ at her. What was his deal?

"We can start the interview." He said curtly before gesturing them to follow him.

The girl paced slowly, a bit behind to the taller fellow 'future' writer.

The room that the man used felt slightly _off_.

There was just a bookcase and the rest of the corners were occupied by just file cabinets.

"Now." The three seated in the free seats. "Let us start this _interview_."

His eyes bored into the young teen. "What do you wish to offer to this prestigious company, child?"

Eto put the trascript of her first work on the table and saw how blatantly the man seemed to ignore its content. "A block of paper, what a childish notion to believe that you actually wrote this much. Did you steal it from someone? I don't care, I wouldn't even consider something written by someone your age to be worth of our attention. _Please, you may go now._ "

Eto, the one-eyed ghoul, the fearsome one-eyed owl, felt her humanity shatter on those words.

Blank slating her visage, not a single emotion breaking away from her protective shield she had erected against the somewhat painful words, she was about to leave her seat and get out of that **disgusting place of inequality**.

Yet.

Yet something held her stuck on place and it wasn't anger, nor petty revenge.

It was something much more materialistic. It was the young man sitting on her side holding with his hand her arm, halting her movement. "Please sit." The words left her partly confused. Was he going to mock her too, like that pathetic waste of space just did?

Still Eto complied and decided to see what the older individual wanted to accomplish.

"Sir, I just told her to-" "I don't care what you said. I **do care** the actions you just committed, or lack of any in this case." Mr. Shioro looked surprised for a moment.

The man was about to reply vehemently at this accusation but his words died on his throat as he noticed a particular figure standing by the door.

"Is there something wrong, Sir?"

Eto glanced behind and saw a man with a simple beard looking intensily at the now panicking worker.

"Yes. It seems that this lazy moron wanted to skip the standard rules of his job."

The young ghoul's eyebrows rose in confusion. What did he meant?

"S-Slander! I was just telling this child to stop wasting our time-" "-she wrote something impressive and he didn't even glance at it."

The owner looked positively furious and he held his palm open towards the now profusely sweating underling.

With a gulp, Shunji passed the transcript to his boss and the man started to give a look to the work.

" **Dear Kafka**... curious title." The man started to open several pages and study the possible grammar errors.

Slowly his eyes widened and, closing the book, he stared in shock at the girl.

"Y-You wrote this?" Eto nodded and she realised what had happened.

Her chance that she had thought lost, had been recovered by the young man on her side, merely keeping calm in this situation and explaining the case to the superior of the scornful man.

"T-This is what we need! W-I need to prepare the contract. **Shunji** , get the contract ready."

The panicking man squeaked as he pulled out from one of the cabinet a document and put it in front of the young ghoul.

 **Name: Sen Takatsuki**

 **Birthdate: xx/xx/92**

 **Birthplace: Tokyo, 20th Ward**

 **Age: 15**

 **Legal Guardian (if the individual is a minor):**

Eto let this part blank as she had nobody actually taking care of her.

She finished the remaining spaces and signed it, giving it to the editor.

The man looked at it with meticulous attention and Eto grimaced as he noted the part left blank.

"You didn't wrote your parent's name, young lady. We cannot proceed like this."

Eto deflate once more at those words. She was so close but there was this annoying obstacle!

"Put my name." The teen said as he opened the laptop for the still sweating man read his work.

"Sir, I don't think that-" "It says Legal Guardian and I helped her right now, so it makes me a Legal Guardian."

The owner looked skeptical and unsure at this excuse but...

The man sighed and handed the paper to the teen.

 **Legal Guardian (if the individual is a minor): Wade Langley**

Wade finished the document with his signature and returned the document back to the owner of Shoeisha.

As the owner nodded at the completed document and moved to study the transcript that the young man had to show, Eto stared silently at this individual, Wade Langley, in awe and surprise.

She had very few role models to base her leader persona as boss of Aogiri and now... here was how she truly wished to rule her organisation. Iron first in a velvet glow.

* * *

 **Extract from 2011's Tokyo newspapers:**

 **The impressive popularity of** **Sen Takatsuki** **and her first masterwork,** **Dear Kafka** **, has reached the 400000 copies sold milestone and the young author is still producing interesting pieces regarding tragedies. She had been defined by many critics as the New Kafka.**

 **Extract from 2009's Internation Philosophy Paper:**

 **As the age of famous seemed to have dawn by the beginning of the new millenium, young** **Wade Langley** **proved the world wrong. With his initial debut with** **The Red Lie** **,** **Langley** **managed to not only tackle the communist theory proposed by** **Karl Marx** **but also dismantling it mercilessly** **while praising alternative government's model like the PRC. The following works would attack Liberalism, the Free Market theory and Radical Socialism.**

* * *

 **AN**

 **A wild Owlet appears!**

 **Trainer Wade uses * Iron Net***

 **Owlet Eto cut it with her Kagune and tackle Trainer Wade**

 **Owlet Eto has been captured!**

 **P.S. FPO ARC3 chapter 1 going to be released in few hours from now!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Guest** **: Thank you!**


	3. New Responsibilities

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** **: New Responsibilities**

* * *

I was seriously regretting not having smoothed up my new bed.

Dreamless at they might be, to reach my happy place I needed a comfy bed to sleep upon.

Sadly other things had taken priority the night before and I completely forgot to get my room prepared for my long, needed, **deserved** sleep.

 _It all started in that office in Shoeisha where the editor, taking both the documents compiled by the young girl and me, took me away to speak in private-_

*Knock*

I twitched in my slumber, ignoring the annoying noise.

 _ **As I was saying**_ _, the owner of the editorial organisation showed me a particular part that the young girl, Sen, had left unmarked in her contract._

 _"She doesn't have a guardian and she doesn't have an home. Mr. Langley, I know it might seems wrong to ask after the previous accident, but can you please do something about this?"_

 _I frowned in confusion. "And what should I do exactly? If I take her to my flat, for the laws it would be considered a kidnap-" "I know, I know.." The man deflated but his grim look didn't cease._

 _"Sir, I know it is illegal and if a law enforcer caught on this but... she is just fifteen years old!"_

 _My mouth, reduced to a thin line, kept shut as I studied the request._

 _On one hand that would warrant years to spend in jail if I got detained by the cops and that would ruin my chances of surviving in this new,_ _ **scary**_ _world._

 _But if I didn't intervene, then God knows how that teen would suffer, especially with those Ghouls wandering around._

 _A sigh left my until now silent self, as I looked conflicted._

 _"If she refuses, I will not push her to accept the deal." The man nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Langley. Can you wait a moment?"_

 _The editor didn't wait for my reply as he walked back inside the office and returned followed by the young girl._

 _Clearly shorter than me, Sen Takatsuki has short, green hair and eyes of the same color. She looked weary and..._

 _I stared mutedly at the glint appearing in her every once in a while eyes that were glancing at him._

 _She had the same look a survivor has after a terrible situation._ _ **A walking tragedy**_ _._

 _"So, Miss Takatsuki, we have reached a compromise about this problem with Mr. Langley." The man spoke while pointing at the blank spot regarding her home address._

 _"A-And what is it?" She looked utterly scared and I already knew why._

 _Two men take a little girl to speak about a regularly illegal procedure and speak of a 'compromise'... what a misleading summary!_

 _"It's nothing of what you are thinking, Miss Takatsuki." I finally addressed her and the girl was now fully staring at me. "Mr.-" "Seichi." "Mr. Seichi has just requested if I could help you regarding the fact you are homeless. I have a big flat in the 20th Ward and I can offer you your own room with a set of keys. But.. I will not force you into taking this decision, Mis-" "I accept!"_

 _Sen averted her eyes, red spreading lightly in her cheeks as the two men stared in surprise at her loud reply._

*Thump*

My hands moved to my face and started to massage my temple, several whispered curses leaving my mouth without restriction.

And.. Dang, I forgot what happened few moments later!

 _ **Well**_ **,** _since I can remember that part completely, I will make a small forward skip._

 _"Uh.. Mr. Langley?" I glanced behind as Sen followed me in the busy streets._

 _"Yes, Miss Takatsuki?" I asked distractly as I was more focused on avoiding crashing on someone while walking._

 _"If it's not too private, why did you accept the editor's request, Mr. Langley?"_

 _My leg stopped, the girl halting herself in surprise._

 _"Well" I turned around and looked at her. "Why shouldn't I?"_

 _Sen's mouth opened.. and closed, shock painted in her visage at the weird reply._

 ***THUMP***

This time I jumped in the air as the strong noise finally woke me up panicking.

Huffing, I walked, dressed with a sleveless shirt and short pants to the door of the room.

I blinked in surprise as a sleepy-looking Sen, covering her nightwear with the covers of her bed, started to softly headbutt on my chest.

" _Breakfastttt.."_ I snorted in amusement as the girl had seemingly reliquished her shy shell in her room and with a sigh, I led her to the living room.

The kitchen was mere steps away from the living room and, after having settled the girl on the sofa, I started to prepare something to eat.

"What do you want for breakfast, Sen?"

A soft groan left the tired girl's mouth but thankfully she answered. "A cup of coffee."

I blinked in surprise at the reply, having never met a young teen appreciating the beverage of the Gods so early on in their lives. **What an wondrous discovery!**

Few minutes later, as I was finishing preparing the two cup of coffees, I saw Sen walking slowly in the kitchen and sit on one of the many seats of the small table of the room.

Her head fell and a scowl continued to smear her youthful visage.

Coffee was ready moments later and we shared a moment of silence, sipping in peace at our respective cups.

Then as the girl in front of me yawned and had her arm up, the covers around here started to slid down revealing an embarassing sight.

Mind you, I ain't a pervert and the mortification was more about her 'underwear'. Or lack in this case.

She was using bandages to cover just her growing bust and that caused some concern to flood my mind.

"Sen." The teen opened one of her green eyes to stare at me, attentive at what I called her out for. "We are going for some shopping today."

Her other eye opened and she stared in confusion at me, until she realised that her chest was partly revealed.

Looking on the table, away from my stare she adjusted the blue, warm blanket.

"I-It's not necessary."

"I think it is."

She returned to bore her eyes onto mine, almost emotionlessly if not for a faint unrecognisable glint in her green orbs.

In the end, I spent several hours getting new pajamas, underwear or even simple home clothes for my new charge and I cracked a smile as I noticed the begrudging pout hanging on Sen's face.

But my smile wasn't for her discomfort, but because of her apparent dislike.

That... sounded kind of mind-boggling so here explained better: I didn't like myself going for some shopping and, while my new responsibility was a female teen, she looked quite disgusted by the terribly long errand.

What a magnificent day was today.

Yet that wasn't the last part of that curious experience as, while on our way back at the flat, the green-haired girl decided to ask a particularly unexpected question.

"Why did you went to sleep so late?"

That... did halt my step as I evaluate if I should or not answer said curiousity.

"I was reading your book."

Now it was the teen that looked shocked. "M-My book?" A soft nod confirmed my words and I continued. "Mr. Seichi sent me the first copy of 'Dear Kafka' and, I have to admit, it was a morbidly curious tragedy to experience."

"Experience?" Ah. I forgot my dear, loveable charge was not someone prepared with particular words.

"Sometimes, when you read a writer's work and you enjoy it, you might feel so much enraptured by the story that you 'feel' what it's written. You become part of it."

Her eyes widened in surprise as I crouched to look at her level.

"You have immense potential, Sen Takatsuki, and may I be forever damned if I don't turn you into the best writer this word ever know."

Maybe I could truly save the hopeless girl known as Sen Takatsuki.

 **And with those words, few but powerful, I felt that our path had completely interwined but I had yet to understand how much it would have held in front of the future years.**  
 **In that moment, I , Eto Yoshimura, recognised a human worth more than mere nourishment for my hunger..**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Third chapter and MAN, I LIKE ETO'S CHARACTER IN CANON!**

 **Many might disagree about her complexities, branding her off as a sociopath, yet I do enjoy her 'not-so-easy-to-understand' attitude but, when you finish :re, you get a glimpse of everything!**

 **TG is truly an exquisite masterwork!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Blake Tourdner** **: Thank you!**


	4. The Difference

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3** **: The Difference**

* * *

I had to admit I was quite unsure how good of a life teacher I was.

I doubted multiple times the answers I would use to reply Sen's questions.

But after two weeks spent adjusting the clearly displaced common sense of my young responsibility, I felt like we had come to an understanding.

Sen wanted independence when asked, directly or indirectly, without being embarassingly pitied or smoothered and so I decided to gave her most of the freedom I had at her age.

Yet I knew better than let the girl alone dealing with the things she barely had in her previous years.

One of the first issues that I found quite difficult to deal with was Sen's lack of using the bathroom to clean her body and her hair.

And so, ignoring the screaming voice that was my embarassment, I decided to help the girl the earliest.

We both entered the modestly large bathroom dressed with only the swimming clothes I had bought during the last shopping spree and I made a small tutorial how she was supposed to use the shampoo and the soap during the bath.

Weird as this approach was, it did save up a lot of time and spared both the tragedies of misunderstandings.

Also it helped in confirming some suspicions of mine.

I had already noticed how the young woman seemed to flinch at being touched, even if a pat on her back.

When she asked for my help to clean her back, I noticed her body tensing at my touch and I saddenly realised that my young charge had been hurted physically.

It was a good thing I managed to identify this problem so early on as I might as well have prevented behaving wrongly towards her.

If I had been too much touchy, she might have relived whatever abuse she had experienced in her years living alone in the streets.

On an unrelated note, what was supposed to be a one-time thing it soon turned into a daily part of my new life.

The young girl showed a passive stubborness in bathing without my presence. Had I finally breached through her hard shell? Difficult to say, but I think I was making some progress.

Today was going to be important, I realised.

While Sen's book was making record sales with the 10000 copies sold, mine had sparked the interest of Tokyo's intellectuals at the University and so I was invited for a History of Political Doctrine's lesson regarding supporters and opposers of the Communism.

A part of me dreaded the notion of being once more inside a place of learning, as I remembered clearly the unpleasant chills of being under the sight of stern, sometimes corrupted, teachers.

Yet I couldn't decline the invitation as Mr. Seichi, while merely an associate, would have severed our contract. A bad thing for multiple situations.

Sen was possibly regretting having agreed to come at the lesson.

Maybe it was the formal but quite annoying dress that she had to wear for the occasion or maybe it was the crowd.

The teen had indirectly showed some disgust in being in a crowded place and I didn't blame her, for I did hate it too. But it was necessary for our economical survival.

The lesson lasted for the planned two hours and I found myself calmer by the minute I started to speak.

I had to confute the hypothesis exposed by the Communist expert that had been called for this small debate and, while it was a neverending

It was a pleasant discussion that didn't escalate in nothing much but soft jabs.

"Last question- Yes, Mr. Kaido?"

The young man rose from my chair and stared calmly but quite intrigued at me.

"Mr. Langley, Mr. Yuiko, what do you two esteemed experts of two opposite political sides think of Ghouls?"

That question did cause quite the reaction from everyone in the room.

"Mr. Kaido, this is not the moment nor the time to talk about this subjec-" "And why not?"

My eyes bored into the teacher's ones. "Ghouls are extremely relevant on an historical point of view at the time of the October Revolution. Lenin had planned to push for some reforms for Ghouls to get better life conditions in exchange of abiding to Communism."

The old man that had partaked in the previous debate nodded at my words. "Yes. It was essential in the Communists' point of view to integrate the Ghouls in Marx's vision of a world without classes. Sadly with the death of Vladimir Lenin came the end of the deals stipulated between humans and Ghouls. When Stalin enacted the purges it also worsened the relationship between species and killed the opportunity to make the world a bit better."

"B-But aren't Ghouls monsters?" The question came from a mousy-looking student close to the previous one. He almost squeaked as I looked at him as if he said something wrong.

Yet before I could answer, Mr. Yuiko decided to intercede. "Ghouls are mostly composed by terrible people that would do anything to eat and quence their hungers. That's why the CCG exist."

Refraining a snarl from leaving my mouth. "Mr. Yuiko, while I understand your point of view that I _think_ is strongly manipulated by the news, I think the point was another."

Finally the man revealed an ugly look, offended by my perfectly visible and soundly jab.

"Ghoul are no different from us if only for one small thing. The only difference that distinguish Ghouls from humans is... their quite limited diet."

Silence fell on the room as everyone looked quite shocked at my words but I continued.

"We consider them monsters because there are some that attack people and kill them but that's not every single member of their species. We humans are equal if not worse to them. They might be motivated by their hunger, but what motivates an human to kill?"

I gauged even more silence and sighed. " Nothing. We do it because we can and this is why, if we compared a Ghoul to an human we would find out that we _humans_ are the monsters if we had to be crudely truthful."

Thankfully, before anyone could reply with any possible outrage at my declarations, the clock of the building loudly announced that the lesson was over.

Avoiding any confrontations with the students, I curtly saluted Mr. Yuiko and the teacher that had been kind enough to not extend the pleasantries too much.

I quickly blitzed out of the building with Sen following closely, leaving the entire room still in shock.

After a good ten minute of silent, swift-paced walk toward home, I decided to rest a little by sitting on a small bench nearby.

Sen sat distractedly on the free part of the bench. "Y-you meant it?"

I wasn't much sure of what she meant with that, still trying to get the cardio regularised after dodging a possibly quite distasteful counter from the classroom we were in.

"A-About g-ghouls." She played with her thumbs as I turned to look at her.

"Yes." I replied calmly. "I voiced my opinion about the issue and it might be a bit weird to hear-" "No!"

I almost jumped at the loud interruption and Sen's face looked almost like a tomato from the redness spreading in her visage. "I meant... n-no."

After that weird discussion the day came to an end and after bidding goodnight to the young girl that was my responsibility, I got onto my bed and close my eyes.

My mind started to drift back at easier time when-

*Poke*

NOT THIS AGAIN!

I opened my eyes, ready to lecture that teen about poking me in the cheeks but interrupted by the sight in front of me.

A small figure was staring at me, bandages covering every single part of her bodies, minus the eyes. A light-purple hoodie covering her hair.

"Boo!"

I stared harshly at the laughing stranger after I released a unmanly panicked squeal at the scary closeup.

"T-That was funny!" From the feminine tone I merely understood that the person in front of me was female and that she was... familiar.

Unaware of the gears inside of my head trying to understand that particular familiarity I thought I had with this mysterious figure, I partly heard her introduction.

"Hello Mr. Human, my name is Eto and I'm here to forward you with a personal invitation to a super, epic group known as Ao-" "Wait a moment!" I exclaimed, pieces finally connecting to each other.

"W-What?" The somewhat cheerful girl questioned confused but I already knew her identity.

"Sen, if you don't remove that mask immediately I will not make you coffee tomorrow!"

The figure froze for a moment before she recomposed her stance.

"S-Sen?! My name is Eto, you dumb human. Are you trying to mock me?!" Several weird appendages appeared from the small individual and those started to trash around the room.

I think I saw some particularly CDs dear to me being destroyed in that small bout of tantrum.

"After this, it will be a week without your favourite coffee, young lady."

She stood silent for a moment before the bandages covering her face came off together with the hood, revealing the green-haired girl's face.

A pout was plastered in her face. "How?"

"Sugarcoated lie or truth?" A glare from her urged a nod from me.

"You suck at acting, young lady."

" _NO!_ " She facepalmed as her... kagune(?) retracted in her back. "I meant how do you know I am a Ghoul."

My mouth opened in realisation and I deadpanned once more. "You suck at acting AND trying to look innocent, sweetie."

She stood silent again for few seconds, then she sat on the bed. "So badly?"

I decided to merely nod, knowing that I already deflated her with my previous cynical words.

What a cruel monster I am.

"B-But why didn't you said it earlier? Why you let this happening?"

I shrugged calmly, patting her green-head. "Because I wanted to give you space for you to say it yourself."

"You trust me too much." My eyebrows rose at that comment. Me 'trusting too much'? Was my charge also high on something other than a Ghoul?

"Sen-" "Eto." At my confused look, the girl elaborated. "Eto is my real name." I nodded at the answer. "Ok. Eto, as I said back in that classroom, I don't care."

She looked angry for a moment. "I EAT PEOPLE, WADE."

"I KNOW AND I STILL DON'T CARE, YOUNG LADY!" My counter-outburst surprised her and returned the previous silence for a while.

"Then what we do now?" She asked tired, confused and **tired**.

I look unsure for a moment but as I try to reply, Se-Eto! lower her head on the bed, eyes closed.

"You know you can return to your room, right?"

A green eye stared back at mines. "Would you kick out a defenseless girl in the middle of the night?"

A snort left my mouth but I was too much tired to voice a reply and settled with a small reminder.

"The punishment still stands after the stunt you pulled, Eto."

Eyes closed, I could just hear a childish groan at my stern declaration as I truly drifted away in my sleep.

After all, the following day was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

 **AN**

 **One of the thing that Eto truly sucked even in the canon was hiding her identity.**

 **It was only after she achieved her Kakuja that she went on more raids as that form hid her figure better than bandages.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Blake Tourdner** **: Thank you a lot!**


	5. About food and corpses

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3** **: About food and corpses**

* * *

Few hours and two cups of mean coffee after the curious discover and I was staring at the young green-haired teen with a curious glint. Or was it a 'mad scientist' one?

I conceded that the intrigue of being incredibly close to a Ghoul was interesting the least and... is playing with her thumbs something that is from her true self?

Many, many questions about the honesty behind their current relationship but I was thankful that this 'revelation' had happened so early on as I was 100% sure that would have hurted way worse if it had happened much later in their interwined existance.

BUT! That wasn't the issue that truly shocked him! ABSOLUTELY!

"What do you mean you are an 'Half-Ghoul'?"

The girl looked even more frail but kept her nervous smile on. It felt oddly familiar but I decided to investigate further later.

"I-" Se- Eto was mumbling some words, trying to find the best possible to describe herself.

"I- I was born from- I was conceived by an human mother-" "And you father was a ghoul."

She nodded quickly but flinched at my words. Was her father the cause of the abuse?

"But.." I wandered a little, trying to understand the rarity of said encounter.

A full-blooded Ghoul would have been easier to help, somehow, but Eto was unique, she was a hybrid and God knows what differences she had with other member of her father's species.

Also I admit that the girl's mother had certainly gained a lot of respect in dating someone who usually eats humans. Big balls.

"..What is your diet?" My tone was blunt but I too felt a bit anxious to know that answer.

Eto fiddled with her bandages for few seconds, before sighing. "Flesh."

Somehow I felt a big stone being put on my stomach as I tried to understand the implication.

"W-What about normal food?" My voice cracked a little and inwardly reprimanded myself for that lack of composure. But what should I have done in that 'dangerous' predicament?

"No- I mean, my previous guardian said that human food was inedible for us Ghouls, so I never tried." She seemed to be absent for a moment, reminiscing that part of her childhood.

She had a guardian before me? This was getting complicated but maybe it should be.

I mean, the world **is** complicated like everything living in there.

Yet her words sparked some curiousity about her diet and so I slowly got up from my chair and went for the fridge.

Initially Eto had seemed ready to tackle my poor body down because of this sudden, silent action but she calmed a little, looking warily at what I was doing.

Near the fridge there was a cupboard full of snacks that I had personally furnished thanks to the shopping spree and, calmly, I took one particular box of cookies.

Eto stared with wide eyes at the small, edible cookie in confusion as I got it close to her so she could study it properly.

The short girl stared at the chocolate bits in silence and she gave an experimental sniff.

It smelt... fine?

Confusion was replaced by suspicion and soon, against her best judgement, she gave it a small bite.

As she chewed slowly the snack, I stared trasfixed to her approach and a smile soon cracked on my visage.

"Is it good?"

As if the spell that held her stuck had been broken, Eto finally turned her head and eyes towards me.

"It's...good."

I gave a small nod and put the cookie box in front of her.

Slowly but surely Eto continued to munch down her newfound interest without much resistance as before.

"So you can eat human food as a secondary source of nourishment but..." I pointed my finger at her right eye calmly and she seemed to realise what I meant.

Her..kakugan had triggered in that moment and that meant...

"You still need flesh..."

There are notable places were to find dead bodies in Japan without needing to kill innocent people and one in particular appeared on his mind.

"We are going out!" Eto's eyes showed surprise and fear at that prospect. "Why?"

I paused as I was starting to get my jacket. "Well, you are hungry and that ain't gonna fix itself up alone."

Her mouth opened, wanting to tell him that maybe he was an idiot, a fool, a madman but it closed silently. She nodded and soon her bandages were replaced by appropriate clothes.

* * *

He had almost finished collecting the final body in his latest excursion.

Arata's paranoia had been quite high in this particular travel as he had to avoid much more security inside the morgue than the previous times and it was possible the CCG was going to be called to intervene if more corpses disappeared.

But giving up wasn't on the table for Ghoul.

His children needed food and this was the best way possible to get it without having to kill humans.

His mind lightly wondered how Touka was dealing with little Ayato.

Both were pests but Ayato was certainly the most troublesome of the two with his neverending requests to come with him, saying that he was strong enough to help.

Arata feared that this behavior, if not fixed properly, could led to some unpleasant situations in the future.

Yet it wasn't the time nor the moment to think of this. He had a 'heist' to complete afterall.

As the last body was inserted in the large cart, his body freezed as he felt someone behind him.

He turned around, his kakuja already covering his face and he saw a man and a teen.

One smelt like a human while the other...

"Hello?"

Wasn't this the worst day ever?

* * *

 **AN**

 **Yep, third encounter with a canon character and this is... Touka's and Ayato's pops!**

 **Initially (as in before starting this fanfic) I had planned for the source of body to be te Suicide Forest but, considering the infamous reputation it had (revamped by LG's crappy vlog) and its distance from Tokyo, I decided to have Morgues to be used as a mean for Ghoul's snacks and so Arata, being the Corpse Collector, couldn't but be presented now.**

 **Also, those who are reading this story cause they are fav/following FPO, chapter is coming in three hours. Yesterday I returned home with a crappy mood and didn't have the will to write anything, thankfully it isn't a writer block.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Blake Tourdner** **: The relationship between Eto and Wade will be a mix between fatherly/brotherly... at first.**

 **Kamen Rider Evol** **: Thank you!**


	6. The Struggle of the Few

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5** **: The Struggle of the Few**

* * *

"So you prepare normal food for your neighbour, Mr. Kirishima."

Arata nodded, a smile in his now visible visage, his kakuja having receded as the threat being resolved in a series of questions.

I was surprised to learn that there was something like the 'kakuja', a boost for Ghouls.

I could have sworn little Eto drooled at this new piece of information but her giddiness came down as quickly as it rose as the full-blooded Ghoul explained the 'how' it was aquired.

Ghoul could eat Ghoul or 'Ghoul go Hannibal Lecter on their kin' kind of stuff.

I was partly surprised by this as I knew that a species like Eto's had incredible problems in gaining human meat to devour and so... cannibalism!

We were following the quite friendly man through the streets of Tokyo as the cart he was pushing was covered by a blue veil.

Eto's hunger had been quenced few minutes before escorting the man back to his home.

A small extra had been already secured in the young woman's purse in a special container.

"I just... enjoy the happiness I bring to fellow men and women."

I would have called bull to that statement, unable to grasp so much kindness expressed by someone born to eat humans.

Yet I couldn't.

My calm was mostly supported by how 'carefree' Mr. Kirishima had been towards us and I _couldn't_ deny the genuine tone in his voice.

Had I discovered the infamous 1 out of trillions kindest man ever? Maybe.

As several topics were brought into the discussion, questions went much more into the interesting origin of the relationship between me and Eto.

"We met up in our current workplace." She replied without too much details. "I was almost discarded by the responsible of the interview but... but Wade helped."

The young Ghoul smiled. "I was not in the best of the situations and... Wade was godsent. He's my guardian and..." She looked thoughtful of the next words. "My brother."

I ignored the lack of much emotion behind that title as she was still adjusting to that term but I smiled warmly that Eto had recognised me as her older sibling. WHAT A GLORIOUS DAY!

Arata laughed at the girl's declaration and imagined the relationship that his children had.

He blinked for a second, seriously thinking about the parallels.

Speaking of his children, the Corpse Collector finally reached his house and was about to open the door and bid goodbye to his new friends when the door opened abruptly and a familiar short missile smashed into him. "Pops!"

He laughed as his youngest squealed excitedly as he pulled him into an embrace.

"Ayato! I hope you didn't cause any issue to Touka." The boy averted his eyes away, giggling naughtily before noticing the short girl behind his dad.

Quickly removing himself from his parent, the young Ayato approached the green-haired Ghoul intrigued and he sniffed softly. "You smell weird." The blunt sentence caused Eto's eyebrows to twitch at the childish remark and I was about to release a giggle at the boy's brave but reckless approach.

"Ayato!" Arata exclaimed, embarassed by his son's behavior. "Say sorry to the nice young lady."

The boy seemed confused and refused by the fact he felt right about his statement.

My responsibility, seemingly in a playful mood, decided to crouch down and started to ruffle Ayato's dark-blue hair.

The boy 'eeped' in surprise as his head was assaulted by the _young lady's_ hands mercilessly.

"No! _Pops!_ " While the child appeared to be annoyed by the curious attack, he didn't escape the girl's hold. Actually, he seemed to be enjoying it if the brief bouts of giggles meant something.

"Dad."

I turned around as I saw a small girl walking towards Arata, finally hugging her parent quietly.

"Little Touka." The less energic sibling nodded at the greeting and her eyes stared curiously at the anomaly of this scene. AKA me.

"You are a human." She started, whispers barely arriving to my hears. "But you helped dad."

I nodded, a small smile in my face. "Yep. I did."

The young girl, Touka walked away from her father and positioned in front of me.

Then, surprising both the older Kirishima and I, she bowed a bit. "Thank you."

I blinked at the formal attitude of the young child and I decided to pinch this situation.

"Do I scare you, Touka?"

The child froze mid-bow and her eyes widened by the surprisingly accurate question.

"W-What?" Arata watched the curious exchange with renewed interest.

"When I was a little kid, like you and your brother, I would always try to be the most formal possible when meeting an adult that scared me. It was a way to avoid confrontations, trying for appeasement."

She finally stood up, looking at me in childish surprise. "Really?"

I nodded and soon I started to continue explaining how I grew out of this behavior as I got older.

Soon I was sitting on the ground, Touka sitting in front of me completely drawn by my words while Arata stared amused the terrific similiarities between the child and the man in front of her.

Touka nodded once in a while, proving that she was really interested by the tale.

"..and so I refused to comply the teacher's order."

"But wasn't she mad by this?"

I shook my head. "She was wrong and so I decided to resist that attempt. In the end the teacher was reprimanded by her ill attitude towards students."

I paused the tales, now aware that I had told many stories of my past to the young girl, some of those quite 'embarassing'.

My eyes landed on the brawl between Ayato and Eto and gave to Touka a smug look.

"Wanna ambush your brother?" She looked confused, her eyes noticing what I had seen previously and a small grin spread in her childish visage. "Yes."

As the green-haired tried to prove her dominance over the brat that had annoyed her from the very beginning, she squeaked in surprise as several fingers that weren't Ayato's started to tickle her sides.

She noticed that the child too had been 'backstabbed' as a girl his age and with the similar hair color has started to 'torture' the boy with swift finger moving on ticklish stomach.

So that meant that-Ehehehehehehehehehe!

In the end it didn't matter for the two previous 'warriors' as their siblings had managed to make them surrender without lifting much of their fingers to tickle their aggression down.

Arata just stared at the scene and was grateful that the road was empty.

Maybe he could do something to help his child even more with this development...

* * *

 **AN**

 **Chibi!Touka and Chibi!Ayato are in!**

 **I'm thinking how much should I change the plot regarding major parts (Like Arima, Aogiri Tree, Tatara and Kanou) but I think that several changes will be needed as _Wade's existance and interference has already sparked new ripples in the Universal River!_**

 **Next Chapter: A much needed _Talk_  
**

 **Review Q &A! ******(I forgot to add this part on the chapter and I'm quite sorry for my clumsiness!)****

 **Blake Tourdner : That depends how I decide to progress the story but... it's possible. (Also it's more big brother than papa)**


	7. Curiousity

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6** **: Curiousity**

* * *

From what little I knew about Eto, I couldn't see the girl taking care of children with her moody attitude and edgy teen's phase still rocking.

Let's just say that when I received a phone call from Arata Kirishima asking if my quirky charge was up to babysit his children I felt a massive amount of dread paralysing my body.

Something similar happened to the green-haired girl as I told her about the fellow Ghoul's request.

"Do it for the kids."

While she didn't catch the funny reference, I saw her relent a bit in her uncertainity regarding this situation.

If I had the time, I would have done it myself but...

 **Invite - Debate: Ghouls are a menace?**

It was something that would have lasted few days and that meant leaving Eto on her own for that time.

I imagined a Mad Max world replacing the flat as I returned from the event and the younger girl leading it.

Somehow I felt like the green-haired teen was meant to be great, yet I was unsure if it was a good or **bad** role...

The debate was made up of ten pro-Rights supporters (Including me) and ten pro-CCG that were from bureaus of the organisation or staunch anti-Ghoul professors.

All in all, while I was pushed a little in certain arguments, the debate ended up being onesided.

The pro-CCG group managed to last the entirety of five days before almost half of the people decided to leave the debate, disgruntled and defeated.

Pro-Rights group was compact and there was much attrition among us that led to the same problem happening to our counterparts.

In the end, surprising many spectators, the judges proclaimed for the pro-Rights movement.

The event opened a major opportunity as the pro-Rights' actions were mostly deflected by the parliament but, with the public shift of the people's opinion, it was abide to the popular judgement or risk losing the position.

In the third day of the debate I received an interesting news from Eto, detailing an invitation she received about her first book signing day.

Voice mixed with pride, I congratulated the girl for the achievement and she appreciate the compliments.

Not so surprising was that, while Eto was the babysitter, it was little Touka that responsibly defused most of the issues between her brother and the older girl.

I thought of buying something to reward the little girl's dedication but I decided against it, knowing how much easy to get Eto jealous of anyone.

Eto... she wasn't the Sen I had met in Shoeisha but I couldn't but like her overall behavior.

Quirky but focused, energic but not too much.

Cringe froze his mind at the thought of dealing with a much younger and giddy version of the girl and thanked whatever God made her so _calm_.

The day I returned home was the day my prophesy came true.

As I opened the door of the flat and walked into the living room, my jaw had fallen on the ground.

The entire room had the entire library put on the table, leaving all bookshelves empty.

There were also leftovers of food on the floor..

...

" **ETOOOOOOOO!** "

* * *

Two hours of lecture later, the 'poor' thing was sitting quietly as her face was crunched in a pout.

"I will not."

I frowned angrily at that, realising that the young lady in front of me was showing her teen edgy side, I decided to bring forth the strong guns.

"If you don't clean this room immediately, I will call Ayato-kun and tell him how you can't clean anything, different from him."

She huffed at the threat, crossing her arms. "D-Do it." It was an almost well-hidden stutter, but I could recognise it quickly enough to press the subject.

"Ok." I picked the phone on my hands and I saw the childish girl groan and move up from her seat, starting to clean her massive mess.

An hour later with the house fully cleaned, it was time for the bath.

I was already inside dressed with the swimsuit and...

"Can you scrub my back, _big brother_?"

I gulped as I averted my eyes away from a clearly naked Eto.

For some reason (still grateful tho) bubbles were covering part of her bust and her privates, reducing her exposure.

"Eto." My voice 'woke' the girl from her usual routine as she turned to look at me.

"Why are you not using your bikini?" She stood silent, glancing at me calmly, then she turned away and huffed.

"Because it's not right." That question left me surprise for a moment.

My mouth delivered my thoughts. "Yes but it's better that way. It avoids us any problems with-" "Am I ugly?"

I felt as if the young girl in front of me had delivered a swift, mighty punch to my lungs.

A double-facepalm echoed in the small room as my hands slapped the surprise out of my face.

"Are- Are you a moron, Eto?"

The girl looked as surprise as I was before but she shook her head, knowing that it wasn't an insult.

"Then why are you doubting a fact. You are not ugly." My voice trembled a little as several adjectives flooded it, trying to replace 'not ugly' and some of them quite unsuitable for minors.

"Then why we have to use that _annoying_ swimwear. Why I cannot just bath nude like everyone?"

That question, differently from the previous one, was more of a stab than a punch.

"Because I don't think we are ready with that kind of intimacy, Eto. While a biological brother would be much more understanding, we have been sibling for like... a month?"

She stared at the floor for a moment, before nodding.

"It doesn't mean I don't trust you, young lady. It's just... it feels weird."

She nodded as she washed off the remaining bubble bath.

The rest of the day felt... off.

The usual 'clinginess' from Eto wasn't there and she was ignoring me.

The first two hours I decided to let her calm her down but...

After almost four hours of silence from the girl, I felt my heart aching at the sight.

As nightime came, I entered my room and after few minutes of silence, I felt unable of sleeping because of guilt.

So, in a moment of utter weakness, I left the warmth of my room and walked in the hallway until I reached the door that led to the girl's room.

I knocked and entered slowly.

Eto was there lying on the bed, eyes open staring at me boringly.

"I yeld. Tomorrow we will give it a try." Her mouth twitched a little but she kept silent.

"You want more?" She nodded quietly and I sighed.

"You want to cuddle up tonight?" Finally the girl squealed, breaking the weird composure she had, and hugging the life out of me.

And so, as per treaty, Eto enjoyed sleeping that night embracing me closely wtih a pleased smile on her cute visage.

Yet I should have known that this predicament was to become something normal for the two of us because the girl managed to get into my bed and cuddle up close to me.

Such was the difficulties of being a big brother...

* * *

 **AN**

 **I never felt so drained in my whole life!**

 **I wrote two chapters from a new semi-crackfic I've started (both 2k each circa) and this chapter too.**

 **I think I will sleep a bit more than my usual 6-7 hours...**


	8. A not-so Gentle Push

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7** **: A not-so gentle push**

* * *

Time flies a lot faster when you enjoy life.

It might seem an understanding that Eto did change a bit after an year since I started to take care of her as her legal guardian.

Sixteen and much more adept to normal life, Eto Yoshimura kept sneaking in my room to sleep in my bed.

It was still awkward in my mind that she continued with this behavior but, since it was just sleep, I just let her free to come.

The first book-signing turned into something quite amusing to watch.

The green-haired teen had appeared proud and smug to have her own 'cult' of fans all begging her for her 'name' plastered on their _Dear Kafka_ 's copies.

After just two hours of repeating doing the same thing, the girl had deflated so much and turned into a tired husk that I decided to concede fifteen minutes of pause for the fans to enjoy the snacks offered by the promoters and for Eto to get her integrity back up.

 _"T-They never ends!_ "

While pity had been part of my emotional baggage in that moment, I think it was easily buried by the amusement and the nostalgia of the whole scene.

Yet the months weren't just filled by funny memories.

A month after my return from the Lecture, I started to notice that Eto going outside more often than usual.

At first I ignored this attitude, thinking it was that she had maybe got some friends that she hanged out with.

But then she started returning home barely saying hi and looking in pain.

I couldn't see if she got wounded as she had returned to get some bandages around her arms and legs.

I continued to shrug off the situation for few weeks and I started to create any possible excuse to not approach the possibility that seemed the truth the more the time passed.

Eto was doing something that hurted her **and she was not telling me about it**.

You might say 'Why are you not just headbutting about this?', well..

Having a sixteen years old to deal with and mistakenly assuming something about her are the recipe of true madness.

I still remember how easy to anger was I at her age because of lack of trust and I just didn't felt the need to do the same to her too.

As my sanity continued to tremble before acting or not, I received the solution in the form of a young man that had decided to visit my home.

* * *

 _"Oh, please come in."_

 _The dark-haired youth nodded as he walked inside the appartment, his face stuck in a perpetual blank look._

 _He adjusted his glasses as I led him to the living room._

 _"Sen is not here at the moment, but I think she should be there in an hour or so."_

 _He nodded once more and we sat by the table._

 _"So.." I started, uncertain how to deal with this new individual. "You said you knew about my little sister, are you two friends?"_

 _The teen adopted a thoughtful look before shaking his head, confusing me even more._

 _"We are business partners."_

 _Perplexion painted my visage for a moment, then I nodded at his reply, still unsure how to pick my questions._

 _"If I may ask, Mr." "Wade, Wade Langley." He blinked for a moment, recognition finally breaching his silent mask, and he continued. "Langley-san, you are not a Ghoul. Is that correct?"_

 _I froze in that moment but I managed to keep my calm in that situation._

 _"I don't know what you mean, Arima-san."_

 _My bluff didn't hold against the inquisitive glint of the youth and I sighed._

 _"Did she told you about_ _ **that**_ _?"_

 _To my surprise, the young man appeared confused as his brows rose at the question._

 _"Told? I think it was more that she 'revealed' it."_

 _The strange tone regarding that world urged the small voice of doubt to finally be heard._

 _"Can you elaborate, Arima-san?"_

 _The young man, an investigator of the CCG, started to tell more about how he had met with Eto and what their basic plans were._

 _The more words reached my ears, the more I paled in silent, restrained anger as I felt multiple stabs being inflicted on my immense trust regarding the green-haired girl._

 _Half an hour later, Eto finally showed up._

 _She looked as pained as everytime she returned from her 'excursions' and her sleepiness seemed to vanish the moment she noticed me and 'her new friend' sitting in the living room._

 _Her eyes landed on my partly visible scowl and she gulped her nervousness._

 _I sighed as I got up from my seat and moved to my room._

 _"I will be in my room."_

 _The young man nodded as I moved away from the major headache I had to resolve._

 _Fifteen minutes later, I heard a soft knocking by the door and I sighed._

 _"Come in."_

 _Eto entered the door slowly, I could see her trying to appear as little and innocent as possible._

 _"Whatever happened it wasn't me."_

 _I turned my eyes on hers and held my hand from facepalming hard my poor head._

 _"Oh? I think it was you."_

 _She flinched a little at my tone. "Slander?"_

 _"I'm not in the mood for games, Eto." I stated coldly. "Please sit."_

 _The young girl sat in the bed as close as she could to me._

 _"Why have you attacked the CCG?"_

 _She froze, realisation of what this discussion was going to be now clear._

 _"I-I wanted to-" "Worry me to no end? Endanger your life for petty revenge?"_

 _Her mouth closed in a thin line, digesting the anger tainting my patience._

 _"Eto." Her eyes slowly returned to stare at me. "Why you did that?"_

 _My fury was not there to disrupt my last attempt to get from her the truth._

 _She stood silent, uncertain how to answer such simple but complet question._

 _"I want to make the world less wrong."_

 _I sighed, my hands massaging my temple. "A revolution is not going to bring that to the world."_

 _My words felt heavy but Eto nodded at them, thinking slowly how to not be obliterated in this debacle._

 _"I will not punish you, Eto." I said slowly, my eyes staring tiredly at the floor. "But I will have you know that you disappointed me by hurting yourself and not telling me."_

 _She snapped her head to try and say something.. her mouth opened and closed several times, no voice leaving it._

* * *

The aftermath of that discussion lasted for almost an entire week.

I felt that my words had truly impacted on Eto as she appeared less cheerful than usual and barely left the warmth of the flat.

For a moment, I felt I had been far too much general in my words as she went in a _depression_ , barely speaking and eating.

But it was in one of the few nights after the talk that I got proof of the severity of my words.

* * *

 _As I woke up from a nightmare, I felt something straddled painfully by chest as if its life depended on it._

 _My eyes opened to stare to a shaking Eto whispering the same word over and over._

 _"-sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry-"_

 _I wouldn't lie that in that moment I panicked and put my hand on her forehead to check her heat._

 _A sigh left my mouth as it wasn't a fever but... a pang slitted on my heart as I thought what might have caused._

 _I shook softly, waking her up._

 _"W-What! I-" Her panic ceased as he noticed my eyes on her and my hand caressing her head softly._

 _Her eyes closed a little and she sighed. "L-Look, I know what I did was wrong but-"_

 _"I have already forgiven you, Eto-chan." She tensed for a moment, her cheeks reddening a little._

 _"I watched how trying it was for you those days and.. I think I was too harsh-" "No! I mean- no, you were right."_

 _She closed her eyes. "I went against something that was far too big to deal with. I should have at least told you."_

 _I flickered her forehead. "You little thing, trying to change the world the easy way."_

 _She huffed and looked away in embarassment._

 _"Still." I said with utter certainity. "You are MY little thing. I will not accept you throwing yourself at something thrice your might."_

 _To emphasize my point, I pulled the girl in a close embrace._

 _"I-I" Her eyes wide opens stared at the wall. "I'm not a little thing.."_

 _With two matching grins, the two of us returned back to sleep, this time without nightmares polluting our rest._

* * *

A full year, one of happiness and joy but also one with bumps along the way.

Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day as we planned for a picnic with the Kirishimas.

A part of me wanted to invite that quiet teen that was Kishou Arima but... he was still hesitant with dealing with Ghouls and it was the best for everyone if he didn't knew about Arata and his children.

Now... where is my underwear.

"I got it!" I groaned as the only girl in the house proclaimed as if she had won some gacha.

"Return them now, you perv!" I started to chase the short but fast green-haired bullet around the house.

Giggles filled the flat for the whole day.

* * *

 **AN**

 **This week has been a trying one and the next one is going to be even worse.**

 **Thankfully I should be able to manage EVERY part of FF schedule.**

 **(warning! whine ahead!) Yesterday I discovered what it does to change server in TG Dark War and I forgot what was the first server (the one where I reached 50+ LVL) was so... I'm back to lvl 20...** _ **Tatara *le cri***_


	9. Picnic

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8** **: Picnic**

* * *

"C'mon 'neki! You just need to catch the ball."

Ken Kaneki was unsure how he had actually accepted the plan proposed by his friend.

Hideyos- _Hide_ had somehow convinced him to try and play some soccer's free shoots at the park sited on the 20th Ward.

It was his turn to catch Hide's attempt at scoring to the goal delimited by two trees and the ten years old child barely knew about that sport.

He had heard about volleyball but soccer had fallen into the 'violent' category as he had heard quite of the accidents related to the practice.

"C-Can't we just play s-something else, Hide?"

The blonde replied with his warming smile. "Just bear with this once, then we will do something else."

Ken gulped loudly and took an awkward stance as to guard the goal.

It was in this moment that the boy remembered he had forgotten to leave next to their schoolbags.

As the young boy had already finished reading his late father's book collection for the third time, he had been quite pleased when Hide had decided to buy him this intriguing book about tragedy.

 _"You liked books with that genre, so I managed to get this with my pocket money for your birthday, Kenny._ "

It had been quite a nice gift from his best friend and, finally breaking away from that happy memory, he was brought back to the present, the ball already speeding directed straight towards the goa-Wait, it was coming **towards him!**

With an 'eep', Kaneki jumped on the ground, the destructive object flying just few moments above him.

" **Kenny!** " A blonde bullet ran towards him and crouched to check on the trembling dark-haired child. "I-I'm sorry, I thought you were ready and then you panicked and-"

"I-It's alright, Hide." Kaneki replied with a single stammer. "I-I was just distracted. T-That's all."

The extrovert kid nodded before looking beyond the bushes of the goal as to try and find the ball they had been using.

"I think it went quite far.." The young Nagachika mused as he returned to worry about his friend's condition.

"T-Then we will go an try to find it." The two nodded at the fool-proof plan and started to venture in the farther part of the park, towards the core of the park.

It was the first time Ken had managed to get so much deep in a park and he was somehow.. pleased.

The quiet of the nature was merely disturbed by their footsteps and the sounds of various harmless critters moving around them.

"There!"

Hide pointed at the small area clear from trees and the foliage where a younger kid was crouching as to examinate the toy.

"Hey, that's mine!"

The dark-blue haired child snapped around in surprise and stared at them in surprise before running on the direction opposite of them... with the ball.

"C'mon Kaneki, he is stealing my thing!"

Ken wanted to protest, saying that it wasn't worth making some troublesome chase around the park for some ball but, seeing his overly-emotional friend already following quickly the shorter boy, the introvert sighed.

It was going to be one of those days...

* * *

"This is very well-cooked, Arata-san." The Kirishima beamed at the praise, biting down a small 'snack' he had packed for the occasion.

Some nervousness was still visible in his visage as he had been quite reluctant to let his children to a place as large as was the 20th Ward's park.

Yet his curious human friend had convinced him that maybe Touka and Ayato needed to see more of the world around them, or at least more of the quite peaceful Ward.

"You are too kind, Langley-san." The American nodded pleased as he took another spoonful of the Miso Ramen he had prepared the day before.

Thankfully enough Touka had decided to stay near enough for him to monitor her behavior.

It was quite adorable how her daughter had taken a liking to the foreigner and how easily the man had broke through her shell.

And so she was sitting on the grass, her back relaxed on the tree as her head had slowly tilted to lay on Wade's side.

Eyes closed and a calm smile on her face, the oldest of his children rested, having already eaten the meal he had prepared for her half an hour earlier.

While Arata was content to see that her daughter had decided to not explore, the father couldn't but be worried about his son.

Ayato was unpredictable and was way too much eager to prove new things.

He was sure that whatever issue his youngest was going to cause, Eto would have reduced the collateral damage.

Or at least.. he had thought so.

Ayato came running back to where the adults and his sister were resting, a ball in his hands and two older boys chasing him quite vehemently.

Finally the young child reached for his father and got himself behind him, using his guardian as a shield from the two young strangers

"Hey, stop! That's my ball."

As Arata eyes moved to find Ayato's he was perplexed when his son looked on the ground with a guilty expression. "Ayato-kun, did you take this from that boy?"

The child gave an exasperated glance before looking once more the floor. "M-Maybe."

A tired sigh left the man's mouth as he turned to the two children.

"Forgive my son, he probably wanted to play with it and thought it was no one's."

Arata then softly pushed his son in front of him. "Now apologise, Ayato-kun."

The child seemed to be about to protest but in the end relented and bowed lightly.

"I'm sorry.."

The blonde smiled warmly. "No problem, Sir. If Ayato wants to play he sure can join us-" He stopped to glance to his friend, who was hugging tightly the familiar book close to his chest. "Well, Kaneki might not want to play for a while but I sure would like to play with you!"

The young Kirishima turned to his father, eyes glowing with childish excitement.

The man sighed and nodded, thus the boy skipped happily towards the blonde and started to play some soccer.

As Arata returned to look at Wade to start some conversation, he noticed that the man was staring with concern at the shy friend of the friendly cheerful kid that was playing with Ayato.

After few moments of silence, the dark-haired kid approached the sitting group and looked even more embarassed than before.

"Hi."

The child almost jumped as he had failed to notice the young girl that was resting near the western-looking man, now awake and staring at him with simple curiousity.

"H-hello."

Her eyes were fixed on the book on his hands and she asked softly. "Is it good, the book?"

The boy looked at the copy of Dear Kafka and reflected how to answer it without giving making it too much vague of a reply.

"I-It's interesting."

Touka nodded and hummed thoughtfully. "Can you read it to me?"

The adults watched the children's conversation in awe as someone like the female Kirishima had started the discussion.

"I-I... s-sure?"

The girl nodded as the young boy sat close to her and opened the boor quite awkwardly.

Touka moved slightly and leaned now towards the dark-haired child.

Slowly and embarassingly, Kaneki Ken started to read the initial words of the first chapter from the tragic book.

As Arata smiled as his children enjoyed the day with their new friends, the man noticed that Wade was now looking at his phone with a frown.

To Wade Langley the messagehe had just received from his wayward charge let some shivers go to his back.

 **From: Sen/Eto**

 **Text: There** **was** **a Ghoul near us, dealt with it but have tears and blood on my clothes. Going home early, give my apologies to the Kirishimas.**

* * *

 **AN**

 **I seriously hates how my internet provider's technician are so much sadistic.**

 **My first theory that they were causing the whole mess was proved yesterday as I played around with the Wifi/Ethernet device when it started to go insane, by turning it off and on.**

 **Thus I wish to apologise for having forgotten to post this chapter and I hope that future issues will not compromise my ability to post chapters.**

 **Lastly, I watched few fragments of Tokyo Ghoul Re2 and saw (SUPER SPOILER! SKIP AHEAD IF YOU HADN'T SEE THIS PART OF THE SHOW!) the Eto vs Furuta battle and I was incredibly displeased by the censorship of the aftermath. In the manga Eto's body was mangled by Furuta's kagune, while in the animated version she seemed perfectly intact and fine. Plus there were some hidden messages between their dialogues that were skipped. I had expected some censorship, I didn't just expect it to be so much punitive..**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Mystic ToMatooo** **: I understand what you mean as I found characters from TG like Eto (and extremely speaking Furuta) the misunderstood villain. They aren't people evil from birth but were put on those role by the world itself. The only thing I truly can't like of Canon, both in Manga and Anime, is how initially Kaneki is so much attached to this whole deep-thinking of everything. Someone could confound him as a dumbass as he is described to have had a decent childhood in the early chapters as he barely had 'flashbacks' about his mother but... it makes his character more of a crybaby than one of a traumatised teen. Example of what I mean: Sangatsu no Lion is not about Ghoul nor death-threatening issues but show immediately how the protagonist has those immense mental representations because he had the roughest childhood, but it wasn't shown immediately. It was his reaction to normal familiar things that hinted to his tragic past. Kaneki behave like a normal young man that is shy from from birth (but it isn't true). Sorry for the medium-ranged rant, I just had a long week and there had been a moody weather here. A Giant Thank You for your immense support and interest for this fic and I hope to have more people like you to reply to. See ya!**


	10. Tea and Coffee

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9** **: Tea and Coffee**

* * *

When Eto had sent message, my worry was the smallest possible as she described the reason of her early return home as a Ghoul had unfortunately went against her, I had thought she meant she had killed him/her and retreated back home to nurse her own wound.

Of that thought I was right by at least 50% of my assumptions.

Silently I put the small cup of tea in front of the tall white-haired Ghoul sitting in one of the couches.

Some blood had stained his long white coat that had too suffered several gashes and now showed part of his chest.

"Thank you, Wade-san." His tone was respectful and I nodded at him, keeping quiet as my mind was trying to repress the incredible annoyance Eto had caused with this little surprise.

The green-haired girl was trying to make herself the littlest possible in her seat, bandages covering her wounds and her eyes aimed purposedly away from me and directed at the cup of coffee warming her hands.

I sat calmly on one of the free seats of the couch where my little charge tried to disappear and I looked at the new Ghoul.

"It's still impressive you managed to reach Japan without issue, Tatara-san. I thought that China was very strict in their border security.

The young man didn't reply at first, opting to take a small sip from the tea I had prepared, judging and savouring the beverage.

"It's just a matter of persuasion."

I nodded, unwilling to learn about the details regarding such 'persuasion'.

"But you have yet to explain why you came here, Tatara-san. Any reason?"

Red eyes slowly moved to look into mine, boring into my soul and I felt I had done something incredibly stupid.

"Revenge."

Indeed, I said asked something stupid to the wrong person.

A little pressure started to form around my neck, killer intent washing in my frail human body.

Yet I wasn't done and decided to gamble my life.

"Revenge is a very curious motivation in life. It fuels you with bitterness and promises you the greatest of the satisfactions when the object of your mission is killed by your hand."

I blinked, gauging his interest in my words and I was surprised to learn he was giving me his full attention.

"But it has a major flaw. It can get you killed if you don't have a plan B for your life."

Tatara's stance had relaxed a bit, while Eto stared at the exchange ready to jump in my defense in case the Chinese Ghoul was going to try something at me.

"Is this your attempt to get me away from this righteous path, Langley-san?"

I sighed, knowing that my words were indeed far too vague for the young man in front of me to not misunderstand.

"If the object of your revenge dies may it be because you did the deed or someone else got to him first, what would leave you into?"

"I wouldn't care." He answered with genuine sincerity. "I wouldn't have much to do anyway."

I hummed, eyes closed as I contemplated his words, trying to phrase my following sentences in a proper and not challenging way.

"You would dishonor whom has sacrificed then."

The air turned cold the moment by the time my mouth closed, Tatara's eyes giving a dangerous glint.

"With his killer dead, _he_ would find peace-" "But he will know that he had failed to protect whom he cared."

I noticed the Ghoul frowning in confusion and I continued my explanation. "He died because you could live. If your life is shaped just to finish after your revenge is complete then wouldn't that make it all... useless?"

A deep silence filled the barely occupied living room as Tatara tried to come up with something, anything, to disprove my small rant.

But nothing came to his mind and the silence continued for a while.

"From what I understand..." I decided to break the silence with my words. "You wish to join Eto's mission to make the world right, correct?"

Not as focused as before, Tatara nodded absently and I hummed. "And you don't have a place where to sleep at the moment."

The Ghoul seemed to caught on with my questions and shook his head. "Wade-san, I don't wish to push your hospitality over my station and I will find a place where to live temporarely-"

His voice quietened as he saw me moving towards the hallway and, turning around, I snorted.

"I will be mightly displeased as a good host if I didn't offer you a place to crash. I think we can both agree that it would be bad if you didn't accept this arrangement, as an humble guest you are."

A quick glance saw Eto looking away from the taller Ghoul with a small twitching smile on her face, clearly amused by my blunt comeback.

"And I remind to a young lady that she has a schedule to uphold for her next book."

Her cheekiness died instantly as, wide-eyed, she eeped in action and ran back to her room, leaving a deadpanning Tatara as the second witness of the scene.

"She is so childish and immature."

I hummed. "But she is smart, good-hearted and has a plan B, differently from someone I just met."

The chinese Ghoul averted his eyes from mine, knowing he had lost this battle.

I thought all the issues would have been solved with that discussion but few hours later I would learn of another issue.

"I'm going to sleep in the couch tonight."

...

"Are you sure you are fine, Eto? No fever and-" "I-I'm fine!"

I blinked as I stared at the girl fidgeting, cheeks tinted in red, and shifty in her behavior.

"Eto, what's wrong?"

She kept silent for few moments, staring at the ground, staring at the wall and then to the roof of the bedroom.

She couldn't break the sensation that my stare was directed at her, a stare intented in knowing what was causing her so much suffering.

"I ruined the picnic and I got this mess extended even at home."

The one-eyed sighed, feeling a weight being lifted from her back.

Still, I sighed boredly. "And how did you ruin the picnic?"

The girl froze and her eyes finally looked at my own. "A-Are you serious?"

"Yep. You had no hand in getting Tatara where he was, nor you could be blamed with trying to resort to diplomacy with someone that was forcing your hand drastically. You were both heavily wounded and that means a lot if someone as strong as you got those injuries."

She turned back to look at the ground. "I-I'm not that strong..."

"You know that Arima would actually break into a laugh at that joke, Eto-chan."

The girl twitched at the nickname and nodded. "B-But I-"

"I admit you have grown up a lot if you were ready to punish yourself for something you thought you did, but in this case you did nothing wrong."

My arms pulled the confused ghoul in an hug and I felt her relax in the embrace.

"I'm proud of you, Eto-chan."

I felt her nodding in my chest as we both moved in the bedroom.

"Still, I'm going to tell this to Kishou-san."

A squeak echoed in the room and my smile widened.

Today had been an interesting day...

* * *

 **AN**

 **Another late update! I'm losing my touch!**

 **Also Tatara!**

 **Next Chapter: Kishou and his Senpai!**


	11. Private Lesson

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10** **: Private Lesson**

* * *

"I want to return to the flat without issue of any kind."

This is how I finished the short lecture before leaving the appartment for the small unexpected call from Kishou Arima.

Eto was eyeing me with a deadly glare as she tugged on the covers she had taken from my bed.

It was quite early in the morning and the girl was barely paying attention to my word, her mind possibly planning some revenge for the unholy hour she had been forced to wake up at.

Differently from her, Tatara sat calmly on the other end of the couch, fully awake and calm.

"I will make sure that Eto-san doesn't cause problems, Wade-sama."

I blinked, noting how the tall Ghoul seemed to be much more respectful and relaxed toward me.

Whatever had come out of his little thinking the day before, it seemed to have brought me some... real respect?

The green-haired girl turned her burning stare to the quiet white-haired man and huffed as it didn't seem to affect him.

Sighing at the moody Ghoul, I gave my goodbyes before leaving the house to reach the address the young Investigator had given to me few hours earlier.

The walk was short as the place was inside the 14th Ward and there wasn't much to think while pacing in the busy streets of Tokyo.

The complex of buildings he found himself entering was one occupied mostly by students that frequented the Kamii University in the 20th.

An interesting place for someone as interesting as the young man to live but maybe it was because he had actually had friends there beyond this being just a CCG cover.

I stared for few moments at the door with the small numbered tag upon it that was the one Arima had specified in their brief talk and I knocked at it softly thrice.

Muffled footsteps approached and the door opened to show a blank-looking Kishou Arima.

What truly made the situation funny was the botched attempt he had done while trying to fix his long hair as his bangs were uneven and messy.

"Senpai, thank you for coming as quickly as you could. Please enter."

Nodding at the curt but formal greeting, I stepped inside the small appartment and I followed the young man to the living room.

Walls painted in grey, the floor made by light-brown wooden planks, a simple table and a small couch.

That was what made up the room that was meant to be 'alive'.

I also glanced at the various books opened in the relatively small table.

"What's the problem?"

At my words Kishou paused, then he turned around and his face turned into a thin, confused scowl.

"It's Philosophy II, senpai. I find myself unable to understand part of the subject."

I frowned, remembering my years studying the complex yet mostly logical course and I nodded slowly.

"What.. exactly is eluding your understanding, Kishou?"

The investigator walked calmly to the table and picked one of the books, finding the particular sentence that had struck him confused.

I blinked, staring at the familiar latin words in reverie.

 **Homo Homini Lupus Est**

Man is wolf to men.

"I just don't understand how Thomas Hobbes came up with this reasoning. Men are naturally evil? Is it a sickness of the mind?"

"No.. and no." My mouth finally replied, my eyes still staring at the words. "Men can and might be evil against others but it's not true evil."

"How so?"

It wasn't a simple tutoring now.

Arima wanted to understand Eto more as he couldn't relate well with her dream.

He wanted to know what was driving her to do so much, to spark the fuel being laid down by the war between Ghouls and CCG.

"When the world is made up of so many people, with so many ideas and minds, it's difficult to cooperate to find a full compromise. Thus the world lives in a state of permanent conflicts, active ones and passive ones. Some people can sacrifice their happiness, their dreams to make sure others can prosper but we are too much prone to sin as humans. We sinned, we sin and we will continue to do so."

"Then... does that mean that I accept her dream? That I sacrificed myself for make her dream happen?"

The young man paused, noticing my grim smile plastered on my face and frowned in confusion.

"You mistook Eto's idea as a dream, Kishou Arima. She isn't making this because it's her dream. Eto Yoshimura wasted the opportunity to dream so the world could be fixed. That's who is actually the lamb in this situation and you, kohai of mine, are just one of those who like the sound of her voice when she speak of this."

I would have expected the investigator to spring in action, furious or unwilling to accept this reality.

Yet, once more, Kishou Arima surprised me by keeping the silence going, his mind trying to stomach the words as they were presented.

"Why did I like it? Her voice.."

I smiled, this one a proud one. "Eto has something that you crave and desire but you cannot have until your strings are cut by someone. The capacity of doing something with determination and passion, without someone forcing you into doing it. You want freedom of being yourself and not the puppet the CCG demand you to be."

As my harsh words entered unannounced in his brain, his hands shoot to his temples and he gritted his teeth, his eyes trembling in pain.

Panic rose in my mind as I witnessed in shook what seemed to be some traumatic experience resurfacing.

Arima was in some excruciating pain and I decided to intervene.

His seizure continued as I pulled him close to me and held his head near my chest, just like I did with Eto when she had nightmares.

I know that if there was someone watching this scene they would already be shouting the 'Ah! Gayyyyyyyy!' meme but I was in shock myself and I had little preparation to deal with this kind os situations without knowing the causes.

Soon the young man stopped shaking and quiet sobbing was now perfectly hearable.

"W-Why?"

Why are you caged? Why have you been conceived to be used like a replaceable toy?

"Because there are some sick sh*tters in this world."

We stood like this for a while, Arima calmly recovering part of his composure before distancing himself from me.

"T-Thank you, senpai. I apologise if I got too emotional about this but-"

"Nonsense, Kishou-kun. You are just a young man with an insane weight hanging over your head. Just don't overwork yourself and I will help you out of this predicament of yours."

The prodigy blinked, surprised by this little thought of mine, and nodded.

"I will think about this, senpai. Thank you for helping me with the issue related to Philosophy."

I smiled warmly. "As I said, no issue at all."

The curious encounter ended up few minutes later as I was on my way back home and ready to rest for the whole day.

Or that was what I had planned for before opening the door to my flat.

I paused for a moment as I saw just Tatara in the living room. "I'm back."

The Ghoul nodded, his attention taken almost fully by the small tome in his hands.

At this point, I expected a green missile to crash into me, showing that someone had indeed missed me while away.

Surprisingly enough two minutes later and Eto had yet to show herself.

Unwilling to disturb the distracted chinese man, I paced softly to the girl's room and I found the door open.

"Curious..."

I am 100% honest when I say that it's been a while since I had entered Eto's room and I had expected a normal girlish/tomboysh style.

Once more I was shocked to see the floor of the room littered in crumpled pieces of paper and some posters hanging there cut down in small parts.

My eyes landed on the green-haired Ghoul staring away from the entrance and into the wall, lying on her back.

"Eto?"

Her body tensed and her head turned just enough for me to stare at one of her eyes.

"Y-Yes?"

Red and puffy, I knew she had cried.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

She returned to stare at the wall, her posture still tense.

"N-Nothing. Everything is f-fine."

Crouching a little, I grabbed one of the papers and read it silently.

"Eto?"

This time she didn't turn around nor she did deign to answer.

"Are you having a writer block?"

The girl continued to not look my way but I knew I centred the issue that was tormenting the small teenage.

"Sweetie, it's fine. I too have writer blocks once in a while."

She finally turned around, giving me a clear sight of her self-disappointment gripping at her heart.

"I-I cannot find anything! I-I-It's been weeks since I was unable to do anything without having doubts about it.."

Slowly I reached for her and cupped her head with my hand.

"You, silly girl, why didn't you tell me? We could have come up with a solution together."

She averted her eyes. "I w-wanted to deal with it myself.. since it was my work."

The girl yelped as my hand pinched at her exposed cheek. "You are super silly! C'mon, go and get a shower and today we will just do stuff together. Like, I had this Monopoly game that I found few days ago and..."

But Eto wasn't listening anymore as she calmly looked at the human as he continued to list other table games.

For someone as her, Wade represented a blessing in mortal form that had given her a good life she had secretly craved since her childhood.

Maybe she was selfish or she was high by happiness, but she would have burned the world if it meant spending the rest of her life together with the eccentric but helpful, goofy but kind man that cared for her so much!

* * *

 **AN**

 **DunDun!**

 **Next Chapter: Eto finds inspiration and "Kishou-kun, who is that little girl?"!**

 **Review Q &A**

 **Mystic ToMatoo** **: Eto is going less outside and killing other Ghouls, thus she is a bit weaker than Canon at the moment. Also thank you!**

 **Ezeakel** **: This story is meant to be more on the hurt/comfort side of TG and the fights will be left to others. Still there are some battles ready to happen in the future.**


	12. Time to face your fears

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11** **: Time to face your fears**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Tokyo and I had decided to take a walk with Eto as I had promised the day prior.

Tatara had complied to once more guard the flat while we were away, even through I had voiced that there was no need to actually stay too much indoors.

"I still have to recover... and I am studying some curious newspaper."

Noticing for the first time since he had become our housemate that he was reading several old paper, I just shrugged at this research of his and focused on the main event of this day.

"Wade!"

Jumping in surprise, I stared wide-eyed at the girl.

Dressed with a long light-brown coat, a pair of dark jeans and a scarf covering her mouth and nose from the cold wind of the winter, Eto's green eyes gave away the frustration she was feeling.

"S-Sorry, was a bit distracted by some thoughts. What did you ask?"

She sighed, returning to stare forward as we continued to walk through the streets of the capital.

"You have yet to tell me where exactly are we going. Can I know where you are taking me to?"

A smile creeped on my face as I decided that revealing our important destination would spoil the pleasant mood of the morning.

"Just enjoy this nice breeze, Eto-chan! We never have the opportunity to walk around together."

The girl's stare lasted few more minutes, then she shrugged and stared at our proximity.

Her eyes landed on the small playground of the park devoid of children they were approaching near, specifically the small swing that sparked a little thirst of curiousity in her mind.

"C-Can you-?" She didn't finish the sentence, pointing at the swing, as if to avoid saying something too much embarassing.

My smile widened at the childish but quite acceptable request and I nodded at her, letting Eto pull me into the park by holding my hand.

It was one of the few things that had started to feel normal, to hold hands in public.

While I knew mine was moderated by restrain but caused by care, the Ghoul's grasp was.. clingy.

Not too much as to feel desperate but there was some concern, fear that my releasing my hand in the open would see me disappear from her life.

And while that might seem like an egoistical thought, it was actually the truth.

When her little secret was revealed and I showed that I didn't care much about what she was, Eto got more and more comfortable around me, showing worry, appreciation, jealously regarding any actions I made.

While I knew she was a good person, I also knew that deep in her heart there was a spark of madness ready to jump out at any bad moment.

If she was to find herself without me, having become her lifeline in this crazy world, I fear that not even I could stop her once she switched to that hidden side of hers.

Slowly pushing her back forward, Eto hummed happily as she enjoyed the sensation of the swing.

"Why are we going to Anteiku?"

My heart skipped a beat at the terribly accurate question but I felt more confused by her calm tone.

I would have expected a stronger reaction to the news, yet...

"I was thinking about we should visit your father."

The swing stopped moving, the small Ghoul stared at the cold grass as she digested my words.

"Why?"

I didn't reply at first, opting to sit on the other free swing.

"Your book is named 'Dear Kafka'. Why did you choose that title?"

She blinked, her green eyes showing the mental effort to try and understand where this discussion was going.

"Because it was about my father.. about the feeling I have towards him after _everything_."

Nodding at her, I continued to stare absently at the well-trimmed bushes in front of us.

"Do you remember when I asked you to read Kafka's works and tell me what was the glaring error in your first book?"

She groaned, remembering perfectly the confusing task. "I remember founding nothing on my own and you telling me that I was just lying. But what is the point of that in this conversation?"

I clapped my gloved hands once, removing the last sleepiness in her and getting her whole attention.

"Franz Kafka wrote his _Letters_... by having spoken directly to his father, differently from you. While his works could be considered experience written on paper, yours is a condemnation made by theory at best."

She looked ready to protest this critic, to say that she had proof in the form of her mother's journal but...

Eto didn't know what to say, something pushing any opposition to my words away, leaving a curious mind's mess to be showed in her face.

"I know that I'm asking you a lot by having you done this but... it's necessary. Not only for me, but for you."

The cold wind continued to send chills to our bodies and the Ghoul seemed conflicted on what should choose in this predicament.

A compromise seemed to win in her soul and she sighed. "Only once. If I'm right, I don't want to even visit this Ward ever again. Deal?"

I nodded, my smile seemingly infecting Eto's gloomy face as a beautiful, small smile bloomed in her face.

Fifteen minutes later and we were both staring at the entrance of the small café.

My hand squeezed hers softly, reminding her of my presence and support.

This seemed to be enough to break the small block she had as we closed up to the door and, entering the shop, we were hit by the warmth of the place.

Differently from the first and last time I had been in this coffee shop, there was no sight of the older man and, on his place, were a young woman and a young man.

We approached the waiters, the woman being the first to reply. "Good morning, how may I help you?"

Giving a quick glance at the distracted Eto, I decided to be the one to take charge.

"Is Yoshimura-san still working there? I remember him working there alone last time I came here."

The waitress seemed surprise at the question, then nodded. "Y-Yoshimura-san has expanded the shop, he is currently doing work on his office there." She pointed at the door on the side.

I nodded. "We are good friend of the manager and we would like to do a surprise to him.."

The waitress nodded at my words. "If so then you are free to knock at the door, Sir."

Finally I noticed Eto's hold at my hand getting stronger and we both knew it was time to face the music.

Two soft knocks and a familiar voice muttered a 'come in'.

I decided to enter the room first and I was surprised at the big but well-ordered office the manager had furnished.

"Oh! You are that client so many months ago." The old man smiled as he strayed away from the paperwork. "What are you doing here? I thought you had gotten books to write?"

I smiled at his words. "I decided to pass there again and bring someone who truly wished to meet you, Yoshimura-san."

The old Ghoul blinked in surprise, not expecting for me to bring someone he knew. "Sure but who is it-..."

His question died in the making as Eto finally entered the room, remaining quite close to me as if ready to bail out of the place by dragging me away by force.

"E-Eto?"

I blinked once and the man seemed to move at the speed of light as he approached and pulled the girl into an embrace, sobbing at her shoulder.

"F-Father?"

Tears formed in her eyes as they both kept hugging each other for few minutes and I just decided to not speak as to not interrupt their moment.

* * *

"So I was right afterall!"

Eto groaned, her hands covering her face out of shame.

"Oh c'mon! It's not like you lost something there, you actually gained someone who can fill you with the missing part of that journal."

"Why should I even need that?" Eto muttered, looking quite annoyed at this point of view. "I think I know already what my mother thought of-" "Shush!"

My finger and voice silenced her. "You are once more falling on presumtions. I thought you learned how to not be this silly."

She groaned but didn't complained any further as we reached back to our home.

As I opened the door I was greeted by the sight of Arima and Tatara looking at the entrance. "Wade-senpai."

I was about to greet back but my eyes lowered to the pink-haired child clinging at the young human's leg.

"Kohai of mine, who's that little girl?"

Few moments later and we were all sitting on the living room's table.

"So you wish for little Hairu to live here from now on?" I hummed as I considered the proposal of the young investigator. "Has she experienced-" "No. She should have but.. I remembered your words, senpai, and so I'm here asking you to take care of her from now on."

"Did you make sure you weren't followed, that we are not going to have trouble?"

The young Reaper nodded. "I did. No one would suspect me as I have faked well enough being to be easily considered a puppet to their ploy."

Then the young man patted the little girl's head. "Hairu-chan, Wade-senpai is a good person and will give you the opportunity to live a normal childhood."

The girl's hands still clinged steely at his pants. "I-I don't want to go, N-Niichan. I-I don't want to leave y-y-youuuh!"

She sobbed on his chest as Arima picked her on his arms, letting her release the sorrow.

"Arima-san will still visit, Hairu. I can assure you of that."

Her head turned, staring shyly at me as I gave her the kindest smile I had. "Y-You promise. N-Niichan, is it real?"

The glass-wearing teen nodded, giving a small smile. "Yes."

That day our mixed family gained a new little member and Eto managed to find a new theme for her next book: going back to her critics.

Thus **Dropped Box** was conceived as Sen Takatsuki's second book and newest masterwork.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Some thoughts regarding the chapter before someone press about the particular sore spot: the reason why I didn't give a proper dialogue between Kuzen and Eto is because I felt that it was meant even in the canon to be left open to imagination and that if I try to write it I might mess up many expectations, thus ruining this big question of TG.**

 **Hairu Ihei was conceived in the Sunlit Garden and was close to Kishou Arima prior to become a CCG Investigator. One of the most tragic characters that should have received a little bit more of characterisation in my opinion.**

 **Lastly, this chapter was meant to be released yesterday but FF site had some issues that didn't let me login on my profile, so this is why it has been released late.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Ezeakel** **: Thank you!**

 **Mystic ToMatooo** **: There will be a good ending.**


	13. Confession

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12** **: Confession**

* * *

Atop one of the many skyscrapers of Tokyo, Eto stared at the blurs and lights that made up the nightime life of the city.

Her bandaged legs dangled in a soft pattern as she enjoyed the cool breeze of the night, her eyes giving little attention to the well-known painting of sounds and images that she had been seeing over and over for many years.

Yet now that place of rest of her mind served a much more complex role as a world of thoughts and possibilities that washed upon her everytime she stared at something new.

Aogiri Tree had been an interesting pet project to start and see flourish but... she felt tired of doing everything.

The same strenght that she had pushed in every single efforts for that grand and glorious dream was now much more subdued, quenced, _reduced._

She sighed as she noticed Tatara finally approaching her, keeping his usual blank composure.

"It's an interesting place, Eto-san." His curtness didn't smear any of the genuine surprise in his voice, almost as if he was trying to coax her into something. But what was that 'something'?

"Indeed! It is such a relaxing time and the chills from the wind wake up the mind."

He didn't reply. Of course he didn't.

She had already showed him her true self because of Wade's presence and the one-eyed ghoul had seen the chinese man's own talkative side for the same reason.

She had baited him, trying to get him to look away from her, from her moment of dilemmas and opportunities... yet she failed as soon as he continued calmly, ignoring her comment.

"You seem nervous, Eto-san. You seem much less energic as you had been with our mutual friend."

Unconsciously Eto balled her fists but didn't turn around to face him, aware that if she did so she would have let him win with that feeble jab.

"Curious that you address this matter, Tatara- _chan_. I thought you would have been less chatty than when I gave you an home-" "Actually that was Wade-sama, Eto."

The bandages covering her face didn't do much to cover the small scowl at his correction, finding her own reply smashed to bits by that small mistake of hers.

"Shut up." The smooth words left her mouth as she felt the need to exaggerate the pout at that small error of planning, yet Tatara did not seem fazed by her childish persona.

"You are less passionate about your dream, that's why you find yourself distracted in our meetings with Arima-san?"

For the first time in a while, Eto felt primal fury bubbling in her stomach as she let the subtle implication sink in her subconscious.

" _Are you calling me weak,_ _ **Tatara-chan?**_ _"_

The quiet wind felt heavier than before to the foreigner as he felt himself surprised by the young Ghoul's killing intent.

"Absolutely no, Eto-san. I was just stating that there had been a change since our first time we conversed years ago."

Eto was... confused.

A change? What was the fool sprouting about.

"Can you elaborate about this theory of yours?"

Surprise flooded her senses as she noticed that she had delivered the question with a defensive tone, with a more **imperative** tone.

"You aren't as hateful towards humans as you were back then." Tatara started, some sweatdrops appearing in his barely visible face. "You are less fanatical regarding your dreams, much more logical and reserved about it."

Is that so? Remembering the past few talks she had with Kishou and her new minion, she had indeed been more laidback in the planning, much less prone to propose bloody actions and unwarranted chaos.

Was she losing her touch?

"But" Tatara continued, closing his eyes. "I like this new behavior better."

Eto's trail of thoughts came to an halt as her ears catched on the man's musing.

"Really? Why so?"

The tense moments few minutes earlier absurdly forgotten, the two started to debate about this new situation.

"With a more moderate approach we are avoiding annoying trouble with the CCG and our notoriety is at an acceptable level to be known but not brutally hunted down as V had been in the past."

A part of her thought of the failure of an organisation her father once was part of, noting the surprisingly similar agenda both Aogiri and V once shared in her group's first few months.

So... was that a compliment?

"I also would like to invite someone else in our small reunions. Someone we can both trust into-" "No."

Tatara blinked at the quick and powerful refusal of the shorter Ghoul. "Why shouldn't Wade-sama-" "He is unaware of Aogiri's true extension."

...

"Beg your pardon?"

Eto sighed, finding now that headaches were easier to develop with someone as stubborn as she was in the form of the tall Ghoul.

"Wade is aware that Aogiri is a group that wants to change the old order but he thinks it is more via reforms than a full-fledged revolution."

"And you have told him yet."

Eto restrained herself from flinching at the serious edge in Tatara's affirmation, thinking about the fallout said revelation would have caused to her relationship with her human caretaker.

It was a dreadful nightmare, one that had many times forced her to fake sleeping and kept watch over Wade for several weeks.

"You are foolish, young girl."

Eyes wide open, Eto looked at Tatara with a questioning glance as he continued to speak.

"Wade might be opposed to this group, Eto, but it would not cause the major issue you think it would if you confess this to him. I think that reaction would be more just in case he discovered it by himself."

That scenario actually sent her shivers at the mere thought of it, knowing full well that as much the young man was accepting of her quirks, he wouldn't have forgiven her if he discovered such treachery on his own.

It would have been a much deeper stab in the heart for the both of them and she would have lost.. her happiness.

* * *

I think I can now understand what my mother used to say about 'paternal/maternal insticts' being beyond any of the human senses.

After having put little Hari-chan to her bed and having read to her a tale from some book I had kept around in those occasions, I felt as if something was missing.

As Tatara returned from his midnight stroll, I was surprised to see a distracted Eto trying to hide behind the taller Ghoul's frame.

"Eto?"

She flinched quickly, barely for me to catch it but enough for my confusion to turn into suspicion.

"Uh... Wade? C-Can we talk.. in private?"

I frowned, noting the frail tone in her voice, and nodded at her. "Sure."

Purposedly ignoring the fact she was dressing once more with the bandages and small purple hood she had used years ago, we both sat by the living room.

"I-I." She stuttered, looking away from me and onto different things. "I-Do you remember about my little project, Aogiri Tree?"

I slowly nodded, my mind connecting dots about what she was talking about.

"Well..." She takes few moments to regulate her breathing, avoiding to hyperventilate. "Its goal is not reforming the current human-ghoul situation."

I nodded once more, holding back a small smile creeping in my face.

"I-It is..." Eto sighs and aim her green eyes into my owns. "We want a revolution."

...

We stare at each other silently, the young girl trying to gauge my reaction but failing at it as my poker face hold true until a small smile.

"Ok."

...

Eto blinks.

...

Twice.

"W-Wade?"

"Yes, Eto?"

...

She hum quietly before continuing. "Did you knew already?"

My smile widened as she catched on my incredibly confusing reply. "Of course."

...

"Was it Tatara and Arima?"

My smile now embodies the true essence of amusement at the annoyance slowly taking over the young Ghoul's face.

"But why is your reaction so calm? I thought you said-" "That a revolution is a senseless mess to deal with? Yes, but this is not every situation and cases."

Time for some lectures~

"Sometime going with just peaceful intentions and goodwill is not enough to change a system like the one made by the CCG propaganda. Kohai informed me of the.. 'pamplets' the investigators give to the orphans of the city and what kind of senseless crap they put mostly."

Eto pouted, her face blushing at a particular memory. "Then why didn't you just tell me!"

"Because, silly girl." My smug grin didn't diminish at her growl. "A) I wish for you to be an honest person in some way and B) I care far too much for you to actually say those words."

...

"What? But you just said that-" "I was fine with it? Absolutely not! I am neutral on the matter as I find both reasons and risks far too much heavy to truly gauge how to deal with the situation so... I will just let you do what you wish to do about this.. maybe grow even more thanks to this."

...

"You know what? Fine!" Eto crossed her arms closed to her chest and looked away and I couldn't help but notice a small detail in her current appearance.

"Are you blushing at the moment, Eto?"

The girl paused before turning to me with a genuine, confused look. "No, why?"

"Do you feel your face overly warm and your head light?"

She opened her mouth but froze and then... sneezed cutely.

"You silly, **silly** girl! You got a cold by staying so much outside with those simple things covering your body."

"W-Wha?" She wanted to protest my overprotectiveness but!

My immense strenght pulled the girl on a bridal style grasp and I took the dazed teen to the bedroom.

One thought piqued in my brain as the door to the hall closed behind us.

'How will Eto behave with her first cold?'

* * *

 **AN**

 **This chapter has been completed on Sunday buuuuuut lack of Internet at the moment pushed this update for Monday.**

 **EDIT from the 19th: SDA failed to deliver the modem and thus I'm still lacking Internet. I've decided to dismiss the phone-made contract and try to get one personally via store.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Ezeakel:** **Working on it!**

 **Mystic ToMatoo** **: No prob!**

 **PervyPanda** **: Last review made my day when I read it. xD**


	14. Graduation

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13** **: Graduation**

* * *

"I hate this dress.."

To say that Eto was on the brink of just trashing the gym room of the highschool was an understanding.

Since we entered the structure, I had to keep a strong grip in her hand to remind her to not act rashly in this occasion and I was surprised to find out her putting some serious effort in keeping her mask.

In a normal situation, I doubt that the Ghoul would have been on the edge, even with so many humans around us.

The problem was the old man with long hair and beard that had been following closely my interesting Kohai.

"Senpai, I wish for you to met Tsuneyoshi Washuu-sama, the CCG Leader."

Oh... _OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

My shock was instantly brought down by my careful composure as I shook hands with the stern-looking man.

"Wade.. Langley." His hold strenghtened, shocking me even more as his piercing eyes sent shivers through my mind. "I heard.. good things about you."

I nodded, using my entire willpower to not just flinch at the **stare**.

"I..I would have actually expected otherwise.. since I have a stance opposed to the CCG."

The wrinkly visage didn't change, not even a tiny bit, and I felt the hand that was holding Eto's was starting to ache at the might behind the girl's nervousness.

"I don't care, Langley-san.. You are trying to do something good.." Then I felt it.

A glint of sadistic amusement pushed even more pressure upon my skin and I chilled at the small smile of the CCG Director. "I also like some challenges once in a while.."

My insticts screamed for me to avert my sight away from him, to submit...

Yet my stare intensified as I felt a primal sense of pride keeping me from just collapsing under the terrifying mockery of a smile. "Likewise, _Washuu-san_."

Tension continued to rise and I found myself contemplating if beating someone as formidable as it was the old man would have been truly morally wrong to do.

A young boy approached the small group and pulled onto the old man's kimono.

Dark haired, dressing formally the child looked all around himself with childish wonder. "Ojiji-san. C-Can we go and look at t-the fountain?"

And, surprising everyone, Tsuneyoshi Washuu broke away from the challenge and gave a grandfatherly look at the young intruder. "Sure, Souta-kun."

He nodded and bid a curt goodbye as he was led by the little boy towards the exit of the gym, leaving just the trio to themselves.

"W-What was that?" My question was directed to Kishou, who had kept a shocking silence during the exchange.

"He is not human... the Washuus are not human.." My eyes turned to the shell-shocked Eto as she whispered those words.

"W-Wha-Kishou-" "Not here, Senpai. We will talk back at your home."

* * *

"Congratulation, Oniichan!"

Little Hairu pratically jumped onto the smiling prodigy as she saw him entering through the door.

"Thank you, Hairu-chan."

She giggled, doing a small pirouet in front of her big brother. "Do you like it? Wade-jichan said it was beautiful."

He nodded, scooping in his arms the smiling, pink-haired child. "Indeed. You are like a little princess."

Her eyes pratically sparked at the compliment. "Really? Then I have to tell it to Tata-jiji, he said that you would have said that."

A funny nickname for the threatening, white-haired chinese Ghoul that was living with them but that wasn't the most surprising of the things.

After few weeks of living under the new roof, Hairu had approached the red-eyed man and tried to make some small talk.

Going beyond Eto's own wacky previsions, Tatara actually started to look after the small child and behaved softly towards her.

"Sure, but be careful to not trip, sweetie." She giggled at my nickname and she skipped quickly towards Tatara's room.

As she was far enough, we sat in the living room as Eto decided to take the lead in the 'interrogation'.

"Tsuneyoshi Washuu.. Every thrice-damned Washuu is a ghoul?"

The young man kept his composure for a while, my eyes glancing at his greying hair, and then sighed calmly. "Yes."

Eto's faces showed multiple expression, from shock to anger, from doubt to resolution.

"You are related, aren't you?"

The actual question took the small Ghoul's attention. "What?"

This time Arima nodded, his eyes widening a little. "Y-Yes."

"You both have the same, cold expression when speaking with strangers." I muttered starting to move towards the kitchen, bringing back several plates. "Plus you looked meek in his presence."

"Meek?" The genuine surprised note in the prodigy's word elicited a shrug, as I remembered part of my past with my family.

"Most of fathers can pull that with their sons, no matter the age or their relationship."

"B-B-But he is supposed to be way too old to conceive." I blinked at Eto's stuttering. "H-He shouldn't be able to-" "Genetics."

An unpleasant silence fell in the table. "Genetics? You mean he literally-" "Selected proper mates to breed and create the perfect members of our family."

The silence continued, fueled by the horror of Eto's face and mine, then Kishou shook his head.

"Senpai, did Eto-san told you about the.. proposal?"

I frowned, trying to understand what he was talking about and my eyes landed on the angry-look fixed on the little Yoshimura's face. "Proposal?"

She turned around to face me, trying to possibly change subject as her mouth opened to speak... but she paused, my eyes looking sternly at her as to calm her down.

Her mouth opened multiple times, but no sound of protest left it, until Eto fully complied and listened quietly.

"Tatara and I have... pushed for your inclusion in our small council."

"Aogiri?" He nodded and I sighed, knowing full well what might have urged Eto to not speak about it anytime in the past.

I had been very vocal about neutrality towards her and she had been more than happy to keep the status quo continuing even under the two's pressures.

"What does it entail?"

My question sparked the green-haired Ghoul to snap her eyes at me, a genuinely shocked look in her face.

"Merely being present in the reunions, giving your advices and maybe administrate part of it."

...

I played with my thumbs, thinking the pros and cons of accepting this grave request, knowing that it would have truly took away that ounce of peace I've tried to preserve after I took Eto in.

Sure, I wouldn't never consider abandoning the Ghoul, but...

 _For her safety._ "I-I accept."

Arima nodded, visibly pleased by my answer, while Eto gave me a weird questioning look which I replied with a nod.

She blinked for a while before accepting my silent plea to explain this decision much after the celebration.

Finally the pink-haired child appeared from the hallway, dragging the blank-looking Ghoul.

Food was immediately served and a small cake was served to Arima.

For now it was all good...

* * *

Staring at Eto's murderous glance showed how things weren't good.

"Why did you accept?! Aogiri i-is not made for you and-"

"Eto..." "Don't **Eto** me, Wade. That was utterly moronic from you. _You, moronic!_ "

She sighed, drowning her head on the pillow she was holding in her hands, releasing a muffled scream into it.

"I had to do it."

I merely blinked as I felt my body slammed onto the bed, her kakugan flaring with intense fury as her kagune was released showing several tendrils with small mouths.

 **Stupid!**

 **Idiot!**

 **Moron!**

 **Insane!**

Ugh...

"You **are** not ready **for this life** , Wade."

I sighed, soreness finally straining the last bits of lucidity I had in that moment.

My hand reached her head and I cupped her face, my thumb moving to remove some tears off her eyes.

"You are still a silly girl, Eto-chan."

She flinched, memories of the first time this had happened resurfacing in her mind and rage was replaced by guilt.

Her head collapsed on my chest, her lone kakugan perfectly visible through her now longer hair as she stared at me with a tired look.

"Why can't you just stay away from the danger?" Her voice quivered, as if she was fighting a losing battle against the world.

"Because I couldn't, in my heart, letting you take the burden alone. Silly girl you might still be, you are _my_ silly girl."

I sighed, my eyes closing as the whole experience truly took away the last energy in my body.

Her kagune _spoke_ one last time, a single word echoing through the mouths while Eto herself drifted away in her dreams.

 **Mine.**

 **Mine.**

 **Mine.**

 **Mine!**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Arima graduated, Tatara is gramps, Wade takes a risk for Eto and Eto is unsure of what to do with him.**

 **Drama~!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Mystic ToMatooo** **: Thank you!**

 **Blake Tourdner** **: Eheheh!**

 **PervyPanda** **: Indeed!**

 **King0fP0wers** **: I've been thinking for a while in introducing characters like Tsukiyama and Rize but I have yet to come up with proper reasons for those encounters to happen.** **Still, I can say that I got some plans regarding Furuta in this fanfic.**


	15. Question Thyself

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 14** **: Question Thyself**

"Tatara-jiji, why is Eto-chan so sad?"

Grey eyes stared at red ones, the former questioning the latter.

Hairu Ihei, Arima Kishou's Imouto, was not someone who shied away from asking blunt questions to her Jiji.

The tall man looked blankly at her but nodded at her as she sat in front of him.

Her Jiji had just finished meditating and she had truly wanted to question about something she had never understood about the green-haired girl attached to her Ojichan.

The small child _had_ seen the female being quite clingy of Wade-jichan, unconsciously keeping a close presence around him.

"It's quite complicated."

The reply twisted her hopeful expression in a pout as she crossed her arms close to her chest.

That kind of answer always meant that she was either too much young or too much innocent to grasp fully, something that grated on Hairu's nerves like it did with every single child put in her situation.

She just wanted an honest explanation, nothing more.

"It is because Eto-chan wants to marry Wade-jichan?"

It was a suspicion of hers, finding more and more foundation when the two interested people were in each other presence.

Wade, while he would smile to everyone he met, actually felt _radiant_ when chatting warmly with her neechan.

Eto.. she didn't smile a lot when in presence of others.

It was an awkward sensation that showed in a silent way how much her neechan distrusted from actually opening up to people the first, second, third- many times!

It was absurd, Hairu noted as she hummed as the child evaluated her inner thoughts.

Tatara paused for few moments, eyes closed in deep concentration, before he actually stated calmly. "Eto doesn't want to marry Wade, Hai-chan."

Confusion flooded her hopefulness as she didn't understand how she could have missed any other hints-

"Eto _wants_ Wade."

"What do you mean, jiji?" The Ghoul patted the child in her head, the little girl almost falling asleep as the big hand actually felt nice to feel on her face, strong but warm.

"Eto doesn't seek to accomplish the usual human's milestone in a relationship. She just wish to have the same Wade to look at her, the same way she looks at him."

Hairu blinked before staring once more at the chinese Ghoul. "But why isn't she asking him? Shouldn't it be easy to do?"

The tall man shook his head and Hairu felt her pout starting to return once more.

"Wade-san... is still an human. He doesn't follow what should be _normal_ for Ghouls in a relationship, he follows human rules."

The white-haired ghoul hummed quietly as he continued to pat the small girl. "Eto could just go and claim him, taking him as his and his only.. but that would jeopardise what she truly crave from Wade-san. Unforced, true love."

"So?" The pink-haired child muttered softly as she lost most of her focus in the head-patting.

"So she is going through the long path for the greatest prize. Sure, she has her mother's old journal to help her but theory is different from practice. It will be an interesting challenge for her."

"Uhh-Understood."

Tatara hid a small smile behind his mask as he painfully remembered how his older brother would do the same when he was just a little boy.

Such was the curious way of life.

* * *

"Some small grammar mistakes here..." I whispered absently as I continued my diligent study of Eto's finished work. "This could be switched with that sentence..."

The one-eyed ghoul sat patiently by the bed, eyes directed to the floor as she awaited for the final results.

A smile found its way on my face as I closed the _small_ book in my hands and turned to look at the nervous girl.

"You have improved a lot, Eto-chan."

She blushed a little, still not staring at me.

"I think we should immediately call Shoeisha to read and prepare copies already."

Eto still didn't answer at my words and I hummed quietly before walking to be in front of her.

Finally she turned her eyes to stare into mines and I smiled warmly. "Maybe have a free copy for someone, don't you think?"

She blinked but a small smile formed in her graceful visage. "Do you think dad will appreciate?"

 _What a silly girl!_

My hands patted her head and she leaned to the touch, almost purring at the contact.

...Did my heart just skip a beat?

Recomposing my mind back, I just sighed. Thinking how far they have gone.

Two years of joking around with each other, meeting new people and we were as close as family.

Somehow I felt saddened by that label but managed to ignore the curious sensation to reply to her.

"I bet he will love it."

A genuine, big smile showed how the easy to panick fifteen years old had turned into this beautiful seventeen years old young woman.

...Ok brain, time to stop being weird. Now!

Sitting by her side a weird silence fell between us, both unable to actually speak to each other.

Finally Eto was the one breaking the ice. "D-Do you think _she_ will like it?"

My thumbs touched and I turned my eyes to see.. _hers_.

"She will. She is probably proud of how far you got."

That did the trick and tears started to form, her two arms pulling me close enough for her head to softly met my chest.

A curious fragrance coming from her actually caused my eyes to open wide open as I deepened the embrace by having my own arms pulling her closer.

For a moment the world ceased to move and I felt how insignificant everything felt as I enjoyed being with the one I trusted the most.

The knock by the room's door interrupted the emotional moment and we both stared the entrance.

"Y-Yes? Who is it?" My voice trembled a little but it was loud enough for the one on the other side to hear it.

" _Wade-san, Kirishima-san and his children are there and they have brought food_."

Arata? It's been a while since they had a family event all together.

Eto seemed to soften her glare at the muffled words from Tatara and she got up the bed, looking at me with a curious glance before moving toward the door.

I sighed, following the girl outside the bedroom and towards the living room.

There I saw our old friend chatting lively with the silent Chinese Ghoul.

Soon he noticed our presence and smiled widely. "Wade-san, Eto-san. It's good to see you well."

I returned the smile with one of my own and nodded. "Same for you, Arata-san. And.."

Blinking in surprise, I noticed that little Touka wasn't as little as she was few months ago.

Twelve years old, the girl seemed to have hit a growth spurt and was taller.

Ayato had grown too but he was far from the growth that came with puberty.

"It's been so long, Touka-chan, Ayato-kun!"

While the youngest Kirishima merely grinned eye to eye at the greeting, the female ghoul blushed and nodded quietly.

"My little Touka-chan has grown, Wade-san, now I have to make sure no one tries to steal her from me!"

Touka's poor attempt to ignore her embarassing father was soon turned into anger as she yelled at the man. "Stop harrassing me, baka-touchan!"

It felt as if a small, dark cloud had formed over Arata's head at that reply as the Corpse Collector's demeanor deflated at the cold shoulder.

"My little girl is not as sweet as I remembered..."

Ayato snickered at the scene. "Touchan, doesn't it feel like how Touka treats Kaneki? Maybe she likes you secretly too."

The depressed Ghoul froze for a moment before killer intent started to be perceived by the single parent.

"T-That Kaneki! I knew he is the most dangerous of them all with his gentle manners and-"

Arata's rant was interrupted by Touka's fist bashing his skull. "Shut up!"

Then the girl turned her glare to her now paler little brother, Ayato quickly running away from his sibling, the latter giving chase to the panicking brat.

I... I just stared and smile.

It's been so long since this funny stuff had happened to them and I was going to enjoy this comedy the best possible.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Another chapter, more fluff.**

 **I think I should make a clear age sheet once more:**  
 **Wade: 22**  
 **Eto: 17**  
 **Arima: 21**  
 **Touka: 12**  
 **Ayato: 10**  
 **Hairu: 10**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **PervyPanda : Yes! It will be fun making Wade and Furuta's verbal duel as our dear protagonist is far more vicious with his hidden meanings than Eto. Sadly Kasuka Mado died few days prior to Eto's and Arima's fight, thus Kureo Mado _will_ lash violently if he was to be approached by Wade. Shinohara... I don't know, maybe. I don't think I can do anything with Amon at the moment (He is two years older than Eto!) as he is by now at the CCG Academy at his second year. Hairu's playmates? I've some planned already and it will be funny! **

**Blake Tourdner : Yep!**


	16. For a Pen is Mightier than a Kagune

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15** **: For a Pen is Mightier than a Kagune**

* * *

You know, when I entered in this small council of revolutionary people, I had expected a worse level of organisation than the one I had found.

Sure, some issues like the food supply and manpower were some of the glaring parts of the whole foundation but, showing more about the impressive effects of Eto's charisma, the loyalty of every member of Aogiri Tree was mostly assured.

Some still wanted some stable food delivery to guarantee their full pledge to the cause and that was going to be one of the first few things I decided to tackle on.

Following that, I also decided to cause some headaches to the CCG with a small letter which I decided to bring a copy of for the occasion of the first reunion.

Sighing calmly, I waited in the small room with the circular table, my face hidden by a particular full-face, white mask with a black question mark where my face was.

The small holes camouflaged by the dark color of the bottom circle gave me a way to breath inside that small trap.

A familiar, hooded mummy entered the room skipping happily.

"Sorry for being late, Gimonfu-kun~"

...Was this how Eto behaved with this mask, like a child? That was creepy and kind of cool at the same time!

"That's no problem, Eto-chan. The meeting will start _few minutes later_ than planned."

"Oh?" She almost broke her persona as she had not expected this small change. "Why so?"

I patted the chair beside mine and the small ghoul obliged my request to have seat by my side.

"Tatara is bringing to us two guests that might help our cause. Kishou is going to come later as those _guests_ are not meant to know about his presence in the building."

She hummed in acceptance, deciding to not ask further about this curious twist.

Two minutes later, a young woman and a much younger boy were led by the tall chinese Ghoul in the dark room.

The female Ghoul had shoulder lenght, hazelnut hair and a particularly slim figure, while the boy was scrawny, wearing glasses but kept the same hair colour as his sister.

"It's nice to have you join us, Ayumi Nishio. Please, have a seat."

She sniffed, seemingly having just finished crying as she continued to stand still, hugging her brother close.

"Nishio-san, I can assure you that we are not going to hurt you-" "You killed Kenji, you monster!"

I blinked, partly surprised by her reaction and current state.

Tatara's eyes gleamed satisfied and I found myself frowning at the display before me.

"Kenji? Tatara, can you elaborate what our guest is speaking about?"

The tall Ghoul nodded and, reaching the table, pushed a small document in front of me and I-

"So that's Kenji... You did well, Tatara."

The white-haired Ghoul nodded silently, accepting my vocal agreement regarding the execution.

Eto spared a glance at the file and nodded childishly. "Yes, that Kenji was truly a naughty man."

"H-How dare you?" "N-neesan-" "N-No! Kenji-kun was the greatest human I've ever heard, he was-"

I sighed while she ranted but I decided to skip the whole self-righteous speech.

"Selling you and your brother to the CCG."

I held the piece of paper in my hands as I walked calmly towards the two shocked siblings.

"Is this Kenji's phone number?" She blinked, losing few moments to recover from my unexpected move, but she managed to give a small, shivering nod at my question.

" _I understand that this is normal but I would need a group of Investigators to patrol the 6th Ward in two days from now because I know a pair of Ghoul will be there faking to be humans._ "

I sighed and looked at the tall Ghoul. "Did you registered the vocal discussion too?"

The nod coming from the chinese man cemented the whole situation.

"It seems that this Kenji was planning to betray you and your only family for quite a large sum..."

I paused, looking at the sobbing mess I've just created, feeling quite regretful of the whole predicament I've incited.

The young woman was just trying to create a future to his sibling **\- and that was perfectly normal in a world so much corrupted.**

 **After all, Wade was just too much naive to see the first sign of the ending of his poor family.**

.. _WHAT WAS THAT?_

My eyes blinked as I noted how I was slightly trembling and, sighing, I took a small handkerchief and slowly passed it to the crying woman.

Ayumi stared for a moment, eyeing the white patch and then took it in her shivering hands.

"T-Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Few minutes later and I proceeded to pass her the small contract I've designed for this important Ghoul.

"I've noticed how much potential you have shown in your former job and how you handled economic issues with effective, unorthodox methods. Thus we of Aogiri Tree wish to recruit you as the lead accountant of the organisation."

The woman looked thoroughly at the detailed file, while her sibling, Nishiki, gave quick, elusive glances my direction, his face partly hidden by his sister's shoulder.

"This says that you will guarantee Nishiki's safety too, correct?" I gazed at the paragraph she was pointing and I nodded. "Yes. Many at Aogiri works to sustain minors that cannot work in any of the free occupations. The only thing required is that Nishiki-san doesn't try to go against the organisation."

The young teen seemed surprised to be addressed as a young man but managed to keep his wit and merely nodded at the implied question, willing to support Aogiri even indirectly.

"I-I don't know what to say to such k-kindness.." "Gimonfu."

She looked surprised at the blatantly faux name but nodded. "Y-Yes, Gimonfu-san."

"I hope for you and your brother to find happiness in Aogiri Tree, Ayumi-san."

The young woman nodded and bowed a little before being escorted away from the room by Tatara.

"That was interesting. I thought that we were doing fine economically."

I sighed as I stared at the curious looking mummy. "We are doing fine, but we need to be ready for anything. Our current financial situation is.. distressing in the long run."

Eto nodded at my explanation and in that moment the last member of the group entered, a small folder in his hands.

"Wade-san, Eto."

"Kishou/Kohai."

As we greeted each other, the Ghoul's eyes landed on the folder. "What's that?"

"Something that will cause some real hassle to the CCG."

As if on cue, Tatara returned inside the room, holding a small radio with him.

"Has it started?" My question wasn't replied by the tall Ghoul.

The radio was turned on and several, quick words drilled something absurd.

" _ **-overnment under the Democrats has been forced to resign following the scandal uncovered by the rival Liberal Democrats party regarding illegal bribes being given to the CCG. Former PM Shinzo Abe has stated the possibility of returning as candidate for the soon-to-be elections.**_ "

At that point, the radio was shut down by a wide-eyed Eto, part of her mask removed to reveal her shocked expression.

"Y-you collapsed the government?!"

I merely smiled and I pointed at the folder that was once in Arima's hold. "The CCG seems to have been doing some illegal transactions with the current PM and some of his ministers and that folder was attached to a small letter I privately sent to the LD's headquarters."

"But what it's the point? This new government will not-" "-stop to nothing to repeal the Article 9 of the Japanese Constitution?"

I chuckled at the green-haired girl's confusion. "The Liberal Democrats have always sought to try and remove that particular part of the 1946 Constitution but the opposition always managed to come up to the top. The CCG can be considered part of the staunch defense of the article as the removal of this would bring the end of the private administration leading it."

"The Washuus would lose power without much effort... but will it-" "No. Even a new government under Shinzo-san would not spark the issue well enough to bring a change. Still, this move will bring not only a scare to the Washuus but also a serious crackdown on any suspicious activity.. minus Kohai as he is considered far too deep to commit to this."

The white-haired half-human smiled at the chaos he had been indirectly causing back to his insane family.

"Y-You.. that was just the first reunion..."

I patted her head as she groaned behind her hands. "There, there. Next time I promise I will not be that much aggressive."

The meeting continued for another half an hour, Tatara citing about the current status of the operation which Eto addressed with a somber tone, her mind still trying to understand the mayhem I had just caused.

It's nice to know that studying how terrible revolutions are can help in making a successful one.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Politics, Politics, Nishiki's sister...**

 **Yes, I just caused an Alt-Historical change in the government.**

 **It's not my fault I like to meddle with history one way or another...**

 **Tomorrow there might be no chapters as I will be going for an important meeting (similar to the one described on the story) but I will have a minor role.**

 **Also, I've created a Discord server to have some words with readers and answer more quickly to some urgents question in the proper Q &A channel.**

 **Server: (remember to insert** **discord** **dot** **gg** **) /7h6NY6**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Mystic ToMatooo** **: Thank you!**

 **King0fP0wers** **: I don't know about Ayato, but Jason is not going to join (Naki is a big maybe), the Bins dunno and Noro... that's a can of worm that I will not bother to open...**

 **PervyPanda** **: Mado will cause some issues in two-three chapters but he will not kill anyone.. important. Also thank you for your support!**

 **Tobi14** **: Yep, this will diverge a lot from canon and Tatara's age in Canon is unknown thus... his age in TG minus 6. The 24th Ward will be a curious experience for both Eto and Wade, since they are both going to visit it quite soon.**


	17. Under Tokyo's skin

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16** **: Under Tokyo's skin**

* * *

The after-effects of the government crisis were as astonishing as predictable.

The Liberal Democratic Party didn't lose any of the massive momentum gained and, in an unique emergency vote at the diet, their chosen candidates was quickly sworn as Prime Minister.

Immediate backlashes with between the new government and the CCG caused a serious uproar that was shown by every single mass media as it was the first time in decades since the organisation's role was contested by a government after WW2.

The Emperor was asked some questions regarding his stance yet, like a good figurehead he is, he voiced neutrality on the argument, demanding to not be pull into the political conflict.

The first issue came in the form of a budget reduction for the CCG, urging the association to hastly cease any of the new projects regarding new and improved Q-bullets or RC suppressants.

Then the heavy blow arrived in the form of a simple sentence in the parliament.

" _Maybe it's time we study further our current stance towards Ghouls._ "

The opposition tried to silence this kind of discussions early on, unwilling to see even more of their legitimacy put on jeopardy, yet none of the attempts succeeded and a great debate was indicted for the next week.

A debate I was more than happy to accept the kind and quick summon to the diet to be among the experts that support the pro-ghoul camp.

Quite nice, yet the job with Aogiri before that was far from over for me.

Even through the group had a large following, it still fared little before the bulk of Investigators from the CCG.

Thus, a recruitment campaign was needed to fill their ranks and a trip within the secret 24th Ward was needed to gain a substantial flow of manpower.

I shivered as I walked silently in the sewers that connected the 23rd Ward to the Underground city, Eto was leading the way while Tatara stood a far bit back, to keep eyes over sneak attacks on their small envoy.

I had thought many different ways this city under Tokyo would have appeared in my eyes but the real deal still managed to grasp a surprise blink from me.

The first few minutes inside the massive, cement-made slum was interrupted by a group of hooded figures.

"Tatara-san, Eto-san." They kneeled, heads lent forward and ready to follow the one-eyed King's order.

"We are in position to accomodate most of the population. Adunate the people and send them by the Exit C, a trustworthy team is waiting for their extraction.

"R-Really?" One gasped, looked in awe and hope at this situation. "Has the CCG fallen?"

She shook her head, her mummy-like mask hiding most of her expression, her eyes being the only thing showing whatever emotion she wished to show.

"Not yet." She said, an impassive and emotionless tone coating those words. "But their downfall is nigh."

They nodded and were about to leave to comply with the orders but they stopped as their noses finally picked a disturbance.

Their masked faces turned toward me as I blinked behind my own mask.

"I-Is he-" "Gimonfu is a trustworthy ally of Aogiri. He had gained this trust and shall be treated as an high chief, akin to Tatara."

The chinese Ghoul nodded, giving more reasons to just abide to this new rule.

"E-Even if he is... an _human_?"

Eto scowled at the petulant Ghoul and was half-tempted to just smack the worm to the ground but... she restrained herself and nodded gravely. "Yes and _I will punish whoever feels entitled to go against my direct orders.._ _ **Understood?**_ _"_

The two ghouls nodded before leaving our proximity, leaving us three alone once more.

The place that once held some houses had been deserted a long time ago, maybe this was an old district of this ward.

"Very well. Now we shall go for our second mission." Tatara blinked, some soft nostalgia present in his red eyes, and I frowned in confusion.

I didn't remember the one-eyed Ghoul speak of any secondary objective in this trip and I was unaware to what she had planned.

Their walk moved towards a lower area of the city, then into a series of tunnels that descended even further in the massive underground section of Tokyo.

During said path, I glanced with morbid curiousity at the various, veiny meat-like tendrils attached to the walls of the tunnels.

"That is the Underground King." Eto piped quietly, her eyes briefly looking my direction. "Naagaraji. That's the name the inhabitants of this ward call him."

She sighed. "It is a figure that is veiled by myths and tales, some even describing him as head of a botched revolution a century ago."

"Kind of like a Ghoul version of Amakusa Shiro." This particular comment draw a genuine, curious look from the short Ghoul and I decided to explain better.

"Amakusa Shiro was a young Japanese Roman Catholic that led a rebellion in Japan during the 17th Century. He was considered by many as the second coming of Jesus Christ for his supposed capacity in doing miracles."

"Is that so?" She whispered, sponging on this tale as new part of her knowledge. "Then why he isn't cited in any basic history book?"

My mouth turned into a thin line. "Japan has an interesting way of dealing with Rebellions and revolts. Not many are remembered, especially those that much radically opposed to traditions. Christians were a minority and to this day they still are, so keeping quiet about the matter avoided not only international outcry but also following open rebellions."

"Oh." She muttered, her tone a tad bit deflated. "Do you think it will work?"

Tatara eyed the exchange with interest as he somehow enjoyed seeing the leader relaxing and not having her soul pushed fully onto a possibly, hopeless cause.

"It will work... the problem is 'what happens after that?'" She stopped and turned around.

"I want the world to work." My smile was there, yet it lacked the same warmth I noticed as I relayed my thought.

"It's nice to have a motivations, Eto, but it's difficult for one person to accomplish so much in so little. This is why you are wrong."

The confused glare was met with a confusing grin. "This is why Aogiri Tree exist.. am I right?"

"What Wade-san is trying to say.." Tatara interceded as the one-eyed Ghoul scrambled to understand this mess of cryptic words. "Aogiri Tree exists as an extent of a collective will. You may be the one leading it, yet the organisation might as well outlive all of us and, if the newest generation will it, will surely manage in our mission. A better world."

Eto gulped, her single Kakugan flaring with emotion as she nodded to herself.

In our discussion I barely noticed that we had reached a small cave with a small greenhouse and grave.

Realisation struck as I saw the green-haired girl's shoulders sag a little in epiphany as we approached the small grave.

Tatara kneeled and closed his eyes, bowing forward as he let silence of the death flow into the natural room.

Eto... she stood in front of the grave of roses, her petite body so still that I almost worried if she had fallen in some unpleasant memory.

Not willing to risk this, I approached her and let my hand rest on his shoulder.

She flinched a little, yet she didn't ask nor move away from the reassuring grasp and soon she relaxed.

"He was the one who taught me, who took care of me..."

She turned her head to the floor, trying to cover her attempts to not let tears fall.

I grimaced and I let her in that disharmonious silence, silently praying for the soul of Noroi.

It had been one of the few things her father had told me during our visits, something Eto was unaware to this day.

He had some interesting background, Noroi was a fierce monster that caused bloodshed left and right. Yet he cherished life, that is why Kuzen had trusted Eto to him, because he knew that she would have survived.

Thus minutes passed and I silently waited for the young woman to finish her grieving moment, my mind silently thanking the man that had kept her alive.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Last week the update had been delayed because internet issues, today I should be able to post another chapter.**

 **Also, today is my sister's birthday and I really enjoyed passing this time in writing chapters.**

 **And no, I don't mean this as a conflict between real life and writer's life, actually the opposite if I have to be truthful.**

 **Writing was at first a simple hobby of mine to try and get something to do in my free time, then after the first year in Fanfic, I found some joy in giving my mind something to do as a self-work, a wageless self-work.**

 **My only wage is actually you all and your supports. This is why I love doing this!**

 **P.S. Am I the only one wishing for GameSamba to introduce Eto-Christmas version and not Rize in Dark War?**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **King0fP0wers** **: That is if Aogiri plays by the rules, yet nothing is fair in love and war. The CCG has several weakness that are easy to find and exploit to damage the organisation. Yamori and the Bins... Maybe the Bins with some persuasion. Miza and Naki are still work-in-progress but I think I will find a way to add them.**

 **Guest(Chapter16)** **: This will be explained next chapter as I plan to have it feel-packed to the brim!**

 **Mystic ToMatoo** **: WW3 is not planned.. (yet (maybe))**

 **Tobi14** **: Your analysis is accurate.. but kind of wrong in some aspects. While a more benevolent Aogiri will have less appeal to some unpleasant but effective Ghouls, it will also avoid getting involved in any accidents with Ghouls. Right now, Aogiri has a main focus in its battle against CCG and that is to make them lose face and, with a government hostile to the Washuu, it will be easily achieveable. If the CCG falls, V will follow them quickly as they will lose their main supporter and thus at least delaying to several decades Dragon's birth. There will be some moments where they will come to blows, but it will not be with civilians that can become casualties nor in situations where Aogiri will be seen as the aggressors. It's all a matter of Realpolitik when you want to switch an old order with a new one.**

 **PervyPanda** **: I think that part of the community that was there for fanfics with more poetic and meaningful themes are quite extinct, now there is just that action-packed remains that wants to see more of the TG world without the whole 'the world is wrong' kind of theme. I think this is why CGG Repairman and the Human King are gaining so much popularity so quickly.**

 **DrizztStorm** **: Thank you!**


	18. Little Doll

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17** **: Little Doll**

* * *

Mirumo Tsukiyama, a prodigy that led the Tsukiyama Conglomerate, was a Ghoul.

When that information had entered my ears, I've been quite shocked but not so much to express it vocally, merely blinking my wide eyes.

The Tsukiyama Conglomerate was one of the best trade groups in the world, renowned for its workers' fair wages and numerous rights.

Getting them as allies to Aogiri would have boosted their incomes immensely and also give them a major point from where to start to educate the members of the organisation.

It was nice to have men and women that learnt by practice how to do things but it was also big time to start to get them learning the basics of grammar and math.

The scowl I had in my face as I got negative results from the Aogiri's registers regarding possible ways to approach the influential businessman.

The man was literally too much guarded to be approached directly, especially with their inexperienced squads.

Yet none was lost in this endeavour and I found a way to approach the elusive Tsukiyama.

The man had been spotted multiple times within the Ghoul Restaurant, something that resembled more the barbaric games in Ancient Rome than a big diner.

There was an individual that shared the same connection and that Aogiri knew much more about.

Big Madam owned a large black market network in the underworld and had her own influence and power, lacking just in the legal economic department.

Mind made and plan starting to form in my head, I went for the massive canteen in Rushima Island HQ.

Imagine my surprise when, as I entered the humongous room, I found someone familiar delivering food for the workers.

"Arata-san?"

The man paused, a smile in his visage that widened as he saw me approach. "Wade-san! It's good to see you!"

"I-It's good to see you too.. but when did you join Aogiri?"

"Oh?" He hummed quietly then nodded. "It happened few months ago, the manager, Yoshimura-san, told me what Eto was trying to do and.. I decided to apply for membership. Nothing too much dangerous but I think I will join some of the missions to take the food packages."

While those were rare, deliveries of fresh meats were an important mission to take as it required dedication, seriousness and capacity to not blow their cover.

I blinked, a little idea worming in my brain. "How much for your shift to end, Arata-san? I think I might your assistance in something I've been thinking of getting today and I lack manpower."

He appeared confused but nodded slowly. "I should be free in an hour. Can you explain me what it is about?"

"Oh. It's pretty simple." I voiced with a blank tone. "I just need help with.."

* * *

"Gimonfu-san, this is certainly not a place to make some 'Ghoul Scout' delivery." The annoyed tone actually brought amusement and distress all at once.

 _Why can't I just enjoy making some jokes once in a while?_

"It's for a good cause! Plus I think we will avoid any bloodshed today.. just some precautions and all."

The Kirishima didn't appear convinced, yet he nodded behind his Rabbit mask.

Three other ghouls had been called to join the relatively small convoy, two nobodies that reached B-Rank in the CCG ranking system.

The massive mansion was quite an eyesore, both outside and inside as the butlers opened the doors of the villa.

"We are pleased to having been contracted by your association, Gimonfu-sama. Madam has expressed much interest in Aogiri, she was thrilled when the request arrived at her doorstep."

I nodded, turning the voice modulator on. "It's an honor to be actually accepted as guests in this fine home. I hope we had not caused any issue with our abrupt presence."

The butler shook his head. "It was no problem, Gimonfu-sama. The whole week would have been a resting one for Madam as she is taking care of her doll."

 _Doll?_

I exchanged quick glances with Arata, the man himself quite confused by the choice of word, yet we both decided to kept quiet.

Finally another set of door was opened and we were invited inside the office.

I frowned a little as several toys and little girls' dresses had been thrown on the floor while the owner of the mansion was busying herself 'playing' with her do-

My mind froze as my eyes landed onto the child with long, white hair and red eyes being groped lightly by the short, fat and incredibly wrinkly form that was Big Madam.

The woman stopped her ministrations, turning around with a (scary) sweet smile as she eyed her guests.

"Oh! So this is Gimonfu-san! My, my what a fine young man!"

My smile, my _fake_ smile, trembled at the sight of the hideous being. "I-I'm flattered by your words, Madam." Her smile widened, a weird glint visible beyond her sunglasses.

"Oh~ A polite one! Refreshing and intriguing! But let's not get lost in simple compliments, Gimonfu-san, what is the reason of your visit here today?"

I sighed as I looked around the room once more, the mask I was wearing hiding such behavior to the others.

"Aogiri wishes to approach people that could help our cause, to fix what illness is twisting the world. We wish to form ties with you and one Mirumo Tsukiyama." I sighed once more, a long one. "Sadly Tsukiyama-san is quite elusive and we lack the means to reach him peacefully and without making it seem like an aggressive invitation."

"So you wish for me to forward your interest to Tsukiyama-kun?" The woman asked, a toothy grin in her visage. "What a forward thing to ask! Not even allied and you here demand things from me!" Even through those words settled some dread in my stomach, the ugly Ghoul laughed loudly and shook her head, amused by the upstartish attitude.

"My, my... I will help you, Gimonfu-san. Just because you have been such a nice boy~"

 _Don't throw up. Don't throw up._ _ **Don't throw up!**_

I felt impressed at my impassive defense and I let the last giggle wash over me.

As we were to get out of that horrible place, Arata paused as few words reached us.

"See, Rei-chan. This is how good boys behave~"

At this the Black Rabbit turned around, catching Big Madam's attention.

"Oh? Is there something wrong Usagi-kun? Do you feel like Rei-chan did something wrong, that he should be punished?"

The child blinked, a quick flinch appeared in his visage that Arata saw instantly.

A paternal growl was heard and the woman's smile froze.

"Such a rude pet. Gimonfu-kun, you should reign your bunny before someone else does."

At that... I stopped and turned around and stood silent for few seconds, getting a confused expression from the ugly Ghoul. "Madam, you made three mistakes an ally of Aogiri should never try to even think of doing."

I made a step forward. "You instigated one of our esteemed members."

Another step, her frown deepened. "You ridiculed said member by comparing him to a _pet_. Aogiri treats our members like family."

The third step was followed by a step back by the Ghoul, now visibly sweating. "Then you barked to me of 'reigning' him as if I was inferior to you."

It didn't need any further word as Arata sprung into action, his Kakuja tearing down two near servants ready to jump on us.

The duo behind us didn't held back themselves, teaming up against the old butler and his bikaku.

Big Madam trembled even if a smile was plastered in her ugly mug. "W-What a disgusting display!"

I hummed quietly as Arata finally eyed the fat woman, running at her with his outstanding speed.

She squeaked, jumped up and above the rushing Kakuja, her Kagune making her appear like a small lizard trying to survive a bigger predator.

"I-It's just a misunderstanding, Gimonfu-kun. W-We can t-talk this ou-!"

Her Bikaku was caught by the Kirishima's armored hand and she was threw out of the window.

"Not today." I somberly said as I approached the wide-eyed child.

"W-Was I a good boy?"

I smiled grimly as I patted the child's head, removing the wig from his head, revealing his shorter hair.

"You were perfect. May I ask what your name is?"

He blinked, red eyes still trying to elaborate what had happened. "R-Rei. Suzuya Rei."

"Rei. Nice to meet you."

* * *

 **OMAKE: Returning home..**

"W-Will I have my own room?"

I nodded. "Sure! You will also have the clothes you wish to have and some toy."

Rei nodded, a small smile in his face. I opened the door of the appartment to be... greeted by a patiently waiting Eto, Hairu, Tatara and.. Arima?

"..Good evening?"

"Where were you, senpai?" Everyone was looking at me with an expression that sought my soul, minus Hairu-chan that approached the taller child with a radiant smile, presenting to her new possible friend.

"I was doing some 'Ghoul Scout' stuff." The dead look they gave almost melted me on the spot from the pressure.

"Wade." Eto started, her grey eyes staring into mine with the power of thousand suns. "We don't have this 'Ghoul Scout stuff' in Aogiri."

That very night I was subjected to the collective disappointed of four (three if we exclude Hairu dividing her attention between glaring at me and chatting with Rei.)

* * *

 **AN**

 **Another Chapter is here!**

 **Also Omake and Rei Suzuya is here. (That's Juuzou's real name)**

 **Before passing on the Q &A, Rei is 13 but he seems more like a child because of his frail body.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **King0fP0wers** **: Yes and next chapter will also have Mirumo... and Wade will not be the one inviting.**

 **PervyPanda** **: Yeah, the readers of more 'deep' stories are some diehard supporters in most of the cases. I mean, I love** _ **ode to the sleep**_ **and I would love to see the next chapter popping any time soon, but I think the inactivity of the community, the lack of momentum of the manga and the crappy adaptations of the Anime, I can say quite well that this category was beaten without reason. I still remember there was like a Golden Age for this community in 2012-2014, then writers slowly passed to Archive of Our Own. Still, thank you for your support!**


	19. Tres Bien

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18** **: Tres Bien!**

* * *

When I first started to work for Aogiri Tree, I hadn't expected certain issues to fall on my lap.

I had pretty much staged an attack against one of the major donors to the Ghoul Restaurant, trashing her house and getting her thrown by her own window.

Reaction was expected, mostly death threats or attacks on our few missions yet...

"Would you like another cup of coffee, Monsieur Gimonfu?"

I nodded silently as the woman dressed with a formal, butler cloth replenished the empty cup I had in my hands.

The office room of Mirumo Tsukiyama lacked the same creepy vibe he had seen in the former office used by Big Madam, walls painted in swedish blue and several bookcases containing various books about politics, law and economics.

The mahogany desk was also another sign of the vast riches of the family, giving even more reasons to get an alliance with them.

Mirumo was... deeply conflicted. The man looked quite tired, disappointed by something.

"Monsieur Gimonfu... I should apologise for your unorthodox summoning."

If by 'unorthodox' he meant literally kidnapping me while I returned from a quick walk to get some groceries, then yes apologising was a start.

Sadly, since it had been quite few hours from when he was 'taken', Eto would probably be on a more aggressive page regarding the whole secrecy, especially for who was kidnapped.

"I don't feel that much outraged, Tsukiyama-san, I wasn't certainly manhandled during the journey." I piped loudly, thankfully I had my mask when I was taken. "But I would like to make a quick call. Someone might not be as forgiving for my current disappearance."

He nodded, the woman that had been patiently waiting with the tea pot, walking to settle it together with the other cups and offering a cellphone, which I took not too quickly, feeling as if in a pit of snakes ready to jump at any wrong move.

My fingers inserted the number that was meant to contact the 'One-Eyed Owl', a second phone Eto had managed to get while building her persona within Aogiri, and I was pleased to see that my expectations where true.

" _ **WHERE ARE YOU!**_ " I flinched at the unholy/demonic voice on the other side of the call, yet words left my mouth clearly as I tried to calm the raging Kakuja.

"Got taken while coming back home, Tsukiyama-san is interested with Aogiri."

Silence fell as my formal sentence reached her ears, possibly because Eto had understood how grave my predicament was.

" **Mirumo Tsukiyama, state what you want from Aogiri and release Gimonfu-san once you have finished.** "

The man... smiled at the ultimatum, ignoring the worried look from the female butler and the servants by the only door of the room.

"I do not seek to inflict harm to your curious organisation or Gimonfu-san. Au contraire, I wish to start a partnership with this Aogiri, Owl."

" **Actions speak louder than words, Tsukiyama. How do I know that you are not going to just spy on us to report to the Restaurant?** "

Eto's paranoia wasn't unfounded. A talented businessman like Mirumo wasn't certainly going to jump into a young ship because it sounds 'fun'.

It's all about profit, somehow.

"That's the issue, Owl, I cannot prove my trust right now." The man replied calmly, unfazed by the thin line he was about to walk into. "Yet I think I should explain **why** I'm interested in such a proposition."

He turned to glance at me, his glasses shining for a moment as the light of the sun hit them briefly.

"While Big Madam and I share an interest in the Ghoul Restaurant, mine is driven more by a sense of loss. The search for the greatest quality the world can offer to our kind."

I blinked at the loose explanation but I started to understand where he was going.

"Big Madam is way more depravated in her ways, she focuses on sending Scrappers to the slaughterhouse without a 'reason'."

No man should be killed, yet Mirumo's mind was like one from a patrician roman, endeared by regulated, violence that offered entertainment of quality.

The classic nobleman that secretly found gorgeous to shatter those with a much, _much_ lower standing in society.

"Indeed!" He exclaimed, his smile widening at my continuation. "What a marvelous human! Aogiri is truly finding some grand minds."

I felt my heart stopping for a moment, Eto's voice finally resurfacing at the 'accusations'.

" **G-Gimonfu-san is not an human, Tsukiyama-** " "Takatsuki-san, I know well enough about your little standing. Aogiri is, after all, depending on my operations of distribution of flesh."

That... wasn't something I had actually known. Not only it explained **where** he could get me, but also **how** he knew about our interest in an alliance.

It meant that a refusal wasn't something that was possible because it would warrant an end to the whole project and their death.

"There is more, isn't it?"

It wasn't a question to buy time, at least I was sure that there was something else that had driven the businessman to go so far to get to merely talk with Aogiri.

He chuckled, somehow dismissing the whole tense air that afflicted the room until that very question.

"Impressive, truly impressive, Monsieur Langley. I think I will explain until our last guest reach there." He nodded toward the butler, the woman hesitated for just a moment before nodding back and walking to open the door.

I watched as two young teens entered the room, the first one was a boy that had a resemblance with the businessman, smiling confidently towards him as his eyes were glowing(?) at him. I took notice of the book between his hands, recognising it as the very essay I published two years earlier.

The second teen was... I hummed quietly and was surprised to see the individual turn their eyes away from my curious stare, few violet bangs hiding their expression.

While this teen seemed to be dressed with masculine clothes and had an hairstyle quite short for a female her age, my instinct didn't miss the behavior, similar to the very one Eto had during their first, few days living together.

"My son, Shuu, and his personal servant, Kanae von Rosewald."

They both bowed and I was surprised to see the female butler presenting a small pen to me, which I took in my hands.

The boy approached, offering the book as I signed it with a small encouragement as I usually put during the book signing.

"My son is the greatest gem of my treasury, Monsieur Langley, and I wish for him to be educated and taught the means of politics and economics by someone who is more practical and less traditional. I think you are the best candidate at the moment, Wade Langley."

I considered the whole situation. "Any other.. condition, Tsukiyama-" "Mirumo." "-Mirumo-san?"

He nodded, somewhat pleased by the fact I was capable of adapting when asked.

"Matsumae-san here." He eyed the female butler- Matsumae. "Will be there to assist you during that task. I hope you understand my concern in having my son and Kanae-san going to an unknown place, all alone."

I nodded, understanding that line of thought but also grimacing at the fact I would still have to explain all of this to Eto and hope to not be used as a scapegoat for the whole predicament.

"Good! Then Matsumae-san will help you to your groceries and direct you to the gates."

I gulped and nodded as the female butler led me out of the room, unaware of the intrigued stares the younger Tsukiyama and the young Rosewald were throwing to the door I just left by.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Chibi-Shuu and Chibi-Kanae are here too!**

 **Shuu Tsukiyama is 14 years old there while Kanae is 10. Kanae has been with the Tsukiyama family for six months.**

 **The reason Mirumo knew about Aogiri's leaders is because Aogiri is much more dependent on export products and is not aggressively raiding the Wards of Tokyo to gain food. Mirumo is one of the major exporters of flesh in TG before it fell unto his son that decided to fund Nishiki's and Kimi's synthetic meat project.**

 **Next Chapter I will introduce one last character before starting to truly focus on the entire new cast I put there.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Tobi14** **: OEK's revolution happened** _ **around**_ **100 years ago.  
Since TG is possibly happening in 2012-14, it could be talking about WW1 as Japan joined the Entente in 1915. CCG was created in 1890 but it was never stated when it started to attain real influence and power so I think it be between the end of Taisho Democracy and the early beginning of the IJA and the IJN combined rule over Japan. It is possible that the CCG was not subjugated like many Zaibatsus and actually had some hand when the Army took over the government in 1932.  
OEK's revolution is never actually stated to have happened during a precise part of history, thus making the period of revolution between 1920 until 1941-2, when the Army could have helped in rooting out the Ghouls from the many cities. The 24th Ward, like Rushima Island, might be a product of the Japanese Army preparing for some stern resistance to an American landing in Tokyo, creating a massive bunker for its people. Like with Rushima, the 24th Ward was forgotten as the main ideators were either killed or put to jail for their entire life during the Post-WW2 Trials.  
The reason why 'food' can be obtained in the Underground City is because the tunnels are connected to the sewers of the entire city, literally creating a place to move around quickly and ambush unsuspecting preys.  
The reason why there is no revolt around is because there is some powerful leadership capable of destroy even the smallest seed of rebellion in the population. I think this very leadership was quickly destroyed by Aogiri between Season 1 and :re as an attempt to gain more recruits. Sadly it all went down when Eto was arrested and Aogiri focused on another attack on Cochlea while defending Rushima.  
** **That is why there are still so many Ghouls in the 24th Ward when Kaneki marries Touka and why all of those join GOAT. He is the new OEK, the one that sought to replace Aogiri and bring the revolution to Tokyo.  
** **About V: the organisation was founded during mid-1960s/1970s, thus making it uncapable of having had an hand in building the fortifications.  
The reason why V managed to not only gain a prominent position as a terrorist cell but also get Tsuneyoshi Washuu to support them is because they either a) exploited the corruption of the period to gain blackmail on the right people, b) Tsuneyoshi himself sought them to gain a pillow from any other possible Ghoul Organisations and knew V would help him as they both shared the same vision, a world with Ghouls ruling over humans. Most of this is made of theories as the lore of TG is not expanded enough to allow this kind of massive thoughts.**


	20. Renewed Hope

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19** **: Renewed Hope  
**

* * *

 **Warning! This chapter contains certain books, mangas and characters not owned by me nor by Tokyo Ghoul's owners.**

"Kohai, explain."

Never in my whole life I felt so much confused, surprised , confused, shocked, **confused!**

"It was Tsuneyoshi-san's request." He explained, his voice curiously spilling some guilty drops as he stared at the smiling teen by his side. "He wished for Kichimura-kun to have a walk outside without the pressure of the newspapers hanging by his neck."

The teen chuckled as he skipped towards me.

I was still trying to understand **why** the White Reaper of the CCG, supposedly the fearless man in the organisation, had decided to coerce me into coming at the park, **this early in the morning** , because he sucked at babysitting.

...Today was going to be one of those days, wasn't it?

It's been just two weeks since I had safely made it back home from the Tsukiyama's mansion and I had to devolve some of my time in Aogiri to tutor the heir of the family (plus Kanae) while being super-cautious around Matsumae-san.

Sure, Eto had actually made a small fuss over the whole debacle yet she hadn't gone farther than merely complaining about the conditions of the deal.

For some reason, she had also started to take notice of the same curious aspect I had noticed of the teen's servant.

The german native was obviously embarassed by the attention and my little charge had to be warned by the female butler from going way overboard with the unnerved young servant.

Shuu was... taking the lesson with an hint of determination and seriousness that actually surprised me.

Sure, there was no lack of moments where he would joke like a classic comedian or merely play with Hairu.

The pink-haired child had grown quite attached with Rei, clinging at the quiet boy while still keeping a resemblance of careful handling when around him.

Rei... the teen was confusing and confused.

The shopping spree to get him some new clothes had drawn some curious glances from the shop's owners and it had been difficult to explain his situation without explaining it.

In the end, the Suzuya made his new wardrobe mostly with masculine clothes and, when asked about this change of heart, the boy replied with a small smile.

" _I always wanted to try those kind of clothes. Madam, would just give me those frilly ones with skirts._ "

I felt my arm being tugged and I blinked at the smiling brunette still poking at my distracted self.

"You sure are dull as a rock, Langley-san."

Cheeky brat, what an infuriating pest in the making.

"And you sure are as cheeky as the Kool-Aid man."

The reference was lost, Kichimura confused by the name. "Kool-Aid.. man?" He blinked. "Is he cool?"

I resisted the urge to facepalm and focused my glare back at the flinching, traitorous Kohai.

Yet, amist that sea of despair and sorrow, an idea appeared in my tired mind together with a small smile.

* * *

"Woah!" Kichimura was incredibly thrilled by the lights and panels in this particular Ward of Tokyo.

Arima looked.. confused by the particular place they were now, clearly unaware of its existence.

Sure, the 1st Ward was the place where the CCG Main HQ was but it was also named...

"Welcome you two to Akihabara Electric Town!"

The area was filled to the brim by various people of different ages and clothes.

Yes, this was also known as a Cosplayer zone for good reason.

The child was awed by the various individuals dressed in their favourite characters, clearly trying to understand the reasoning behind those colorful dresses.

"Who is that?" The young Washuu pointed his finger at the man with clothes akin to a thug with several gold-like decorations.

"That man is.. cosplaying as Jotaro Kujoh."

"Cosplaying? Jotaro Kujoh?" The kid nodded down at those new words, finding them incredibly easy to remember because of the bizarre image related to them.

"Cosplaying is when people put on costumes of characters they like for photos. Jotaro Kujoh is one of the main protagonists from the anime known as Jojo's Bizarre Adventures."

"Isn't that the 'anime' about a family fighting against.. vampires?"

Yes and no, I would have answered, yet I wished to limit the exposure on the impressionable Kichimura about this stuff to a minimum.

"Our destination is... there!"

We reached for the small bookshop named 'Western Hub' and I was happy to see that there were indeed the same books I remember seeing my first time there.

I picked one and gave it to the boy, sparking a frown into the Washuu as he tried to read the title. "Ha-Harri.. Pot-Potteru?"

" _Harry Potter_ is a series of book that was written for teens your age, Kichimura-kun. I think you will find it quite entertaining as instructive."

Kichimura frowned at the brief description, looking absent for a moment before looking curious. "Does girls like this book too?"

Curious question, I thought and I gave a quick look to Arima to confirm my theory.

He nodded and I picked a second book. "A-Another one?"

"If you want to gift it to someone you know. Certain questions are not asked without a proper reason behind them."

He blinked once more but nodded, deciding to not delve more into the knowing look in my face.

Arima smiled, pleased by my choice as he had read the books written by J.K. Rowling multiple times, finding the protagonist's plight partially relatable to the mess that was the Sunlit Garden.

Paying for the two copies of the first book of the series, we decided to walk back near the CCG building as I saw the boy yawn tiredly.

In fact time had quite passed quickly and it was around lunch time, quite a feat since the teen had been awake seemingly in the early morning.

Arima apologised once more for the situation, promising to repay this debt in an opportunity further in the future.

Yet, as the Kichimura waved with a single hand, the other busy keeping the two books close to his chest, I recognised the particular glint in his eyes as the two entered the massive skyscraper.

Our next encounter will be sooner than I had thought.

* * *

"Rize-chan! Rize-chan!"

The cheerful greeting of Souta-kun surprisingly reduced the gloomy mood she had fallen into.

Rize Washuu blinked as a book fell in her lap, her eyes shooting straight at the smiling boy.

"What is it?"

Souta smiled, pleased by the fact he had managed to surprise his closest friend.

"A gift."

The plum-haired girl blinked once more, looking at the cover of the book in renewed curiousity.

"Harry.. Potter?" The brunette squealed at her saying its title. "That's right! You said it right."

The girl nodded, understanding that the boy had said it wrong the first few times, someone correcting him.

Yet, now that she thought about it, there was something that didn't feel right.

"Souta-kun, who gave you this book?"

He stood still for a moment, then nodded. "It was Wade-san. Arima-niisan's former teacher."

The Reaper's teacher, giving books freely to a childish boy like Souta? Interesting.

She opened the first page and started to silently read the content of the book.

In a matter of few minutes, she had finished the first chapters, stopping once in a while to write down in her notebook about those new words that she will search in her dictionary.

Rize was... pleased by the book. It was nothing like the ones her father would give to her during her birthdays, its genre much more lighter and easygoing than the tragedies she had read until now.

Plus the main character had a name and a face, created by the astonishing description given by the author.

Slowly, she peeked over her book and her eyes widened in awe as she saw Souta trying to read the book too.

The boy smiled, even through he understood few of the adjectives, pronouns and adverbs used in the highly descriptive novel.

A miracle, that's how she classified this book about a wizard boy that had wanted a family-

She paused, rethinking about the setting she just learned by the first chapter and feeling more and more sure of one thing.

'Wade-san' knew about them... because Kishou had told him.

Was that a silent encouragement? To wait for a material and quite possible rescue to happen?

It was quite the curious case yet it would explain why little Hairu had been kidnapped and **why** Arima had seemed quite uncaring of the matter.

Food for her thought, just like the beautiful book in her lap.

She will ask to the Reaper, daring fate to maybe get a way out of the Garden.

Maybe Souta could follow her too.

 _And with just a single gift, Wade managed to rekindle the hope of two of the lost ones._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Another chapter, another TWO characters and lots and lots of things to do.**

 **Tomorrow is going to be dedicated to a single chapter for CCG Repairman as it's New Year Eve and I will probably have guests at home (so no opportunity to think how to write a second chapter).**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Tobi14** **: Yep, Shuu and Kanae are there but their development will be slow. The little Tsukiyama is still fairly young and I don't think he got the same dark thirsts of his Canon version. Also, not that I'm going SJW as I'm on the Right side of history, but Karren is a girl (just talking about the small 'it' mistake).**


	21. Past, Present and Future

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20** **: Past, Present and Future**

* * *

Anteiku was an interesting place now that I reckon.

Book open as I briefly glanced at the words there, a cup of warm coffee keeping my hands from getting annoyingly cold and the lack of excessive disturbance from other people.

Even the new staff members were quite happy to keep their distance from my table as I continued to enjoy my pleasant afternoon.

Work at Aogiri was maddening, the paperwork required to sign everyday seemed to grow the more days passed.

Sure, I was more than happy to devote my time in this dream, to achieve peace... but staying there, quietly dealing with issues coming from left and right, up and down for too long left me in a dull mood.

It was like trying to go beyond how much my creativity in writing emotion could go, extending the text sure but also damaging the quality of the previous words.

I sighed, the cup of warm energy reducing the tiredness that had threatened to push me to fall asleep.

Dad had truly made a beautiful coffee shop, I mused as I gave a quick look to the inwards of Anteiku, seeing so many people, humans and Ghouls, unknowingly sharing a moment of their life, from their work to rest and recover from the unpleasant and cold, real life.

Ukina... Mom would have probably loved all of this.

Thinking about that very theme brought nostalgia and.. distress, not because of the past but how this very predicament had seemingly fallen unto my shoulders.

I blinked and quietly closed the book, putting it in my purse and leaving the empty cup to Irimi.

The older woman nodded, complying with my silent request as I calmly walked over the door of dad's office.

I knocked, waiting for the muffled permission to enter and I did so.

Hair starting to gray out for his age and the overall stress in his past life, father managed to conserve that kind smile that mother had described so many times and with so much detail.

"Eto, is there something you need?"

He was partly desperate, especially with our dilemma.

While we had both apologised and forgiven each other, I was unwilling to just live with him.

It wasn't distrust nor any possible, remaining hatred.

It was... attachment to my current life.

"I wanted to ask... about mom...when it all started."

Dad's smile widened, his warmth increasing a notch. "Ukina... she was a smart woman, much like you are."

I smiled myself, considering the compliment duly noted as I nodded to him to continue.

"When we started to date, your mother was the one... doing everything."

..."What?" The proud and powerful Kuzen, letting his wife rule over him?

I knew from the journal that mom led father more than once... but to hear this to be true..

"Mind you it wasn't merely because I loved her that much. I was... quite unprepared in dealing with a relationship, especially with a human woman."

"But couldn't you just have followed normal tradition?" The man sighed tiredly before shaking his head negatively.

"While Noroi might have taught you correctly by saying that Ghouls in the 24th Ward are still using this rules, the same cannot be said for those living in the other Wards."

I blinked, a bit surprised by this very notion. How much of her knowledge regarding Ghouls was actually 'outdated'?

"Your mother was truly strong, very. Yet... there were moments were she was not and I.. had to be there for her."

"B-but-" "Admitting the one you love has weaknesses is not wrong, Eto. It is to not be there and helping them up when they need it."

I was stuck in the soft couch, remembering how I was the one needing a crutch.

Wade had always been there, offering help without much of a shrug. He never faltered.

"I.. think I know why you asked this particular question now, Eto... and the situation is quite different than how your mother and I were."

I flinched, recoiling briefly as I tried to wash off the surprise. "Dad.. why?" I whispered, trying to find a definitive answer to the greatest issue of them all. "Why it isn't like the thing you had with mom?"

"Your mother and I met when we were both adults, finding a common ground in something as simple as coffee." He sighed, trying to elaborate his response.

"Wade is much older than you. Five years are not quite a difference but when someone like him would find it _forceful_ to try and approach you."

"But why age matters in this case?" I blurted quickly, my hands tied together by the dreadful fury that was pitting in my stomach. "I am seventeen, ten months from reaching legal adulthood and it shouldn't be a problem-"

"You misunderstood my point of view." Kuzen replied without hesitation. "Wade is aware that you are going to be of age soon, but it's a matter of growth and that you are incredibly influenced by puberty."

"What do you mean? I am more than calm when thinking about-" "You threatened to kill the pizza delivery man you called two hours ago when he came here empty-handed."

"I paid for my service and he literally got there late and without my pizza. I was legitimately angry-" "You said that you wanted to castrate him and send him back to his parents with his body chopped down."

"I..." Confusion riddled my mind as I actually evaluated that very episode. Maybe I _might_ have gone overboard with that one but.. "What should I do then?"

"Play his game." Dad calmly said, relaxing a little as I dropped the subject. "Patience is your best ally in this predicament."

"What if he got someone else?" What if I _lose him?_

"Do you wish him to be happy?" I snorted, considering it a stupid question and nodded at him. "What if the one woman he finds makes him happy?"

A apocalyptic scenario, I deduced as I felt an headache resulting from the conflicting ways to solve that very, terrible situation.

"So I need to just wait?"

Father chuckled and I felt a pout forming in my face at the amusement the man could drain from her confusion.

"Of course not. You have to be there for him when he needs it. You will understand when it will happen."

* * *

I sighed as I let the comfy pillows under my head do their role.

The conversation at Anteiku... had kept her up quite late in the night.

Midnight had passed by half an hour and her sore body was unable to rest because her mind was still fully awake and operational, unwilling to concede the unnerving issue.

Glancing at Wade, I noticed him silently snoring in his side of the bed and I started to think about the future, how it will all change.

Change was unavoidable, Noroi's death had been more than a good way to prove it and I was unsure what kind of twist it will be.

Will it be positive like when Wade had taken her in, or horrible like when her Guardian was killed?

I was no magician, yet I would have loved to have some foresight on the immediate future.

My body ached, demanding to get some deserved sleep and I was more than happy to comply as my trail of thought was degenerating into something way too deep to elaborate at that late hour.

My eyelids soon closed as I felt drowsiness fighting to take over my tired brain, yet it was in that very moment that the bed started to slightly tremble.

I opened quickly my eyes to see the cause of this and was surprised when I saw Wade shivering, fearful whispers leaving his mouth.

 **You have to be there for him when he needs it.**

The words echoed in her ears as she slowly got closer to him, my hand settling on his shoulder.

The shivers slowly declined into nothingness as the young man regained a stable breathing and sleep.

I blinked. "Why?" It went unanswered, yet this was going to be the very question I will ask him tomorrow.

Now?

Sighing, my arms went around his torso and I put him close to me, a simple embrace to keep him away from whatever had threatened his rest.

Maybe Wade wasn't the strongest but he was mortal after all.

* * *

 **AN**

 **New chapter and tomorrow I will post the definitive schedule for my fanfics.**

 **About Wade: after few chapters of this story, I felt I was making the OC way too much of a Gary Stu, so I decided to give him a reason to not only be but also having been. I will explain next chapter where I finally shed some lights in the past of the seemingly mighty Wade Langley.**

 **Next chapter going to be posted in few hours from now!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Mystic ToMatoo** **: Yep! Also thank you!**

 **Tobi14** **: He is quite far from becoming Canon Souta, he is still too much young to train in the family's business.**


	22. Dear Agony

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21** **: Dear Agony**

* * *

To say that this very situation was the worst possible in this new world, I would be saying a fat lie.

This was possibly the **worst situation in any world.**

Tied down to a chair, ropes actually very close to bruise my arms, I silently waited for my fate as the group in front of me voiced the reason behind this whole insane 'reunion'.

"We want to know more about you, Wade." Eto's voice surprisingly didn't remove the curious sense of- "Sure! But get me out of this, please!"

While I should have said those words with a quieter, more calm tone, I felt like something was **off**.

The group was formed by Eto, Arima and Tatara, the children having been told to play in their rooms for the time being.

"Today I received two letters, the sender unknown." He picked the mentioned papers and settled them in the table of the rom. "The first one with the 'Read First' sign contained certain instructions before the opening and reading of the latter, suggesting that you should be hold in a single spot, even if tied down to a chair."

I was tied on a chair and for some reason I felt that there was a reason for this to be happening.

"It states by the very end that the second letter is an... intervention."

... **Nooooooooo-** "I think this was all an elaborate prank and-" "Wade."

I blinked, my protest dying as the green-haired teen was certainly not going to have this.

 **It was nice to exist as a good person!**

The letter containing what I feared the worst was finally opened and the one who started to read was the CCG's Reaper himself.

 _Wade Langley was born to a rich couple in January 8th 19XX in New Haven, New England._

 _Since the age of seven, Wade was a constant target of bullying and-_

Kishou's eyes widened as the next part wasn't... expected.

"Arima-san?" Tatara asked, surprised to see the Investigator pause with this kind of shock in his face.

 _A-And was hospitalised multiple times, wounds ranging from cuts to deep lacerations in the back._

 _At the age of nine, the bullying intensified as his grades worsened under the sheer pressure of demanding parents and ignoring teachers._

"Stop. The next part is- Kishou, stop." The white-haired youth froze, staring for a brief moment to his senpai, noticing his body trembling, then he looked at the remaining people of the group and sighed, silently apologising for all this predicament.

 _At the age of ten, a child was seen hanging around Wade. Jeremy Hilbe was a skinny, Jewish child that had entered that school year and befriended the bullied child._

 _Age eleven, Jeremy Hilbe was found dead by near the dockyard district, his body brutally broken and filled with several cuts. Police determined the cause of the death suffocation._

"..."

 **I am sorry Jeremy. Why couldn't they have taken me.**

Those very words were the first time I felt living worth close to nothing.

I remember how I learned of it, the very day. Jeremy hadn't been going at school in days and the bullies had this identical knowing smiles that would make me panic.

It was when I come back to my empty house, my parents still in one of voyages out of the continent, that I encountered two police officers waiting patiently by the door.

Dread was the first thing to take my mind, thinking that maybe the older children had faked some proof to get me arrested, **as a prank**.

 **Children are cruel.**

They reached out, the tired, somber expressions in their faces denying this first deduction, then their words.

 **I'm sorry, kid. Your friend, Jeremy... is not there anymore**.

At the time I blinked once, then twice, a scream ruining my throat yet my mouth was sealed shut.

The numbness, the need to just stay still and let it all go all at once... were so loud.

 _For the remaining school year Wade was confined in his house, ignoring his parents' orders to return to school after two week of absence._

 **It was so loud. It was so alluring.**

Yet it didn't happen, a small letter arriving home... from Jeremy.

I remember wasting two hours staring at the mail, thinking how it might have been another **joke** from his tormentors.

Bravery took over for a brief instance, my hands picking the letter and opening it.

 **Hey Wade,**

 **I know that letters are written by dull and boring adults and that I should be telling this to you personally but... I can't.**

 **Everytime we are together, I feel terribly guilty. Why? I... I knew about your pain, I knew about your tormentors and.. I did nothing.**

 **When we hang out... I felt like I was being selfish, asking you to be my friend while I cowardly avoided helping you against them.**

 **I cannot find enough words to describe how guilty I am and... I know that I should tell you this because I promised but...**

 **There is this Coffee Shop by 34th Avenue and Frank, the owner, is super nice! He makes very good milkshakes and make discounts for me when I go there.**

 **Check it out during Saturday Afternoon, I am usually there at that time.**

 **I'm sorry for having failed you as a friend and I hope you will forgive me.**

 **Jeremy.**

When I finished reading those words, I felt less depressed. It was mostly because that the tone in this letter reminded so much about him, it made him alive briefly, enough for me to remember and cherish.

Putting the letter in my pocket, I put on a warm jacket and left the house to rush at the place described by Jeremy.

I was relieved when I found the shop open but was quite disappointed when I noticed a sign saying that milkshakes were out of commission.

Yet I entered the shop and tried to find Frank and-

 _Are you okay, kid? Do you need some help?_

Frank was an old man that owned the shop, his face genuinely worried when he saw me entering his establishment without a guardian.

I didn't speak, my throat still too tired from the continous cries I had endured previously, and I pulled the slightly crumpled letter from the pocket, giving it to the man.

Frank blinked, then he took the letter close enough to read. Soon his expression turned grim, sad.

He returned the letter, saying that he couldn't truly give me any milkshakes... but he could do something else.

He pointed his finger at the counter, aiming at the coffee machine and telling me that he could make a coffee that someone as young as I was could enjoy.

I remember staring at the light-brown beverage, then a sip.

While I wouldn't say that it was what put me back on track in that period, I think the cup was what woke me up from my depression.

"-Wade!" I jumped with the chair when I blinked and saw Eto's staring close and deploying a very loud yell.

"Gah!- Can you not?!"

"Senpai, you were unresponsive. The letter ends with the visit to this Frank."

A small smile appeared in my face. "That's because that's how the worst ended. I had to face serious bumps in the long road that took me there but it was finding that warm place that kickstarted me."

"So if I have to summarise it... coffee made you Wade Langley."

"That's correct, Eto-chan! But I think it's time to talk about something equally important!"

The three nodded, confused by my statement and the rising, sadistic smile plastered in my face.

"Let's start with Tatara." I turned to the chinese Ghoul. "You will be denied your private Tea time you have every Sunday for five weeks."

The man froze, then his shoulders sagged. "But-" My glare silenced him and the tall ghoul merely nodded defeated.

"You!" My finger booped Eto's nose, her eyes widening at the familiar but long-unused action. "I shall contact Shoeisha and get you five book signing this month."

"No, Wade please-" Her nose got booped again and that quietened her.

"And you, traitor of a Kohai." Arima looked at the floor, while I squeezed his shoulders. "You will find a girlfriend."

...

"What?"

"You heard me." I stated determinately. "You are going to get a girlfriend! I cannot have you whipped around by Eto and used as a minion against me."

The girl looked away, unable to actually deny something that had been quite blatant for a long time. _Kishou sure is malleable._

"Senpai, I appreciate-" "You don't understand me, Arima-kohai. You shall have a girlfriend, may it be someone you like or not."

...

"Why?"

"Because you were an accomplice to the intervention you just did there and I cannot let you go around with a punishment you can ignore with your Super-Investigator moves."

That day Wade become one with himself and his sassy self and everyone suffered his vendetta.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Here is the first part of Wade's past. Yes, there will be more than this single chapter about him but the next ones will be quite far in the future.**

 **While I do understand the need to give some lovin' to the Oc, I am not going to put him unnecessary details without focusing on other characters.**

 **Tokyo Ghoul is a story made of stories, where everyone is a protagonist.**

 **FYI Sassy!Wade is very similar to Sassy!Haise. Beware the Sassy and Punny monsters!**

 **Review Q &A**

 **King0fP0wers** **: The issue comes with Eto's age. While in many nations legal adulthood is reached by 18yo, it is a fact that full maturation is by 20s. What I mean is that Eto is not truly mature enough, both mentally and** _ **mentally**_ **, to actually decide for something that much important about her future.**

 **PervyPanda** **: It's been a long time since I used Eto's point of view and I am happy I didn't mess up!**

 **Mystic ToMatooo** **: Thank you! I am still waiting for that Oneshot you said you were going to publish yesterday's night! xD**


	23. Another contender joins the fight!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22** **: Another contender joins the fight!**

* * *

Rize Washuu was incredibly confused.

At first she had thought Souta was merely joking when he said that they both were going to hang outside, out of the Garden, but she was quite surprised by the small dress one of the researchers put on her bed.

She glanced at it, studying the curious texture that was seemingly better than the one she used for so much time, and she smiled a little as the truth started to sink in.

The small Ghoul was going out for a walk, out of that blasted building.

Rize was half-tempted to skip her steps while giggling mirthfully but decided to merely smile widely at this predicament.

She left her room, her new dress much more comfortful than her previous one, and she noticed that Souta had been waiting patiently out in the hallway.

"I'm so happy that dad let you come with me, Rize-chan!"

The girl nodded, almost forgetting a major detail regarding her quirky friend.

Tsuneyoshi Washuu, their mutual father, favoured the always-smiling child and would accept some requests none of their siblings could even dream to be permitted to have.

Taking her hand, the boy started to led her out of the steel walls of the Sunlit Garden and to the parking lot, where numerous guards and shady individuals waited for them.

The plum-haired child blinked as her eyes catched sight of her father, the old Director seemingly not as trusting regarding her leaving with his favourite son.

He gave her just a glance and, without thinking too much, Rize nodded as she was sure it was merely a warning to avoid funny business.

She was sure that an escape so early would have been far too much risky for everyone and thus the young Ghoul had accepted the whole situation that she was going to return in the Garden after the 'playdate'.

The journey in the passengers' seats lasted almost two hours with Souta falling asleep and staining her cute dress with some drool as he arched his head to settle on her shoulder.

The light book slap woke him up fast enough to avoid any further damage and she sighed, hoping that no one noticed that wet stain.

For someone that had just heard of Tokyo thanks to books, Rize was thrilled by the early sights of the cities and she was even more excited by the 1st Ward.

A place filled with so many people and incredibly high skyscrapers.

She felt a pang from her stomach but she knew it could have been worse if she hadn't been fed twice the normal ration for this event.

At least she wasn't going to unconsciously bite on someone during the trip.

The car stopped as the driver left the vehicle and opened the door on her side, opening the small metal cage that had held her from the real world.

Her shoes landed on the concrete floor and Rize blinked as she looked at three particular people waiting there.

The first one was Kishou, the foolish brother and the unluckiest of the children.

The Reaper that could have been the heir of Tsuneyoshi but failed because of his introvert charisma and his undeniable potential that was best used on the front line.

The Ghoul found his hair greying quite concerning yet her hopes of fixing her friend before it happened to him were quite high.

Souta might be a pain to deal more than twice every day, but she wasn't that much cruel to have someone as compassionate as the childish Washuu to just rot away earlier than anyone else in this planet.

Her violet eyes moved, finally catching sight of this 'Wade-san' and the girl on his side-

For a brief moment, Rize felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at the quite beautiful older female that was hanging with the two men.

She gulped, her face flushing even more as those green eyes noticed her and she almost melted at the inquisitive glance her direction.

* * *

Eto was now quite sure that she might have angered some deities while planning the 'Ghoul Revolution'.

Not only had she been dragged in this maddening situation to babysit two other Washuus but she had also to deal with the clinginess of one of the two.

The boy was surely quite demanding and childish but her major issue was the girl, Rize, as she seemed to have taken interest in annoying the heck out of her.

The one-eyed ghoul could do so much in that very day and pestering Wade was nigh impossible because of the stalking problem she was facing now.

Maybe it was irony but Arima was _smiling_ the whole time, something whispering things to her ear that aggravated her even more.

 _It seems that the Stalker has become the victim, Eto-san._

Infuriating Kishou and his blasted hip attitude!

"Eto-senpai please, tell me more about your books."

It got even worse when Wade decided to reveal that she was Sen Takatsuki to the girl.

 _Oh Wade, you might be sweet and lovely but sometimes I truly wanted to bash your skull to the ground._

She knew that the young man wasn't doing it because of a particular reason or because he was dense, it was because of his current interest in enticing Kichimura into liking books even more.

Surprisingly enough the extrovert teen had taken a liking of Wade, akin to a father and his child.

Her imagination of her future with Wade wasn't truly helping her in keeping a strong mind in solving her major issues and that was quite annoying.

Finally they reached a small park in the 5th Ward and, truly hoping that the questions and the unnecessary attention vanished because of the newest aweing place, she let her head rest on one of the benches.

"Eto-senpai." Her eyes snapped open, her Kakugan almost triggering at the primal rage starting to burn in her chest. "What do you think of Wade-san?"

She froze, her eyes widened as she stared at Rize, the girl tilting her head inquisitively.

"Well... Wade is kind and.. nice." There were numerous words that could have been used for her to describe her caretaker, yet she felt suspicious regarding this unexpected question and held back.

"Will he save us?" She whispered quietly as she sat in the bench too. "He doesn't seem much."

Eto understood the doubt in the girl's mind regarding her fate but she sighed, an impassive expression in her face. "He doesn't have what Ghouls can boast to have, super strenght, speed and endurance."

Her green eyes closed as she thought back so many years ago, about that very man that helped her to publish her first work, the very man that took care of her and pulled her out of the streets and.. "He is the best human."

The plum-haired girl nodded, her fangirl look quite restrained now as she merely enjoyed the silent breeze singing in their ears.

Eto turned to Wade, the man trying to explain to the young Washuu how to play Soccer but failing as the boy misunderstood every single word he said.

Maybe the time to finally try her luck had come and she has to bet her everything to gain her world.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Initially I had planned for Rize to crush on Wade but I think that would have been perceived as Gary-Stueing the OC.**

 **So I backed up to Rize crushing on Eto, using the whole** _ **She likes Sen Takatsuki's books**_ **as an excuse to create the pseudo-ship.**

 **I say pseudo as it barely holds up with their personalities and Rize's crush is mostly caused by puberty and lacking social skills.**

 **Lastly... OMAKE!**

 **-** **The Talk** **, starring Kishou Arima and Tsuneyoshi Washuu**

It's been just few hours since Arima had taken care of Souta and Rize during their first hangout together and the Reaper was quite confused at the unexplained summoning that his father had demanded to him.

The door of the old-style office opened to find the director staring patiently at him entering, seemingly having been stuck like this for God knows how much.

"Kishou... we need to talk."

Dread started to rise in his mind, yet his mask held well under this confusing pressure.

He sat in one of the two empty seats in front of the old Washuu and he decided to wait and see why he was there, staring at his parent.

"Souta-kun has told me some curious things. Things regarding some unacceptable behaviors of yours."

Arima was quite surprised to learn in that moment that he could get even more pale than usual, his mind frantically praying that this wasn't him getting discovered and all-

"You are still lacking a fiance."

Cold ice covered the Reaper's soul as he tried to fight back the sigh of relief from discovering why the man was so serious-

"That's not fine, foolish young man. The family need to uphold the responsibilities and so you shall start searching for a woman. Souta-kun also told me Langley-san has been the first trying to help and I will send him a letter to intensify his efforts in helping you, you foolish child."

...Dangit Souta!

Meanwhile a giggling teen stopped eavesdropping from behind the office's door, running back to his second room.


	24. Three Words(1of2)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23** **: Three Words (1/2)**

* * *

I admit that I had grown quite spoiled with certain situations ever since I have stumbled in this place.

The one thing that I had incredibly adapted, and apparently felt a requirement every morning, was waking up and finding some green locks of hair partly obscuring my sight and feeling a pleasant warmth by the side.

It might sound quite clingy coming from someone as reserved like me, yet when the third morning of finding myself alone in my room in a gloom state I kind of started to question what the heck was going on.

It had all started with her waking up early, using as an excuse the fact she had some inspiration for a new book and I had accepted it as a singularity.

That same day as I returned late and tired to my room, I found the room empty and void of the young woman.

I had frowned, my mind creating some other flimsy and simple excuses regarding this anomaly.

First that she was possibly still writing because of that about of inspiration, then when she failed to arrive by midnight that she had fallen asleep in her room.

The next day started and by lunch I noticed a distinct difference from the other previous times.

Eto was chatting quietly with the other members... but me.

I was surprised by this whole 'ignoring' gig but I let it pass once again.

As I started to clean the plates after lunch, Tatara decided to independently approach me, curiousity and confusion riddling his words.

I shrugged at his questions, saying that I knew as much as he did.

He was confused by my own ignorance but dropped the matter and he either returned to his room or went to play with Hairu and Rei.

The day ended with me going to bed early, trying to understand what was going on in Eto's mind and why she had turned so distant.

The whole 'Puberty theory' felt farfetched as she was near to end of her teenagehood and such a drastic turn felt more like something willingful from the smart Ghoul.

I groaned in pain as another migraine knocked at my brain as I continued to torture myself in understand this impossible prolonged rarity.

Settling with a proper study of her behavior the next day, I woke up with a new resolve and a foolproof plan.

Breakfast came and I _mistakenly prepared a cup of salty milk_ for Eto and, ignoring the 'prank' as if it had been truly a mistake that I was unaware of, I let the girl sip at the cup.

She paused briefly, I felt her calm mask cracking but not collapsing fully as her tongue was assaulted by such horrible sensation.

The cup was set on the table as she silently left for her room, leaving everyone confused by her absurd attitude.

"Oji-chan, what's wrong with Eto-neechan?"

I blinked at Hairu, the innocent child extremely honest by revealing her shock as I sighed calmly.

"I don't know, sweetie. I'm trying to understand myself."

That very afternoon I was stunned by how vindicative Eto was.

Anger was now boiling in my throat as I stared in muted fury at the devastation that had occurred in my room.

The sheets and curtains in tatters, two of the four bookcase fallen on the ground and some of my notes covered in water.

I sighed and counted up to ten, trying to find balance and- **I couldn't find it!**

With a grunt I marched in silent determination to the door that led to Tatara's room and knocked loudly.

The white-haired Ghoul took just few moments to walk to the door and open it slightly with an annoyed look.

"I'm going out."

I decided to leave out the place where I was going and when I was supposed to return because I **seriously needed to get this murderous feeling out of my guts.**

The chinese man nodded and I merely nodded as I took a jacket and closed the entrance door of the flat as loudly as I could, my mind drowning in stress as I walked fastly as farthest as possible from the building.

* * *

Eto's eyes moved away from her notes as she heard the door of her room opening slowly, a satisfied expression building up in her face as she felt victory at hand.

Once again she had been forced to return to use such a blunt and ruthless method to gain Wade's attention on her and her only, flinching at her mind reminding her that she had promised to never repeat this again.

She had thought that the one that was going to be entering her room would have been either Wade to ask what she was doing or Tatara to whine about her crappy plans regarding courting.

To say that the one-eyed ghoul was surprised to find Hairu entering the room, sniffing and still crying, caught her by surprise was an understandment.

"Y-You meanie, w-why did you hurt Ojichan?" The words hurt, badly if she had to be honest, especially since the one saying those was someone that young.

"I-I didn't mean to sound hurtful, Hairu-chan, it's just a plan to get Wade to-" " _S-Shut up_!"

The writer recoiled in barely veiled shock at the girl's outburtst. "O-Ojichan just l-left and d-didn't e-even tell w-where he was going. _Y-Your plan is dumb!_ "

...

Her mind stopped working after that sentence entered her brain, a cold and horrifying realisation struck harshly at her as she realised how big she had messed up.

She could have settled with a lenient prank, yet she had been so confused and furious about the slight so early in the morning that she had felt the need to left a mark.

Eto had succeeded, just not in the way she had planned.

She jumped out of her chair and stopped only to stop at the stil crying child, crouching and pulling her in an embrace.

"I'm sorry."

Her apologise increased the sobbing, yet Hairu relayed one last sentence.

"I-I don't care. B-Bring my Ojichan back!"

* * *

I am dumb.

Not the 'Goofy' kind of dumb, the 'I literally shoot myself in the foot' dumb.

I had decided to vent off my frustration after having explained to the editor back at Shoeisha why my newest book wasn't going to be published anytime soon that month and I was quite careless when I didn't notice the first signs as I entered the building.

I groaned, my broken ribs sending renewed pain to my brain as I tried to stand up from the ground, failing as my aggressor grinned eye-to-eye.

"Today is truly a great day to be alive, Langley." The blond cracked his fingers and I stood silent as he crouched to stare at my pitiful body, damage by the previous beating the thug decided to throw at me.

"You see, Langley, I find your works confusing to say the least." He continued, taking some pliers from a nearby table, my eyes following the blood trail to the corpse of a young woman, her face bruised and her lower body missing from her pale corpse.

"You speak of peace and understanding as better resolutions to unite people." He cackled a little, then his face morphed back into an impassive expression. "But it is fear that rules. It is the strong that orders the weak."

His large hand picked me from my neck and pulled my body from the floor, taking my face to look at his own.

"If you tell me why and how this is actually true, I will let you live _undamaged_."

His hold tightened and my lungs screamed for air as my throat was almost closed by the insane strength of the man.

"Fail to prove me how you are right and I _will enjoy playing with you_."

In that moment of insanity, one small thought fiercely held on my lucidity.

 _How do I leave this mess?_

* * *

 **AN**

 **This is the first part of the true end of the first Arc.**

 **Jason is here and Naki is not too far off from there.**

 **Will this situation dictate Wade's death or survival?**

 **P.S. I've been thinking about two possible fanfics for** _ **maybe**_ **next year when I get my schedule more open. First one is... a WI story about Eto growing with her father (I know there are big stories with this plot but I have planned some unique intro and situations) and a story about the post-RE epilogue. Will give more details on further ANs as my ideas are still lacking some necessary details.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Guest (Chapter 23)** **: You need to be more specific about what got you so much shocked, surprised or horrified.**

 **Mystic ToMatooo** **: I have plans! Plans about slow-burn!**

 **Abraxxas** **: Thank you for your support and I think the reason this fanfic is overlooked might be because it is a slice of life story where there is no Hide, Kaneki or Touka as MCs. Most of those now festers in AO3.**


	25. Three Words (2of2)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24** **: Three Words (2/2)**

* * *

" _Ghouls can be considered humane by the mere fact that they can think, yet it is hardly possible define them 'humans'._ "

I remember hearing of this particular ghoul that had started to make some dreadful actions quite recently.

Jason of the 13th Ward was as horrifying as I had heard, yet my mind was steeled and prone to avoid making mistakes with this dangerous foe.

Words could be useful and I generally lacked the inability to formulate those, yet this blond ghoul wasn't someone who demanded simply answers.

It was easy to spot the curious glint, madly trying to catch any particular hesitation or doubt in my eyes as he read that part of the small study I did about Ghouls just few months ago.

A first work regarding the subject, an experiment to see if literature that was not approved by the CCG could be masked and distributed to the people in an attempt to open their mind.

The system used to make all of this possible was the final part of the book, the annotations section.

"Page of the annotations, chapter 5."

My tone lacked emotion as I felt some careful stance in the use of words and expressions glued with emotion might cause an unfortunate reaction from the insane warden.

Jason blinked as he skimmed through the pages, until he found the part I had voiced, his eyes reading the sentences with odd calm and silence.

" _Ghouls are sinned by nature itself to their unique diet that makes humans their prime prey. Defining the former as something equal to the latter would imply that their could freely cannibalise each others. Yet it has been proved by numerous scientists ( independents and freelancers) that cannibalising among Ghouls is considered dangerous for one... mind and body._ "

The ghoul closed the book, turning quietly to stare at his prisoner. "I thought that the Kakuja process wouldn't have caused much of an issue."

"A forgiveable mistake." I whispered as I stared silently back at the warden. "The first recorded Kakuja was actually... from the 24th Ward." Jason's eyes widened in surprise at my knowledge of the secret Ward of Ghouls.

"The CCG was the first one to learn of this mutation, yet lacking further research they couldn't give a full analysis of the drawbacks of the form. The only ones that could are the citizens of the underground city as they had witnessed the process fully-"

Hands slammed on mine as Jason smirked widely. "An amazing mind you have, Langley. Truly impressive."

The door behind the blond Ghoul opened as the younger one, Naki, entered the room with a small box.

The leader blinked in surprise as his subordinate entered, yet his smile returned again quickly. "Fifteen minutes have passed. You see Langley, we decide to make this a game with rewards. The greatest prize? You surviving for another day."

Two onigiris were revealed as the box was opened and Naki's hand grasped one, directing it close to my mouth.

Small, quick bites as my eyes kept staring at the smiling mad man as my stomach's need was quenced.

Feeling satisfied I nodded at the teen which, after returning the gesture, turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I was a mere thug until few months ago. Doing simple jobs, being a simple-minded fool that didn't understood the big picture of this world." His smile widened. "Then I was captured and shipped to Cochlea." He blinked and chuckled before returning to glance at my confused expression.

"You have never heard of Cochlea, Langley? The CCG is quite shy about telling how they 'investigate' important ghouls, their methods quite discounted or even left unsaid to the public."

Jason paused, his hands picking the pliers and playing with it. "I learnt how humans think and crave in their sick nature. Their thirst of sadism and pain that can be sated only by killing their _inferiors_."

The small juggle of the metallic instrument ceased as the owner turned around to stare back at me. "Yet you exist." The pliers returned to the small table. "You and your logical standpoint and your truthful facts. You are a paradox to my own mindset."

"Your honesty is my poison." He mused insanely. "Your mind is my punishment."

"Liar."

Heavy silence ruled briefly as the tall man recoiled at my accusation, then he moved towards me as his face eyed mine in confused anger.

"I saw how you are looking at that boy, Naki." My mouth felt dry as I thought about that curious predicament. "If what you said was true, then why you _care_ for him."

"I could kill him." Jason reasoned, breaking the stare as he looked away. "He is expendable."

"Yet you need to be told by someone else to remember your own stance. You are lying to yourself... partly."

I blinked in panic as the Ghoul destroyed the restraints and picked me up by my throat, the pressure thankfully not enough to block oxigen to reach my lungs.

"You are sprouting crap, Langley. I know what I think and-" "Y-you are trembling."

Wide-eyed, Jason looked at his other hand and saw that it was indeed shivering.

He cracked his fingers, something I understood served as a mean to show distress but also reduce the panic.

It wasn't working in that case, the trembling continuing to rose Jason's confusion and fear.

His hold lessened and I fell back on the chair, my hands massaging my bruised neck.

The Ghoul seemed to be panicking at what was happening, his composure lost in that fit of fear and I felt dread when his eyes turned back onto my form.

"Y-It's your fault! You are causing this, not me! Y-You need to die!"

His violet Kagune exploded from his back and I knew that my time was over as the tendrils shooted towards me.

I closed my eyes, chiding myself for being such a moron and idiot for having taken the slight Eto caused too far and put myself in that situation.

Yet my impending doom never arrived. My eyes slowly opened as I saw Jason looking to the door, his Kagune aimed at the entrance of the room as sounds of fight and massive roars echoed back in that chamber.

The door opened, a trembling Naki rushed inside as he stared back at the figure that was chasing him.

Eto was donning her mummy-like dress, her Kakugan blazing in silent fury as she walked inside.

I noticed the bandages around her hands were stained by red blood and that she felt so much... _unnerving_ to look at.

When Jason backed away just a step, he knew he made a terrible mistake the moment the leader of Aogiri turned to him, a massive tendril made of red, blue and green RC cells pierced effortlessly the tall Ghoul, which blinked in shock as he felt his life vanishing before him.

Cold fury turned away from the now corpse and she was ready to end the deal by finishing off the crying teen at her mercy-

"Stop." My hand slowly squeezed her shoulder and she flinched at the touch.

"They hurted you." My heart hurted by hearing her pained tone, her plea to make up by ending the threat.

"He d-didn't-" Yet my voice failed to finish, the toll of having been forced to stay awake for so long and the stress of the situation finally taking over my lucidity as I fell forward.. in her waiting arms. "I-I-I'm so-" "No, _I'm sorry_." She whispered back as what little remained of my consciousness started to wane away.

"E-Eto." She blinked quietly as I closed my eye, sleep taking over my mind. "I loo-"

Darkness took over but I was sure of one thing. Her Kakugan was replaced by her normal eye, her emeralds shining a bright light at my failed words.

* * *

 **AN**

 **While I planned this one to be the last chapter of ARC 1, it is the next one (Reconciliation) that will seal this Arc for good. Next arc will start next week as the Aftermath of this predicament will be given in few hours from now!**

 **Before we start answering some questions, I will say that** _ **HOW**_ **Eto found him will be explained next chapter and, while it might appear quite cheesy, I think it fits the plot.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Mystic ToMatooo** **: The plan was purposely made dumb as she is not an expert in love. Thus she is trying the simplistic and quite obsolete approach of getting him concerned like in the past.**

 **King0fP0wers** **: By reading this, I think this chapter caused quite the surprise with how it turned up to be.**

 **Abraxxas** **: Yamori is a broken pawn of the mind-snapping system of TG World. He is as much of a victim as he is a criminal, saving him was never something I had planned because of his damaged mind.**


	26. Reconciliation

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25** **: Reconciliation**

* * *

Pain kickstarted my brain from the ill-induced slumber, my eyes catching sights know to my mind.

I was back my room, some bandages nicely applied to where my bones had suffered the brunt of the chit-chat with the dangerous Ghoul before I-

Mind freezing as few fragmented memories remained regarding the aftermath of that recent event, I finally noticed the curious, warm weight grasping at my left arm.

Turning to my side, I grimaced at the sleeping form of the female teen that had so much troubled and eased my own burdens.

Eto snored quietly, fully dressed and her lower body still seated on a chair near the bed.

I smiled sadly at the sleep bags that were forming under her eyes and my free hand moved quietly as it started to softly caress her head.

She mumbled unrecognisable words as I continued with my ministrations, yet the pleased expression showed that she was enjoying the massage.

Someone knocked by the door and soon it was opened to reveal.. a man wearing doctor clothes?

He paused for a moment, staring at the scene, then smiled and nodded. "You are awake. That is good."

He walked closer to the bed and in the mean time I tried to understand who this stranger was. He noticed the familiar stare and nodded again.

"It's the first time I have the pleasure to meet you in person, Langley-san." He stretched his hand towards me and I moved the one previously busy with patting the sleeping girl to shake the awaiting palm. "My name is Asaki Fueguchi and I'm a close friend of Arata. I've been called for an emergency case.. yours."

My eyes glanced briefly at the still-snoring, green-head as I focused on Asaki.

"I hope everything is alright, Fueguchi-san."

"Oh it is. Mind you, I would have taken you to my office to better help you if it was truly a worrisome case." He sighed and settled in the free chair in front of the bed. "Sir... your RC cells counter is the lowest registered."

... "What?"

"Your current RC level is 126. Healthy humans should have 200 or above and... your situation is unique."

"Good or bad?" My tone turned slightly whiny at the suspence created by the doctor, which replied with a sheepish look. "I-It's not bad in the present... actually, you are possibly one of the few people that have better chances in avoiding suffering the ROS in any circumstances."

"So you build up this dramatic moment, drawing concern and all... and that is it all?" Asaki nodded and I sighed. "You sure you aren't a tragic actor, doc?"

The Fueguchi chuckled nervously at the comment as a young woman and a little girl entered the room staring intensily at the man, the doctor seemingly having been too much immersed in my judgement to actually notice this two intruders.

"But do tell me, doc, do you believe in jumpscares?" I grinned as the man blinked in confusion, turning around. "Jumpscares, what do you me-Ah!"

The woman giggled as she had positioned herself well enough to surprise the dense doctor with her relative closeness to his face.

The child followed her mother's reaction and my grin widened.

"I think you should go now, Fueguchi-san. I can pick my pieces up from there."

He sighed. "Why are all my patients like this.."

The brunette smiled kindly as she patted his back. "It's not you, dear.." Then she nodded in my direction, taking the curious girl with them.

The door closed and I returned my attention back to the still unconscious Eto with a suspicious look.

"You are awake."

Her snoring got a tad bit louder, a false move from someone that tries to fake sleeping.

My finger poked her right cheek. "You areeee."

She groaned and a pair of green eyes shone an annoyed glint back at him.

"You truly are a pain at this hour."

I grinned. "You are the remaining 23."

The young Ghoul conceded a smile at the meek humor but shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Was she starting to apologise?

As much as it sounded poor-planned after that ordeal, I couldn't be cruel to her and ruin that moment, thus I let it happen.

I patted her head softly. "I know."

"I shouldn't have been that much harsh with you." She muttered in her daze as I continued my ministrations.

"I know." It was four months of notes and writing... I had suffered worse.

"I might have to take some of your underwear to catch your scent."

My left eye twitched in annoyance at her partly-logical choice of.. cloth to be used for the search patrol. "I.. I forgive you."

She sighed, this time a serious tone in her voice. "I love you."

...

I froze for a moment, my eyes going wide for a brief second to understand the very meaningful words.

"I... know."

...

"What do you- how you already knew?" Initial surprise was replaced by a questioning tone and I sighed to my poor predicament.

"It... wasn't that much to spot your attempts."

Eto deflated a little, her eyes half-closed as she groaned to herself. "Was I that much see-through with my efforts?"

"Quite." I stated calmly, looking at the disheartened girl. "It was as clear as an hammer straight in one's face."

...

"Then you- why didn't you ever say anything about it?"

Hard question for her, hard question for me.

"Because..." I started thinking how to word the following sentences and I found myself stuck in a crude deadend.

"C-Can you at least... tell me what do you think of it?"

I've been thinking of this for a long time and, even if I looked at it in a serious study, I couldn't find any issue with that change.

Our relationship had been a weird kind of the roommate type, never of siblings and... I would be lying if I said that I hadn't grow close to that girl that wanted to kick the world right.

"I... I think I can... live with it and..." Her rapt attention was now onto me as I felt an unpleasant rock settled in my chest. "I think I... love you too."

She blinked at the words, seemingly unexpected in her plans and... she smiled.

"I.. _we_ can work with that... right?"

A shaky smile was now on my face and I sighed to myself. "We... can- _no_. We _will_ make it work."

They laughed at the curious tension and Eto decided to move from her seat, her arms carefully pulling me close to her as she settled her head on my shoulder and mine settled in hers.

"Thank you. For everything."

"No." I was smiling genuinely at this point. " _Thank you_."

* * *

 **OMAKE - Post-Reconciliation Crazy Party**

Our moment was brief as someone slammed the door open and Arima and Arata rushed inside.

"Senpai!-" "Wade-san!-"

They both froze at the scene, paling as they caught my not-so-veiled fury and Eto's pain-promising glance.

In their shocked state they barely noticed Hairu and Touka entering the room and sighing at the reaction of the two, limiting their own to mere smiling.

"We will take them out." The pinkette stated, the Kirishima nodding in agreement as they both grasped their father/big brother's hands and pulled them out of the room.

"Oh, there is everyone here." The little Ghoul said before leaving the two alone in the room, their face sporting two similar blushes.

"Maybe we should go?"

Eto nodded and I smiled as she helped me getting up from my bed and walk towards the door.

Before she could open it, I coughed at her as she stopped with a confused look.

"No groping in front of the children."

Her wandering hand recoiled from her previous place near my botton and she pouted at the restriction.

That night sure became one of the most memorable in our memory... just not in the brightest light imaginable.

 _"Wade, Tatara is hugging the cactus!"_

 _ **"Tatara, that is not a woman!"**_

 _"Oniichan, look at this!"_

 _ **"Rei, that is not how you are supposed to use your knives!"**_

" _Oji-chan, why is Oniichan touching Arata-jichan like that."_

 _ **"Kohai, stop with that at once! Arata, you too!"**_

 _ **"And Eto, stop groping my butt!"**_

 _"Nope!~"_

* * *

 **AN**

 **And thus the first arc is over and next week I shall start the second one!**

 **I've been thinking about starting to write some chapters of the fanfics I plan to publish after I end some as I started to have some massive ideas blooming quite frequently and I need to write this down!**

 **Also subscribe to Pewdiepie!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **King0fP0wers** **: Psychological warfare is far worse than normal warfare. Naki is going to be a difficult nut to understand and break, but he will come around.**


	27. School

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26** **: School**

* * *

Rei Suzuya blinked as he stared silently at the ceiling of the grey room he had been summoned at.

The principal office reminded him much of the room his caretaker used as his own, personal office.

Formal, filled with books and it had the same ink and paper smell as the room used in the comparison.

The white-haired boy blinked again, this time his red stare turning innocently to the two men sitting in front of him.

The principal was old, his hair starting to grey and a small but thick mustache adorning his face, intensifying somehow the stern expression conducted from his black eyes.

The teacher by his side seemed to have been picked from some madhouse, bald and with that barely restrained, fury creeping in his face in some demented twitches.

It's been two months since Wade had been kidnapped by that mean Ghoul and just one when his desire to join the CCG Academy had been accepted by his legal guardian.

The first impression regarding the Academy were the same he held in that very moment: a bland structure with several teachers that barely saw action in their lives.

It wasn't that hard to rattle out their true selves with some intense expressions and Rei was starting to understand what Wade had meant with 'becoming disappointed by the reality'.

His classmates... quite dull to say the least.

The important characters that jumped to his mind were Akira Mado, Seidou Takizawa and the Yasuhisa twins.

The daughter of Kureo Mado, the Quinque expert, was attached to the rules worse than cement holding together the bricks of a wall and never wasted an opportunity to flaunt quietly her 'superiority'.

Takizawa followed closely with that ruse, yet his composure tended to crack under sheer pressure and thus failed to catch up with the blonde in the ranking polls.

Kuro and Shiro, how he liked to address the monochrome duo, were much different from the previous individuals.

Both were orphans, just like him, and had been the first ones to approach him when he joined the class.

Plus they were open in partaking in various, crazy activities during his free time, banning whatever boredom had threatened his years at the school.

Another blink and Rei caught the only door to the room opening, Wade being the first one to enter with an impassive stare.

The green-haired young woman, Eto, followed and closed the door behind them, her eyes darting first at the two men and then to the naive-looking boy.

"Langley-san? Thank you for coming here so quickly and I would like to apologise for the unexpected summoning."

Wade nodded, Rei stared calmly as he took one of the unused chairs to sit close to the white-haired Suzuya.

As soon as the ghoulette finished mimicking the man's action, the principal nodded at the trio.

"The reason you were called there is that Suzuya-kun has been caught spreading some ill rumors regarding Tokage-san being the responsible of the recent deaths of various critters around the entrance courtyard."

Goumasa flinched but nodded, preferring to keep silent and let the principal do his defenses.

"Is that so?" Wade murmured quietly, glancing at Rei with a curious look that was meet by the boy's red eyes, a mirror to the youth's mind. "Do you have proof of this, Rei?"

The white-haired boy nodded and turned to the accused teacher. "I saw him doing it and he threatened to expel me if-" "C-Clearly a foolish attempt of slander from a very foolish boy. He clearly thinks himself above adults."

"I don't quite remember questioning you, Tokage-san."

The man flinched again. "B-Beg your pardon?"

"I think it's not difficult to understand that this is a debate to understand what is truly going on and yet you think to be capable of assessing judgement without us confirming with facts the recent happening."

"Tokage-san is just trying to mantain his professionality, Langley-san. I understand your concern as a parent-figure for-" "Oh, it is not concern."

The flat interruption stopped whatever excuse was leaving the stern elder and Wade picked some documents, pushing them on the principal's desk.

The man nodded with a frown a the paper while Tokaga gave it just a glance.

Wade flinched briefly as the former Cochlea warden cracked his fingers, reminding him so much of his close experience with Yamori.

Rei stared at the scene, feeling a painful sensation spreading in his chest, urging him to kill the nuisance that was the psychotic teacher.

"T-Tokage, what is the meaning of this?!" The elder slammed his fist on the table, startling the teacher with this new twist. "Those are true receipts from a renowned therapist within the CCG and it states that you are not supposed to work near civilians or anywhere under CCG-owned societies."

"F-Forgery! Y-Yes, it is not true-" His futile attempt to counter the proven accusations were interrupted as two police officers entered the room without knocking, shocking most of the occupants.

"We are here because it was signalled that someone had refused to comply with CCG's legal directives."

Wade nodded and turned at the panicking teacher. "That's him, Goumasa Tokage."

One of the officers returned the nod as they both rushed by the fearful man and apprehended him.

Few moments passed and the unstable man was taken out of the office, leaving the principal to defuse the situation.

"I-I wasn't aware of this. I-I replaced my predecessor just last year and the man had been decribed by him as a stern but manageable guy."

"I understand and I don't think there is much needed but an apology to Rei."

The elder nodded and bowed his head at the white-haired teen. "Forgive me, Suzuya-kun."

Minutes later, Rei followed the couple outside the room and near the main hallway when he was tackled by two missiles.

"Rei-chan!" "Suzuya-kun!"

Wade smiled at the scene while Eto barely restrained a giggle from leaving her mouth.

"It seems that Rei got some friends, don't you think, Sen-chan?"

The green-haired author nodded in agreement, her amused expression growing while the two girls noticed the attention of the duo.

"S-Sorry, L-Langley-san. We are just happy to see that Suzuya-kun has not been wrongly punished." Nashiro stuttered the excuse, sporting a blush in her face, while Kurona nodded fiercely, smiling the whole time.

"Rei-chan is our best friend and we care for him a lot!" The man blinked at the loudmouth that was the brunette but nodded at them.

"It's nice to finally met you two, especially since Rei spoke so well of you two."

The compliment seemed to flatter the two as they both glanced for a brief moment at the dense red-eyed boy, the introvert blushing even more while the extrovert squealed in glee.

Quietly his mouth hovered close to Eto's ear, whispering a small proposal that was met with a quick nod from the young woman.

"If you want you could invite your friends over at the appartment. I think Hairu would enjoy finally met your friends."

Rei blinked at the offer, turning first to glance at both twins then back to his caretaker.

It.. wasn't like something bad was going to happen so.. he nodded.

"Yatta, we are going to met Rei-chan's imouto!"

"Kurona! Please don't-!" But it was too late, the brunette pulling both Rei and her twin sister towards their classroom, leaving the newly-made couple alone in the hallway.

"What an interesting way to deal with so much free time."

Eto nodded. "'Rei-chan' does have a nice ring. When do you think he will see it as annoying?"

Or _When can I start using this nickname to tease the cute teen?_

"It depends if the twins crack his shell properly... I think it will in an year or two from now."

The green-haired ghoulette giggled as they started towards the entrance of the building.

Her mind seriously trying to not think about the maddening schedule that would start the week after that one.

* * *

 **AN**

 **It is funny how easy is to put three characters in a ship even through they are foes in the canon.**

 **Still they do seems cute, don't they?**

 **Also Arc II is there! This new season will see the battle between CCG and Aogiri intensifying and... an unexpected ending before Arc III!**

 **Arima is going to get engaged, Souta will turn into the sweetest boy ever and Ayato begins to have some rebellious streaks thanks to puberty!**

 **Want to know more? Stay tuned to the story!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Mystic ToMatooo** **: Thank you!**


	28. Coup

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27** **: Coup**

* * *

When I had started teaching Shuu Tsukiyama and Kanae (Karren) von Rosenwald, I had expected a certain.. _behavior_ from the two during lessons.

I was quite sure that the young heir to the rich family would have kept reserved but eager during lessons, yet he became-

"Shensheiii! Karren ish pulling my sheecks again!"

-this.

The german girl paused as she noticed that Eto and I had just entered the house and removed her hands from the suffering teen. "H-He was doing _perverted stuff_."

Now, I think we have to make a little step back and explain _how things turned like this_.

It was around the time Rei was enlisted at the CCG Academy that Shuu's attitude turned quite... _creepy_.

The boy would always try to flirt with everyone he could see that was female and most of those times he would have Karren aid him in his endeavours.

That was until the 'accident' that had happened after a small lesson outdoors that saw some heavy rain fall upon our heads.

I decided to let the two teens use the bathroom, the girl masked as a boy hoping that Shuu would have accepted to use the shower one at the time.

The boy promised but decided to smugly enter the room as Karren was singing and washing with warm water.

I have to say, for someone as quiet and submissive as the girl was I had not expected her to retaliate so much viciously on the boy.

I remember having to call in Tatara to help the young Tsukiyama out of that cruel predicament but **sadly** couldn't do much when his father discovered this.

Mirumo said he had been quite _mild_ in punishing his son, giving him a spanking for one hour straight before ordering Matsumae to have him led back to his room and let him skip dinner.

In the mean time Karren was... confused and terrified.

Confused as she had expected to be punished too but was let go as the Tsukiyama head of the family apologised to her, terrified as she didn't know what to do once Shuu would be out of his punishment.

* * *

 **A month earlier..**

The park was quite silent as I sat down with the distraught girl.

She had arrived at the flat early in the morning, a nervous wreck that required some advice and I was more than willing to help with.

Eto had not been happy to lose her overgrown, warm pillow for that reason and settled with have me straddled to the bed and rest the whole day in.

A curious retaliation, one I certainly couldn't protest about.

"What if- What if he d-doesn't want me as his servant because I-I got him p-punished? Wh-what if I lose my job?"

"While I am happy that you are seeking some advice, I think you are missing a major point of the whole predicament." I said in an impassive voice as I stared at some flying leaves. "You did nothing wrong and... I think you are overestimating Shuu way too much."

"B-But I've been on his side for five years now a-and I think I-I know what he will do-" "You do, but you fail to visualize it."

... "W-What?"

"You know that he will react in a certain way but you tend to sugarcoat that reaction by making him appear like the perfect gentleman." I scoffed, thinking about the many time the teen had tried and horribly failed to get a date with Rei, failing to see _the main issue about that_. "He is a growing boy that is still learning about the world around him. You have been there helping him but unwilling to take it a step further."

"A-A step further?" She blushed and I groaned, knowing full well that she had thought about something _less right_ but also true.

"You need to lead him sometime or he will found himself doing bad choices thorough his life." I blinked staring up at some clouds. "He is smart but also silly and airheaded. He needs someone to keep him _forcefully_ stuck on the ground and.. you are her."

"B-B-But.." Karren was speechless, surprised and.. _understanding_. "Why me?"

"Because you have been the closest to him, haven't you? Also.." I paused for a moment, looking left and right before moving my mouth close to her ear as I whispered a little thing Mirumo had told me times ago. "Shuu's father cares for you a lot. He had been extremely fond of your mother when your grandfather adopted her in the Tsukiyama family and he is incredibly taken by how much you remind him of her."

"W- Is that true?" I nodded and she looked away, her brain sponging at this new bit of information. "Does.. that mean I could be a little more _aggressive_ with Shuu?"

"If it happens for good reasons I don't think you will be scolded by him."

A little smile appeared on her face and _I failed to see what it was hiding behind it._

* * *

And so she turned like this.. full tomboy.

"Wade-sama, forgive me for having hurted Shuu-sama for being a perverted teen-"

"Stop slandering me, Karren-chan-" *Slap!* "Owie! You mean woman."

She snorted and picked him from the tie and pulled him towards the living room, the amused couple following behind them

"How is Rei-san? Did he have issues?" I shook my head and Karren seemed relieved.

The first time the foreigner teen had met with Rei, her behavior had been understandably protective of her 'young master', especially since Shuu had yet to find that Rei is actually a dude.

When Karren had started to show some attitude changes, her relationship with the white-haired boy had turned positive as the neglected teen spent part of his free time helping the girl in her violin's sessions.

"We are going to have some guests after lunch, humans."

"Are those girls-" One of Karren's shoe centered his face, the girl glaring at the undying flirtiness of the Tsukiyama.

"Those are Rei's friends and they don't know about the predicament, thus no 'try to seduce in the name of love' or whatever you call it, brat." Eto's grumbling tone caused the boy to pout and express depression from his face.

"I'm not that bad.." Said the one that just few moments ago asked if those guests were girls or not.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-

Tsuneyoshi Washuu sighed blankly as he stared at the report that had been delivered by Kaiko, the representative of V quite irked for some reason.

He blinked at the content and was confused by what was supposed to be _bad_ about it. "The government refuses to accept particular kinds of bribes, I don't see the issue-" "The bribes they don't accept are those related to V's goals. We need you to exert more pressure on them and-"

His cane snapped as it smashed on the desk. "I remind you, Kaiko-san, that I am none of your little snakes you like so much to order around. I will not risk myself and the family in doing that."

"V demands it, _Washuu_. We are talking about expansion of bases for our final plan and-" "Tsuneyoshi-sama?"

The old man turned by the door to stare at the man by the door. "Kai-san, please enter."

The Washuu's retainer gulped nervously as he felt the viciousness behind the glare of the terrorist but continued to walk until he reached the now damaged desk.

"Souta-san has expressed a wish to expand Rize-san's room with another chest and-" "Granted."

The worker blinked but nodded calmly. "U-Understood, Tsuneyoshi-sama." And then left the room, leaving Kaiko to boil in fury at that interruption.

"I thought Rize was meant to incubate **Dragon** , why would you waste so much time and effort if this all going to go to waste?!"

"Because Kaiko-san... there have been some interesting change of plans."

At his words, the door was bursted by Arima and a group of enforcers under the family. "V is not.. useful anymore."

"You are meddling with the worst enemy, _Tsuneyoshi_ , V is going to reveal your pitiful nature-!" Ixa pierced easily through Kaiko's chest, destroying the Kakuhou in its path to his heart.

"That is sure a sad attempt to keep yourself afloat, _Kaiko-kun_ , but you failed to see the issue when it was in front of you the very moment you barked about it."

"W-What?!" The old director smiled as several other quinques teared at the weakened foe.

"The new conservative government is prone to compromise a deal with my family, to keep it untouched in the large investigation, if I got the little buggy issue that is your organisation _removed from Japan_."

As the Ghoul died under the painful assault, Tsuneyoshi stared at Kishou and whispered. "Go for it."

The white-haired man blinked but nodded as he rushed at the entrance to return to the temporary HQ and led the small, sneak attack on V.

"Tsuneyoshi-sama." The old man turned at one of the retainers with an inquisitive expression. "Souta-san wanted to know if you were still free to watch that series you promised him you would watch with him tonight."

The old man broke his composure with a small smile and nodded. "Tell him I will be there."

It was good to be back in action so soon.

* * *

 **AN**

 **About V getting destroyed so early on** **: I had thought how to deal with them since I first had the first meeting of Aogiri and I came up with an unorthodox solution, killing them because of betrayal. They are not particularly dangerous compared to the men and funds controlled by the Washuu and it's** _ **easy**_ **to see someone as Tsuneyoshi backstabbing them to avoid getting his family destroyed by the Dragon gamble. Thus he did it and now Aogiri has just a single enemy to focus at.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **King0fP0wers** **: Rei was saved few weeks before he got** _ **that**_ **happened. Also yes, fuck Tokage. xD**

 **Mystic ToMatooo** **: Thank you.**

 **Abraxxas** **: I am quite confused about 'the one which killed their parents' as I've found very little about the responsible of Nanao Yasuhisa's death. I thought it was Shachi since it fitted with the twins joining that particular mission in canon. Also the CCG doesn't know that Wade is one of the leader, they know that someone new there is responsible of raising hell regarding the government but cannot do much about it. The Kirishimas will be the main theme in few chapters from now as it been far too long since I had them in the story.**


	29. Just an 'average' dinner

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28** **: Just an 'average' dinner**

* * *

I was quite amused when poor Hairu was present in the hallway leading to the entrance as I opened the door to the Yasuhisa twins.

The pinkette had enough time to stare in wide-eyed shock as Kurona propelled herself to hug the cute girl close to her. "Shiro-chan, she is super-duper adorable!"

The young teen blushed as she was put in that embrace for a while but the warmth was enough to fight the weirdness of her predicament.

"Kuro! _We are guest, get back here!_ "

The black-haired girl blinked twice and pouted. "You just want to steal this cutie from me, don't you?"

The introvert twin opened her mouth to protest, held it open for a while in silence before closing it in defeat, a small embarassed blush on her face.

"T-That's not true and-" "Kuro-chan, Shiro-chan?"

The white-haired girl's blush intensified as Rei seemed to have heard the noises happening near the entrance door.

"Rei-kun, I didn't mean- Kurona and- and." My hand patted her head, interrupting the messy mind of the usually composed girl to create awkward words.

"It's alright, Nashiro-san, I don't think Rei-kun will find anything wrong with the situation, especially when Kurona-san had voiced- Uh?"

The mentioned black-haired girl paused her hug, turned around and marched until she reached mere moment from my face to- "Call me Kuro-chan, not Kurona-san. I ain't any old woman!"

I was kind of surprised at the outburst and demand but.. "Okay?"

She aimed her finger at the top of her head. "Now pet me!"

"Uh?" The girl pouted at my confused and pointed at the embarassed Nashiro. "Shiro-chan can't be the only one enjoying some petting- Pet me!"

At the unexpected, new order I started to pet swiftly but calmly the demanding teen and soon her furious expression melted into a pleased look, similar to a cat ready to purr at some kind ministrations of its owner.

My brief appeasement ended up sparking a little chain of dominos, starting with someone tugging at my shirt. "Me too!" My hand left Nashiro's head and went to the affection-needy Hairu.

The white-haired girl had her hands covering her face, muttering something like ' _So embarassing_ ' and the curious looks Rei threw her directions didn't help as he looked back and forth between his open palm and the tomato-faced introvert twin.

The climax of this situation was preluded as I felt something cracking by the dining room and turned to see Eto peeking from the room, her hand grasping harshly the wall and cracking it by sheer strength.

I sighed as I knew this was going to end quite 'interestingly'.

* * *

"So you think you will drop out from the Academy in the next year?"

My tone was a tiny bit shakey, possibly because Eto was clawing at the arm, my hand calmly trying to avoid messing up the petting of her green-top.

She was in bliss because of this little action she had started to like, yet my arm would have preferred to be in better predicaments that the current one.

"Shiro-chan says that she doesn't feel ready to become an investigator, she said something about becoming a wri-" "T-That's enough, Kuro-chan!"

"A writer? I don't see any issue with it." The white-haired girl sighed and shook her head at my attempt to press for more information on the matter. "I-I just feel like I am not good enough for-"

Kurona groaned at the modest reply and pulled a piece of paper, throwing it in our direction.

Eto picked it and blinked as she started to read it.

"T-That, Kuro-chan!" Nashiro tried to get it back but her sister groaned. "C'mon, Shiro-chan, I am super-sure she will say it's fine."

"That's not the problem." She hyperventilated in her seat. "I-I don't want no one to-"

"This is good." I let a surprise look replace my interested one as I turned to look at the One-eyed Ghoul. "Did you write more?"

At this I decided to pick it to read it myself and, few moments later, I was glued to the words and grammar used for this little fragment.

It wasn't enough to give a full assessment since I lacked the whole work but I nodded in agreement at the half-ghoul's comment. It was truly good.

"J-Just few more pages but I don't-" "I think you could start your career already if I have a words at Shoeisha and the director."

She blinked in surprise and was pensive for a while. "Y-You are Wade Langley- Oh, you wrote the treatise?" The girl asked owlishly as I nodded. "That's me."

Then she turned to Eto and gulped nervously. "A-And you are S-Sen Takatsuki-san?"

Eto was surprised as it had been a while since she had to use her pseudonym in informal places. "That is me."

"I-I-I-" She seemed to be incurring in the infamous ' has failed in its execution' error as she couldn't even speak for few moments.

"My sister is a super-fan of yours, Sen-chan! Maybe if you give her an autograph she will finally show her _true self_ -!" Her sister didn't waste time in planting a fist on the top of Kuro's head the girl yelping and the whining about 'cruel neechans'.

"I don't see why I shouldn't-" "THANK YOU!" I almost jumped as I saw the white-haired girl teleporting behind us, bowing and with a copy of Dear Kafka and a pen in her hands.

Instant Trasmission? Heh!

Eto's suprise was more hidden but I could feel it... when my arm was almost crushed by her twisting around as she kept her iron hold over it.

Sure the most interesting of dinners...

* * *

" **Do you have contacts over him?** "

Tatara regretted having accepted the insane request from the White Reaper.

The man was busy God-knowing what and now the chinese Ghoul was stuck with this absurd duty.

"I do, Arima-sama..."

" **Good, keep recording the scene.** "

The half-human wanted to have those moments saved up in his personal collection of memories, especially because Hairu seemed to be getting some new big sisters quite soon.

"I hope that you are faring well-" The white-haired Ghoul frowned as he heard the distinct sounds of people dying quite quickly from the other side of the call.

" **I have almost finished putting out the trash, Tatara-san, and I will be there as soon as possible.** "

"As you say, Arima-sama."

The call ended and the tall Ghoul sighed, continuing to record the dinner from the outside of the window, only his Bikaku keeping him from falling from a least ten metres from pure garbage.

"Whatcha doing?"

Tatara turned slowly to stare at the balcony on his side, a child looking in silent wonder at the man stuck with the curious, red tendril.

"I was.. looking at the window. What are you doing?"

The boy hummed and closed his eyes before answering. "Mama said I should play a little bit outside because I was staying too much in my room."

"Oh?" The Ghoul dropped with an hint of faux interest. "Then why are you not going to the park?"

"Because the other kids are mean and I don't want to go there."

"Then you should probably return inside.. I am meant to not be seen."

"Oh-Oh.. I'm sorry." The child stopped just a moment to show a full grin. "My name is Ginshi Shirazu, what yer name?"

The tall ghoul hummed quietly. "Tatara."

"Nice to meet ya, Tatara-san. See ya soon!"

The child closed the door that led to the balcony, leaving the chinese man to think deeply about that encounter.

What had just happened?

* * *

 **AN**

 **Super-tired today and I don't think I will upload a second chapter as I found myself quite busy with the modding and all.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **King0fP0wers** **: Pierrot isn't.. going to appear quite soon. I think that they were too little important to be put under scrutiny of either CCG and Aogiri in this period. They will appear, just not anytime soon. Rio is going to join Aogiri, or better his brother is going to join and then he will join when he will get hold enough. Same for Ayato, Touka is a big no-no because she wasn't that much into fighting in the frontlines and works better as a support. Shachi will appear quite soon, his mission is to.. decapitate Aogiri.**

 **Mystic ToMatooo** **: Their relationship, while it got a bit more serious, will have its moments of 'regression' to playfulness pre-official engagement.**

 **Locksoli** **: Not 100% correct. The Dragon's poison sure turned him in a full ghoul but he turned in an Half-Ghoul via surgery prior to attack Kuzen and Ukina. I know it sounds kind of far-fetched to a certain extent but there is a massive plothole regarding that period about V.**

 **Guest(Chapter28)** **: Ain't he unlucky?! XD**


	30. Humbling Punishment

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29** **: Humbling Punishment**

* * *

Aogiri's paperwork turned in one of the worst and most atrocious mess ever since some 'ad campaign' had started.

While it had not been an order from the higher-ups, some members have taken the idea to paint some graffitis around the city with the Aogiri Tree emblem.

New recruits seemed to flock by the hundreds, some even coming from other Japanese cities.

Another thing to do: create new branches in the various Japanese regions.

I sighed as Ayumi dropped another stack of paper with an exasperated look.

"This is sure a drag, Gimonfu-saaan." I chuckled at my secretary's gloomy mood, having both shared the pain conveyed by numerous papers that needed to be signed.

"I-I am sure it will end soon, Ayumi-san. Maybe we will enjoy some days away from this hell.. heheehehehehehe." She joined in the emotionless laugh as we knew that it was a lie, a terrible one to the boot.

Our little depression was interrupted as the door of the office was slammed open by a familiar teen with his Kakugan flaring angrily.

"Ayato?"

He turned to stare directly at me, marching towards the chair and sitting in one of those without asking for permission.

I gave a glance at Ayumi and was about to dismiss her when- "Recruit me."

A blink, then two. "Beg your pardon?"

"I want to join Aogiri, I want to be in the frontline."

And thus perplexion became a feature of my face as I tried to understand why Arata would send his twelve years old to join the organisation.

Heck the man was pretty much working part-time and just in support roles.

"Does your father-" "I said, **I** want to join." And I sighed at how badly this was going to turn into.

I heard footsteps and I saw two familiar individuals walking towards the office, a pair of guards looking quite surprised at the presence of the two in this situation.

Eto waved her hands energically, keeping the whole childish facade up, and I returned the gesture while Arata stared at his son with a mortified expression.

"Gimon-kun!" I nodded at her greeting while the older Kirishima bowed a little my direction while approaching the teen, which had just saw whom had arrived.

"D-Dad-" "I told you to wait at least when you were 18. To give some time to grow your Kagune and get stronger."

I.. I was surprised. I have seen cold furious Arata, I have seen annoyed Arata but.. parent-angry Arata was something new.

The mummy-like girl didn't react weirdly at this, possibly because she had seen this happening many times while she babysitted the two siblings.

Surprisingly enough I also missed the young woman storming towards his panicking brother, Touka having grown nicely since the last time I had seen her.

More snappy than usual too. "Neesan-" "Be still, otouto! I'm going to pummel you to the ground."

She paused, noticing the several pairs of eyes on her, then turned to see.. me.

A smile. "Wade-jiichan!" I coughed, having my identity revealed this early to my assistant.

Speaking of Ayumi, the girl had an hand covering her mouth from chuckling outloud as she was being reminded much of the early exchanges she had with her brother.

"Touka-chan. I see that you have grown a lot! Tell me, do I need to start to help Arata-san with kicking some 'thief' before they still your heart!"

A massive blush spread in her face and, for a moment, she forget about her previous target."I-You, there is no need! As I-"

"I remember telling you that I will not accept that Kaneki kid! He may be polite, good with helping around the house and a very soft-hearted boy- BUT I WILL NEVER LET MY DAUGHTER GO AWA-!" *SLAM* "ohhhhhhh..."

Trembling in silent fury, Touka decked her father without much of a flinch. "S-Shut up, old man!"

"Ohi, ohi! Ayato-chan is trying to run!" Indeed the boy had tried to sneak his way out of the group but failed miserably and got in a position far closer to his sister, now once again quite incensed and needing a punching bag.

He 'eeped' but Eto pulled him closer and whispered something in his ear.

Whatever it was, the boy rushed to put his hands onto his face as to cover his shame written on that blush of his.

"Touka-chan, wait! I think I have an idea!"

Even the guards turned, curious how I had planned to end this funny scene.

"Ayato-kun, I cannot give you a frontline job because your father would kill me, possibly after your sister had mauled me. BUT! I can give you a job in the administration."

He raised his eyebrows, giving tentative looks at his waiting sibling. "W-What kind of job?"

Few hours later, Ayato would be howling in outrage as he had to help delivering pamphlets and paperwork around.

As the situation seemed settled, I dismissed an highly-amused Ayumi and.. I was stuck with Eto in the office.

"Truly a good use of manpower, especially someone as young and.. lacking in certain subjects."

I nodded at her compliment. "I thought that it will be a good way to get some experience. Maybe in some job or in doing reports if he truly decides to join the fronliners."

"Oh, he will. Ayato-chan truly want to do 'something' in his life."

I nodded but frowned as she walked towards me and.. sat on my lap. "C-Can I help you with something?"

She giggled but sighed in relief. "Just a nap. I've been up since four in the morning-" I nodded as I remember her getting up quite early today. "As I had to plan something big."

"Something big? Like... something personal or work-related?" She didn't reply at first, too much engrossed by the warmth of the embrace.

"Let's just say that... it will be in the news."

"Oh?" I blinked, already bracing for whatever insanity this little bundle of madness and destruction had planned.

* * *

 **Breaking News! Cochlea Ghoul Detentive Center has been attacked by numerous groups from Aogiri.**

 **Director Tsuneyoshi doesn't comment on the subject!**

 **Arima Kishou said to have been authorised to investigate on the matter!**

 **Sen Takatsuki's newest book has been released! Industrial is the trick nobody has seen coming!**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Quite the super-short chapter, I admit, but I have something planned for next time. Something big I would say and.. maybe I might upload it this monday. So.. get ready!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **King0fP0wers** **: First thing first, thank you for your kind words! Second, Tatara was filming the dinner as per Arima's request and, lastly, it will be happening in one or two chapters from now!**

 **Mystic ToMatooo** **: Will happen in three-four chapters. I still don't know how much Shachi will keep them busy!**


	31. Riot of Fists (1of3)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30** **: Riot of Fists (1of3)**

* * *

Eto sighed as she walked around the group of former prisoners her little plan had managed to get out of Cochlea.

She was bummed that, just as planned, Wade had lectured her ruthlessly regarding this aggressive way of recruiting, understanding the need to boost the folds but also messing up their attempt to keep a favourable status quo while the CCG crumbled before them.

Patience... was not her forte. That was why Tatara had been forced to do introduce the new rookies in the circle, knowing full well that Eto would have easily messed up her acting with any of her 'incensed' explanation.

All was meant to go smoothly and all, until the mummy-like Ghoul paused in her childish monotony as her eyes catched a peculiar flinch from one of the prisoners.

She blinked and scrunched her eyes to look better at him, studying his features with acute detailing.

He was tall, in shape and.. didn't seem as malnourished as many others she had seen in that squallid place that was Cochlea.

Some other prisoners fidgeted and she frowned at the situation. Something was wrong.

Without breaking her part, she skipped towards Tatara and giggled wonderfully, catching the attention of the chinese Ghoul.

"Ne, Tatara-san, maybe we should bring the Bin Brothers to show them how it works? They are simplier than your _booring_ explanations." She continued, her tone assuming a faux surprised one. "Also, maybe we should tell Gimonfu to go and get some snacks! It's almost lunch afterall."

Someone from the crowd snickered at her behavior, while the subordinate sensed something weird in her voice.

Without much hesitation nor doubt, the man turned to the guard close to the door and nodded his head at him, gesturing him to go and complete the silently ordered tasks.

Eto's mind went through a little spin as she planned how to extend the usual presentation guide and get everyone some more time to prepare for a possible counterattack.

It wasn't that much difficult to see that this wasn't a mere group of prisoners.

Her suspicions were proven right as she felt wind surging towards her and she barely dodged a muscled fist aimed at her.

The individual, a man with long, black hair and unrefined mustaches, ended up slamming his arm on the floor, cracking it.

Tatara's Bikaku went for the kill, only to miss as the man jumped away from the counter.

The crowd finally moved, most of them rushing towards the only door of the massive building, the guards set there unable to keep up with the absurd flow of people there.

Her panic was easily shadowed by her attention over this peculiar meele-specialist, the guy capable to keep up with her speed.

The white-haired ghoul tried to use his Bikaku to pierce the very annoying individual, but he soon found himself dealing with the few 'prisoners' that had remained in the room to help their supposed leader.

"You are incredibly rude."

Eto's mouth bit down any obscenity as she found little space to speak while dodging the complex fighting style she had been pitted against.

The man growled. "A foolish idea, to try and get people out of Cochlea to join your fold." The girl felt a growing fury as her own Kagune failed to register any damage on the buffed individual. "Too soft. You could have been much more if you hadn't kept this dishonoring act towards human."

With a groan, the one-eyed Ghoul managed to finally land an hit on the elusive individual.

Cutting deeply in his left arm... as his right fist slammed on her guard, pushing her onto the wall.

The pain was bearable, Eto had experienced worse, but she knew that soreness would have hindered her fighting capacity.

She needed to get some time to get her Kakuja form out, to get some chances to win this one without having to gain too much damage from it.

She still had to intercept the group of rogues storming through the HQ while they were busy dealing with those baits.

Asking Tatara? The tall Ghoul was in quite the predicament as he was dealing with at least 10 'prisoners' that were exploiting his large frame and his relative sloweness.

"You should just accept the end, brat." The man exclaimed, trying to press his advantage but only ending up to reignite the previous stalemate of dodges and missing attacks. "You don't have it in yourself."

"Bold wards from someone so shameful to not cover his chest." She giggled as her Kagune finally bent and slashed the unprotected flesh of his torso. "What's with that, trying to compensate for something?"

Surprisingly enough the taunt actually worked as his punches and kicks turned faster but also less precise.

To make up with this disadvantage, the man finally started to use his Kagune, a Bikaku that seemed oddly familiar.

"You are Shachi, aren't ya?" He didn't asnwer, his eyes fully focusing on the battle and only the battle.

Some serious annoyance he was, she mused, one that was seriously blitzing up her craplist.

Shachi growled as he launched a mad barrage of fists and kicks at her, her Kagune quickly forming a small shield in front of her but she could feel it slowly getting chipped away by the brutality that was trying to get at her.

Then.. he stopped.

Eto could just blink as she felt his hands grasping at her Kagune before being pulled towards his waiting punches.

Little space to manouver herself out of that trajectory, his fist slammed angrily on her bandaged arms, tearing part of the medical garbment.

Her body crashed on the floor, a scowl visible through her mask as she dodged another punch directed at his head.

Her Kagune slammed onto his chest and pushed him away, enough for her to recover a little from the tricky attack.

"You have the potential to become the greatest Ghoul, Yoshimura's spawn." Her eyes widened at the nickname. "But you are holding back, you are scared of going all out."

She could remember his hand on her shoulder as she prepared herself to end the kidnapper's life. _**"Stop."**_

Eto flinched outwardly, giving way for the attacker to get an opening on her defence.

His fist drilled on her stomach, knocking the wind out of her lungs as she felt her breakfast resurfacing by that forceful push.

She spat blood as she fell on the floor, her body failing to keep up with the unexpected hit as she saw the killing blow approaching.

Tatara was still busy, his Kakugan widening momentarily as he catched the scene in his defence.

She closed her eyes. **I'm sorry**.

 ***STAB!***

Blood poured on her bandages, as she braced herself to the embrace of death.

She unconsciously licked part of the liquid and felt confusion.

It wasn't her blood.

She opened her eyes and stared in barely veiled shock as a familiar Kagune was piercing Shachi's chest.

"We are here." Wade proclaimed, behind him the bin brothers, while Kuzen removed his kagune from the wide-eyed man's torso.

"Eto."

The warm sensation flooding her chest mixed with the relief caused her to sniff a little, tears accumulating in her eyes.

"F-Father."

* * *

"Shachi has failed."

The man sighed as he turned to stare out of the massive window wall.

"A noticeable lost." The one behind him muttered. "But one that exposed how weak Aogiri is from internal attacks-"

"It will not happen again."

Silence reigned for few moments. "W-What?"

"Trying again something like this will be nigh-impossible. The organisation will merely create some contigency plans for any other attempts at it."

He turned around once more, his eyes deeply sending his steel resolve to his subordinate. "Call the facility. We will need to see what is available to act at once."

"W-What about Aogiri?" The man merely sighed as he closed his eyes. "Let them recover, gain a false sense of confidence in having dealt with this sneak attack. They will waste resources in preparing for something that will not happen again in the future."

The stranger nodded and bowed. "As you wish."

* * *

 **AN**

 **This chapter was mostly an entire fight! Next one will shed some light regarding some questions:**

 **1\. Why was Kuzen here?**  
 **2\. Why Wade seemed quite calm with the whole situation?**  
 **3\. And who paid Shachi to pull this unexpected attack?!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Mystic ToMatooo** **: Hikari died few months before the fanfic started. Also, let's keep the pace to a moderate level. No need to rush and burn it on the process.**

 **King0fP0wers** **: It was kinda short. Dunno how to set Kenny with the whole thing but I think he would still be in a better situation than how he would fare in Canon. Maybe he will be pulled in some accident anyway.. if he has to be shipped with Touka I** **need** **them to conceive Ichika. It's for the Greater Good! xD**


	32. Riot of Fists (2of3)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 31** **: Riot of Fists (2of3)**

"I don't think I _like_ your idea of ambushing them."

I scowled as the Anteiku manager once again admonished my dumb and foolish plan.

When the Cochlea escapees were in route to reach Rushima Island, I made a quick call to Arima, asking for further information regarding the situation at the Ghoul Detention Center.

He seemed quite obvious to any possible foul play but he said something that made me think.

 _"Tsuneyoshi wasn't particularly angry regarding the attack."_

It was a simple but incredibly wholesome statement. The old man had somehow _knew_ that Aogiri would have been easily lured if an excuse to lower Cochlea's defenses had reached our ears and so decided to create a Trojan Horse to cause chaos in the main headquarters.

I was impressed at the plan, having totally forgotten that the old director had been one of the most ruthless and efficient leader during his prime.

My plan was simple but also worry-inducing. Eto and Tatara were supposed to be unaware of the ambush and that would leave them to deal with a good portion of the invaders.

While they were dealing with them, two groups would intercept the troublemakers that were to leave that room.

The Bin Brothers were leading the closest section near the exit of the hideout, Kuzen and I were going to chase any lucky ones.

For the first time in a while I was happy that Arata had taken a day off today, leaving me to deal with just the concerned father.

"Oh, trust me. I hate it with a passion."

"You say this but you still wish to go forward with it." The old man was already in his Kakuja form and I would have been incredibly terrified to ignore the pressure he was exerting.

But there was something that defeated the fear of being butchered by the man and.. it was the fear of having underestimated Shachi.

The man was a monster, there was no way to describe someone that willingly took on the CCG alone.. because he wanted to gauge their strength.

I can't even start to tell how much even thinking that very idiotic idea fled my understanding, even Kuzen, which had been friends with the buff nutjob, was wary of encountering him again.

That was why he was here, to try and get him to either join or stay away from Aogiri.

I had little hopes to actually 'convert' him to the cause, knowing full well that he would push for more violence than our status quo.

Brawny but not brainy.

That brief and accurate depiction of the man was proved right by the very idea of he had accepted to be part in the CCG's little plot.

The room that had been turned in the little rally point had a single monitor that was connected to the cameras of the room where the meeting was happening.

 _This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea._ _ **This is a bad idea-**_

"They have made their move, time to go, Wade- _san_." I flinched at the note on the honorific, feeling the chilling hold of that licking my spine and making me truly worried.

" _Boss! We see 'em andddddd! SLAM! The first two are down!"_

I would have seriously smiled at the Ghoul siblings' curious attitude towards attackers but.. my mind was still droning over my main objective there.

Get Eto and Tatara out of that crappy ambush!

Four grunts had been assigned to follow us through the hallways and soon we found six of the fake prisoners.

They paused as they saw us, most of them utterly panicking at the sight of the Owl while few were preparing their Kagune to attack.

Too little, too late. Kuzen's Ukaku had been sharpened by years of training and experience, true swords cutting through the rabid cattle and showing that he had some stress to _kill_.

It was quick and brief. That was it, no glorious comebacks or anything like that for the jerks and soon our attention was brought back to rush at the room where the two Ghouls were fighting Shachi.

Minutes of silence, minutes of anxiety and then the door was in front of us.

"We are here-"

I opened it quickly and saw the dreadful scene playing in front of us.

Tatara was fending off at least six of the invaders, his height and Bikaku put in quite the disadvantage in that close-quarter predicament.

Eto was on the floor, staring up as Shachi prepared to- I blinked as I felt Kuzen jumping towards the two, his Kagune shining red as it stabbed the mercenary through his chest as he tried to finish off the half-ghoul.

I blinked again, this time my legs started to hurt as I ran as fast as I could towards _her,_ no pain capable of actually overcoming the increasing worry that was afflicting my mind.

Crouching at her, I scooped Eto in my arms. "G-Got you."

She merely nodded as I felt her body quite frail in my hold. _So much frail to be true._

The four grunts had started to help out the chinese Ghoul and Kuzen planted another piece of his Ukaku onto Shachi.

I glanced at him briefly, pure **anger** threatening to fully condition my judgement over the _bastard_.

But I was already out of the room, the infirmary room my next stop.

* * *

I was thankful that Aisaka was able to smoothly stabilise her bleeding and bandage properly her wounds.

At my confusion regarding her regeneration not acting up, the Fueguchi sighed tiredly.

"Eto-san is consuming very little flesh. That is quite slowing down her capacity to regenerate as she should." He continued by ordering to have her fed twice her usual amount of flesh and to have her under watch for at least two days.

That was an acceptable deal and I let myself sit on the empty seat by her bedside, Eto having fallen asleep mid-intervention.

Three hours of silence as I stared at the results of my plan.

It could have been easily avoided, maybe by now they could have been going to the beach and got the date she had promised her-

"Wade..." My eyes moved to stare at her, suprise and relief fighting in my mind as I smiled meekly at her. "H-Hello there."

A small smile appeared on her face. "You are... quite dumb."

"Uhm?" Was my intelligent question regarding that comment.

She sighed as she shuffled slightly under her sheets. "You knew.. you knew that Shachi was going to attack, did you?"

"I.." My mouth closed a little as shame strained my capacity to elaborate an explanation. "I-The plan- I thought it was going to-"

"The other attackers are dead?" I blinked in confusion. "Yes, but-" "Then I'm fine with that."

I frowned at this, uncapable to grasp her logic. "It was my fault if-" "You had _no fault here_."

"But I-" "Wade, if we wanted to play the guilty game I might as well say that it was my _fault_ for having not verified how this fortuitous situation in Cochlea had happened."

"But still-" "Can you.. please stop apologising?"

I opened my mouth again, ready to ignore her small request, but she intercepted my action by cupping my cheeks and bringing my face onto hers.

A blink, then two and finally I closed my eyes as I felt _her_ as her tongue poked a little at mine in our kiss.

It lasted for more than few minutes and soon we recoiled away to recover some air for our lungs.

"T-That was fantastic."

She grinned widely. "You taste of strawberry and... chocolate?" I blushed a little, remembering that early that day I had a cake with those flavours for breakfast at Anteiku.

"Y-You like it?"

She didn't reply verbally as I was once more pulled in another kiss, this time her tongue _did_ play a little more around and I felt quite _bothered._

A giggle broke the small trance I had entered as she stared at the ceiling of the room.

"I got you!"

What a childish reaction, I mused, yet I could see myself doing it too.

I smiled fondly and kissed her forehead. "And.. I got you."

It was impressive how life-threatening experiences were the very thing that push some relationships.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Next part will see few chapter regarding the endgame with Aogiri (5-6 chapters) and the last villain for the main cast (this second section will end with the elimination of the last enemy and a long epilogue). I bet** _ **few**_ **will be able to find out whom I am talking about!**

 **Also little addon for the AN section: I will sponsor freely a fanfiction per chapter. I noticed several writers doing this and I've seen some authors with incredibly good ideas and potential.**

 **Fanfic of the day:** **Drowning In Reality** **by**  
 **OC-I/SI where the main protagonist is thrown in the TG world and enters through the one of the worst ways. Long chapters (which should get some paragraphs modifications) that don't waste time in minor details and focus in a new, original storyline. You like Fukurou? Then this is might be of your liking!**

 **Lastly I finally released a fanfic that boldly challenge a theme very few authors have tried.** **Angel of Death** **shows how easily what could be considered a dream job can turn in a very terrible situation to deal first hand. A fresh new Investigator deals with the corruption of the CCG and of the mentality the world is known for.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **King0fP0wers** **: I can attest with good evidence that the reason Shachi was turned in a punching bag both in Canon and this story is.. because non-boredom. Explanation: Ishida had stated that the pressure to reach the final chapters had been insane and quite draining, I cannot say I am able to withstand this situation myself. Writing a long story, may it be a original or fanfic is quite the work to accomplish, especially if you start getting some good ideas and you have a schedule too much fat to accomodate the new fresh stories. It's not that I am going to stop (that would be dumb from my part) but I hope ya all understand why I am getting out some short chapters. Geez I'm so ranting right now and I apologise for that. xD**

 **Mystic ToMatooo** **: Thank you and yes, Eto can easily be the strongest Ghoul but she is holding back. Why? It will be explained next chapter and.. there is the kiss you wanted to see!**


	33. Riot of Fists (3of3)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32** **: Riot of Fists (3of3)**

* * *

"You shouldn't be alive right now."

I have never been someone easily ruled by my own temper but..

"My patience has been subjected to some of the repercussions from your actions, Shachi-san."

 **I was incredibly furious**.

Mostly furious to myself but.. **Shachi felt a fitting punching bag for what my little stress**.

A gag made by some resilient cloth denied the craze-looking man to retaliate at my words, strong restraints made by Quinque steel were just a precaution for the highly-drugged Ghoul, excessive doses of RC suppressants making sure the bulky man wasn't going anywhere.

I could see in his eyes, beyond that absolute hatred, that he awaited me to offer him a way out of that pickle of a situation... but seriously, why should I employ someone that would surely backstab me?

Few moments later I was outside the torture room as one of the grunts took the honor to decapitate the rabid monster with a swing of his Koukaku.

"You could have made it quickier than that." I turned to see the blank stare from Tatara, part of his long robe teared and showing bandages around the damaged skin.

I sighed dully but I fully agreed to his honest concern. I was being too much blunt in my means of dealing with this issue and... I sighed again. "You should be in the infirmary."

"I found quite annoying the fuss Eto was giving, Wade-sama." He relaxed a little as a hurted expression flared momentarely as he felt his wounds acting up. "You should deal with her at once.. I suggest that she would find a movie refreshing."

"A movie?" I mused loudly at the advice he had just given me. "Did she say something _more_?"

He seemed confused but nodded slowly. "I think she had muttered something about Will Smith and-" "I think I understand what she wants to see... thank you, Tatara."

The man nodded and I decided to make a quick walk to where I had left the bundle of messy joy and.. she seemed to have everything _out of control_.

Stuck in an intricate mess of bandages and sheets was a very irked Eto, the half-ghoul seemingly trying to reach the quite distant TV we had placed in the room.

I paused for a moment to give her a long stare and I was satisfied as she looked quite embarassed with her situation now that she had a spectator.

"I had things almost done." She tried to pull a save... but I was far too kind to actually reply snarkily at her small attempt.

"So you want to see 'I, Robot'?" It is quite surprising how the girl had taken a liking to the action-genre movie but I had let it slide under the 'the theme is around the different' explanation and let her enjoy it as much as she could.

A nod was what sprung me to walk to the TV and insert the VHS with the movie in it.

Slowly I made way towards the chair by her side, ready to sit there and watch the movie- "Stop."

I froze at the demanding tone and was about to question her reasoning when I felt something literally snatching me away from my position and slowly place me on the quite limited free space Eto had in her bed.

She snuggled uncomfortably, trying to give me a little more but I merely groaned at her silly plan.

A surprised yelp was the major reaction when I pulled her near my chest and above me, a pair of green eyes widening in panic at the sudden action. "You sure are quite indecisive with our plans."

She had the decency to blush. " _Shut up_." Then her head nestled on near my chin as we both turned to stare at the TV as the movie began.

* * *

"This is quite interesting, Kishou." Tsuneyoshi gravely looked at his half-son, his spawn, as the white-haired man blinked calmly at him. "You know that your cover is gone, that I could easily dispose of you for this little rebellion of yours..."

The Reaper was ready to take the hit for the King, to not let the growing revolution die because of a mistake of his in dealing with the remaining of V, knowing that he would do something he had agreed to on his own free will.

But the death sentence never came out of the elder as his parent gave him a blank look before sighing.

"I suppose it wouldn't matter.. I have quite lost against Langley and.. I suppose it is time to concede defeat."

For someone so fierce in a fight, in training and every aspects of his life, Tsuneyoshi sounded _old_ for the first time in a long time.

Gone was the stern man that would prefer to end the world than accept surrendering to his opponents, _gone was the man that wanted the world to be his to decide_.

"I heard from Souta that the park in the 20th Ward went through a thorough rework. They have made it pretty, he said."

Arima had visited said place and.. it could be seen as a beautiful landscape in Tokyo compared to some of the more sophisticated natural parks rising in the more modern Wards. "It is quite beautiful, Tsuneyoshi-san."

"Then it's decided. Please inform your _friends_ that I would be willing to met with them there and.. I suppose the _children_ might enjoy some time outside."

The young man blinked at the implication. "You.. you want to _free the others too?_ "

 **Shio**

 **Yusa**

 **Suzu**

 **Rikai**

They were still missing what was the true world. Children born out from a capricious family, one that was slowly started to rear its head from the disgusting results of long-term plans, plans that weren't meant to end this horribly.

To think that monsters could actually be horrified..

"I can see how easily this can sound surprising, shocking even... but I am not going to last forever, Kishou." The old director stated wearily as he relaxed in his chair. "I..I have _so many things_ to make amend for. To think that.. I missed the real reason behind this all, condemning the family I had sworn to my father to protect and redeem.."

"Tsuneyo-" But Arima stopped right there, something holding him back from addressing the man before him with that honorific and.. "Otou-san."

Tsuneyoshi looked up from his sour stare drilled onto the floor to direct a surprised and _elated_ look towards his son. "Kishou.." There was so little Arima could feel _not_ emanating from that mere word. "I am sorry."

 _I know_ , he mused silently as they both stood silent for a long time, _I know..._

* * *

 **(Non-Canon) Omake: Souta's realisation!**

Matsuri Washuu was calmly finishing the report he had to compile following his latest solved case when a giggling thing that was Souta decided to once again pester him.

It hadn't been the first time the child would try to get him annoyed by poking his head around his workroom but.. he could feel this time was going to end immediately bad for him.

"Matsu! I just learned something ultra-cool!"

That was... alright? He merely nodded as the boy stepped towards him, drawing the young man's attention away from the paperwork. "And that is?"

A quick bout of chuckles were let out before the child dropped something he hadn't totally expected.

"I am your uncle!"

... "What are you talking about, Souta?" His tone was a mix of shock and confusion but the boy seemed quite determined about this... why he was so eager?

"Tsune-tousan told me that, since I am one of his sons and that you are the son of another of his sons, then that makes you my _nephew_!"

A terrible prank, that was what the investigator hoped it was. Sadly reality hit him quite hard when he was proven wrong in his frail hope.

Few hours later, a skeptical Matsuri would turn shocked and defeated when his father, Yoshitoki, would sadly tell him the truth about the family in a quick meeting at the latter's office.

That is why Matsuri-san is nowaday avoiding the joking Souta when he was around the area, unwilling to deal with whatever antics the child could pull on him with this development.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Reason why I didn't update last time: Headaches are thots and boy I got swarmed by em all!**

 **Fanfic of the day:** **Mask** **by Unsystxmatic**  
 **Description : Not much of a fun of the pairing but I love how this is proposed and frankly.. ToukaxYoriko has the same mechanics that HideKane have: an introvert dork and an extrovert sunshine. I would consider it a light reading fanfic as it is pretty detached from Canon as it is set prior to Jason's torture and.. I like some hurt/comfort with lots of comforting fluff. Keep it going! xD**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **King0fP0wers** **: Thank you!**

 **Mystic ToMatooo** **: Thank you and the final villain is someone nobody is expecting at this point of the plot.**


	34. One Last Time! (1of2)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33** **: One Last Time! (1)**

* * *

"Ojii-chan?" Hairu fidgeted in her seat, the car slowly moving as we were directed for the rendezvous Kishou wanted all of us to meet.

 _It was time to end it,_ he said quite calmly but I could feel some cheerful note in his usual tone.

"Yes, Hairu-chan?" Her sleepy face was showing quite some anxiety and I couldn't blame the child for feeling like this.

It's been almost two years since she had lived with us and.. the pinkette was possibly thinking we were going to 'return' her to _them_.

A genuine concern for someone like her but... it wasn't going to happen.

If Tsuneyoshi demanded her back then he would have to handle a full-blown war from Aogiri, one he would easily lose against us.

"Is Papa a good man?"

I was currently driving the vehicle when those ears entered in my ears and I was thankful that Eto was on the passenger seat. "He is... but in his own ways."

Moderation, who would have expected this from someone so brash with almost everything.

It wasn't a dumb kind of brashness but.. something that was influenced by her passionated side.

Using emotions to fuel her action and motivate her decisions..

 **Boy, I love her so much.**

Hairu blinked at the response she got but didn't talk further, her attention shifting to poke around a silent Tatara that was sitting by her side.

"Do you think he will try an ambush?" The owlette continued to stare forwards as I blinked at her question.

"I don't think he will try this again." I stated calmly and quietly, trying to keep the discussion away from the already nervous pinkette. "The park is daily populated, especially at this hour and time."

...

"It's weird." She muttered with a frown. "I had expected things to end... in a bloodbath, something more direct and brutal than a simple meeting."

"I suppose it would sound strange.. but it is still a pleasant surprise, I hope."

"Maybe." She closed her eyes and hummed calmly a little lullaby, trying to calm her own nerves. "Thankfully we got Kishou there to intervene if something bad happens."

After so many times where the young man had proven his loyalty, of course the green-haired girl trusted Arima to not mess up in a possible brawl.

The Ueno Park is generally a major tourist spot in the capital, mostly because of it's cultural significance and particular Sakura trees that led to the creation for festival and events (Sakura Matsuri and Hanami).

As I moved the car toward the parking lot, I noticed Eto glancing absently at the beautiful trees and smiled. "Maybe we could return in the future." She turned a little, just enough for one of her eyes to stare at me. "I suppose we could afford it."

While I couldn't truly see her face fully, I saw her lips twitch upward, an interested glint flickering in her green eyes at the proposal.

* * *

Rize smiled a little as she continued to read the final book of Harry Potter, delighted that she had the opportunity to see this beautiful place.

It was certainly better than the one where the first and last one she had visited, the cherry trees being quite a sight to the eye and... it calmed her.

She had been quite shocked when her _father_ had decided to take all of them to the park, his only guard being Kishou.

A surprise that was drowned by confusion when the man mentioned that she will have to undergo some operations to... adjust something.

Was she going to die? Possibly but then why bring the entire cadre of children to the park. Tsuneyoshi could have easily brought in just her and Souta here to drop the truth bomb.

Yet, knowing that she might get some bad news, Rize continued silently to smile at the adversities.

Something felt incredibly wrong, but not in the bad way. No, she could _feel_ that she was not going to regret being this calm.

Her intuition seemed spot on when she heard Souta calling her name. The brunet had been playing around with their half-brothers until that moment, but now he was trying to get her attention to redirect it toward-!

She had to bite down a squeal as she spotted a familiar group approaching, knowing that she had to keep some composure near her father... this worry wasn't shared by Souta, the boy rushing like a little missile towards Wade-san and tackling him on the ground thanks to the momentum gained in the run.

Things got even more amusing the moment the group of half-human children saw their 'leader' doing this and proceeding to do the same.

It was surprising how affection-starving children could turn in a pack of puppies the moment they got some freedom.

Yet in that very composure the plum-haired girl had long tried to keep shattered the very moment a familiar but incredibly adorable pink-haired girl came in sight.

Arima had to cover his mouth to hide a small smirk from the highly-surprised director when even the one child that until now had kept some stoicism with their visitors just rushed to met them.

"Why?"

The white-haired investigator blinked at the single word, knowing full well the extent of the question hidden in this simple query.

"He has been genuinely caring from the very beginning."

His response had been phrased in a way Tsuneyoshi would accept the idea that, while he was trying to turn a new page and end his life by at least fixing his family, Wade had been there from the start and had reaped the boons from his kindness.

The elder nodded and slowly stood up, starting to approach the four visitors.

It didn't take too much before he found his sight fixed on the young girl that was talking with Rize, standing close to the tall man with the white coat.

Hairu looked quite happy, he noticed gladly, but seemed quite shy if this was how she reacted to his proximity.

"Washuu-san." "Langley-san."

They shared a respectful nod but the old man returned to stare at the pinkette, the young girl taking notice of his eyes on her, looking away and trying to appear clueless to the staring.

"You should ask her." The young man asked with a neutral expression. "She wanted to met you after all."

Tsuneyoshi blinked at the revelation and crouched a little in Hairu's direction. "Hairu."

The two girls stopped talking, Rize deciding to let the exchange to happen.

The girl calmly walked towards him and stared at him. "Papa?"

...

The plum-haired girl almost choked when the more innocent female addressed their mutual parent with that affectionate name and was expecting a negative response to it, as it was usual to have in those cases.

"You have grown fairly." The pinkette smiled at the compliment and nodded.

... _What?_

In that brief chat, Rize's world was shaken from its foundation.

* * *

"I have to thank you for bringing her, Langley-san."

I nodded at words as I looked at him. It's been a hour since we got there and the children were invested in playing around, Tatara and Arima watching over them, as the three of us started the negotiations.

"How do you plan to proceed with the gradual reform, Washuu-san?"

"I suppose you would know that I cannot push for the change to happen so early on because of the veterans' staunch opposition to any reform, I am glad." He nodded with a sigh. "But I have a solution that would neutralise any kind of obstacle. I have... updated the budget relative to the synthetic meat production."

"You wish to create an alternative for Ghoul's diet." Eto mused loud enough for the others to hear. "But that wouldn't be enough to prod for some support."

"Sure but.. it would give a serious edge for those that are battling for Ghouls' rights." I stated calmly, smiling at the logical way out.

"You would just give a soft push and then leave the others to do most of the practical word. Then, when there is enough support for any reformist platform, you would have the road paved to make the last part of the change."

"Indeed. I hope I will see some more rhetorics from you when the projects give some positive results."

"But of course that means that a 'war' has to be continued." Sure, the real conflict had subsided with this understanding but it was going to take a massive effort to truly conclude the divide between humanity and ghoulkind.

But now? Now there will be a chance to do it once for all.

I gave a quick look at Eto and shared a nod with her.

"I suppose this will be the start of some alliance."

"While I think the term 'truce' would fit best, I think 'alliance' can be an acceptable depiction of our deal."

The world returned to roll, this time in a better way.

* * *

 **AN**

 **I am incredibly busy and I am sorry this took so long.**

 **Still, I think something positive came from the missing update days as I got a new, better plan for this fanfic.**

 **I've noticed that my interest with this kind of setup is getting... dull. Not that I will stop writing it.. in a different way.**

 **Explanation?** **I think it's best to divide this story in two parts.**

 **What do you mean? Why two and why you think of this now?** **After writing this story for so long, I've come to the conclusion that while we got far in this story, I think I am truly getting too far from safe grounds. I am literally flying over the edges of the TG's known lore and I feel quite uneasy as I have not much ideas how to introduce some of the characters I have forgotten.**

 **Then that means-** **Next chapter will conclude Fukurou No Sewa o Suru but will also introduce 'Project: Fukurou 2'.**

 **Project: Fukurou 2?** **I am still thinking about a possible name for the sequel but I have an inkling how to set it up and whom I shall use as a medium to the story.**

 **Is it Wade, Eto or the classics?** **A classic, just not one from the story plus he will accompanied by two others. Ladies and Gentlemen, the newest protagonist shall be... Kaneki Ken!**

 **Setting?** **Canon start of TG with some major differences. What I can say is that Kaneki and Touka starts on a more friendly note, Hide will not be forgotten and someone will appear out of a semi-canon part of the series.**

 **What about the Final Boss? You said he would have been there!** **He will appear next chapter and he will be what will spark the series, following the introduction of some villains that have been removed in a more dull light. What I can say about him is that he will be much more dangerous than Canon as he will have to use his resource to the maximum effort possible.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **King0fP0wers** **: Let's just say that I kind of suck at Tragedy. I had planned few scenes that brought some 'dark themes' but I got screwed in the end by time and forgetfulness. Hopefully the sequel will have quite the means to expand the tragedy because... Kenny is a tragic nut.**

 **Mystic ToMatooo** **: There will be lots of moments and Omakes in the sequel I just.. need a change of scenery to provide myself some space to produce creatively.**

 **Locksoli** **: I don't know if I should be impressed or horrified that the Joestar family managed to pull something like the Washuu have without putting that much effort... Yare Yare Daze..**

 **Guest (chapter 33):** **Money, promise of getting his turf back and... peace.**


End file.
